AHS The Dawsons
by lauraevanloverx
Summary: Mainly based on the events that unfold a year after season 1 ended. The Harmon's have made it their duties to make sure no other family has to go through what they did.. Many families have come and gone within the year but now with the arrival of a new family *see title* things begin to change drastically. Tate/OC
1. Chapter 1

***opening introduction***

**Glancing out into the distance at the bright lights and tall buildings Jamie came to the conclusion that nothing would ever be the same again. Her and her family were moving all the way from Tennessee to the hustle and bustle of LA. Jamie's thoughts on this move were as you can imagine not very pleasant, her typical teenage ways were always her downfall when she tried to act more grown up. In reality everyone including Jamie knew why the move was happening, her mum had took a slight interest or you could say leading into an obsession about the 'Murder' house from which just a year ago another family had died while living there. No, Susan was not willingly wanting to put her family in any danger it was as she puts it "just another life experience". Jamie herself never believed in ghosts or anything of the supernatural for that matter but she was just too much of a country girl and KNEW if she attended school in LA she would be a great big target for the praying bullies. Jamie's little brother Cole was more enthusiastic about it, tugging on her sleeve as she continued to drift off in her head as she glanced out of the car window. Him being only 10 it was to be expected but sometimes she just wish he would grow up. Jamie's dad Jason was the one sitting on the shelf, on one hand he wanted to support his wife but somewhere in his head he knew that this 'life experience' was made up so that he would agree to shift the family to a whole new state, no questions asked, pick up and move on. Never the less the final decision was made; the Dawson's were moving to LA, into the notorious 'murder' house.**

**Jamie looked down at her iPod, the volume was only half way but it still wasn't loud enough to block out the sound of her brothers PSP, annoyed at the distraction from her thoughts she ended up just locking it.**

_"seriously Cole, could you be just abit more considerate? creep"_ **she folded her arms.**

**Cole didn't take his eyes of the screen he was too in groused into this game to hear or even notice that Jamie was talking to him. She sat back in her chair with a sigh before adjusting her neck rest. As if this day couldn't get any better she thought to herself. Meanwhile, in the front seat Susan had a large map open, navigating was never her strongest point but she wanted to help her husband anyway she could.**

_"according to the map we are almost there babe"_

**"**_Babe? am i dreaming or did you just call Jason Dawson MY DAD a babe?_**"** **Jamie eyes widened.**

**Susan began shaking her head** _"yes i did. Whats wrong with that?"_** Unable to answer without a sarcastic comment Jamie just shrugged as she unlocked her iPod.**

_"dad, babe.. whatever!"_ **she knew this was going to sound cleeshay but she had no other way of wording it..** _"are we there yet?"_

**Jason looked at her through the side mirror** _"soon, just this last turn up ahead_"** he smiled.**

**Jamie gave him the thumbs up, thank god she thought, not long before i can be out this car and go for some fresh air, that's if there's such a thing in LA. she sighed**_ "and mum, don't expect me to be starting any new school until im at least settled into the house first.. it will be hard enough for me to get used to the house never mind the classy schools they have here."_

**a look of concern spread across her mothers face**_ "don't worry, the school ive got you into has a 0 tolerance on bullying, anyway, i wont_ _make you start till Monday"_ **By this time Cole has finally shut his PSP down and was as usual listening to everybody's conversations..**

_"haha! Jamie's gonna get bullied"_ **his most annoying obnoxious laugh followed his outburst.**

_"coming from you! yeah, you will definitely be bottom of the food chain."_ **she chuckled** _"that's if you aren't already"_

**Cole punched Jamie's arm leaving a red mark** _"i hate you! just go and die why don't you"_

**Jamie snarled at him** _"believe me, some times i wish i could_" **this was when Susan interrupted, she shuffled round in her seat to face them both.**

_"that's enough, pack it in! Listen, this move better be the making of yous two. The way you both carry on its as if you are just strangers.."_ **Jamie laughed and shook her head.** _"i didn't even wanna come here mum! but that's the thing you know, can't legally leave your parents until you are 16.."_ **she rested her head on her hand slightly.** _"oh but don't worry, after i turn 16 im outta here. No more moody Jamie to deal_ _with"_ **Susan was about to loose her temper** _"i just don't.."_ **she was interrupted by her husbands high pitched outburst;** _"we are here everyone!"_

**She turned round and grined at her husband just as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.** _"home sweet home kids"_ **Jason said as he** **parked the car.** _"isn't it marvelous guys?"_ **she loved her dad but never knew why he had to always make such a fuss about everything** _"yeah.. amazing dad"_ **she answered while putting her iPod into her bag and zipping it shut. Rolling down her window and looking up at what is now to be her new home Jamie suddenly thought to herself; what have we got ourselves into.**

**hope you like, chapter two will be up asap. ; comment and fave please (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**After helping her dad unload all the luggage from the car Jamie took another glance up at 'Murder. house. She sighed; no way was this place haunted, it looked dead. well.. it just didn't look like the place that was home to as many as 50 ghosts all dating from the 1920's (yes she had done her research) it just didn't seem real to her. Which ever way she felt about the house she knew it would not be long before they would up route and move again so she might as well enjoy it while it lasts she thought. Who knows, if Cole ever got on her last nerve (she knew he would) it was the perfect place to get her revenge, Jamie had a sinister mind which always gave her an advantage. Another plus side would be that it would maybe give the inspiration she needed to finish her long awaited first novel. Jamie was a writer, up and coming but never the less, an enviornment like this would be the best place to continue wiriting.. From the outside it looked particularly normal, it was a surprise to her how normal it actually looked. While daydreaming earlier she had imagined a big house with a big garden, planted flowers all different colors.. it was nothing like that atal, the house was big but not as welcoming. The price they had paid for the house Jamie had no idea but for what she could see, it wouldn't have been that much. Sunddenly she felt a pain in her left side, confused she turned round to find Cole smirking while holding his now unpacked football.**

**she glared for a moment** _"that was sore you absaloute douche!"_ **Cole stood still with the same expression.**

**Jamie shook her head.**

**Susan walked up behind her daughter** _"looks lovely doesn't it"_ **she asked.**

_"yeah mum, would be even better if i wasn't here to dull down your mood"_

_"don't be like that, a few weeks here and you will be wondering why you thought that"_ **Susan half smiled before raising her hands frantically**

_"almost forgot! family photo!"_ **she brought out the camera and gestured for Cole and Jason to join them.**

_"everyone say new house!"_ **she exclaimed with a look of sheer joy spread over her face.**

**After the photo had been took Jamie finally could go a walk, see the neibourhood, look at the surroundings and even have a squint at the house on her travels. She was walking a slow pace and kept her head down, she was never one for attention seeking. It was then that her eyes began to lift up from the ground and she caught a glimpse of a figure standing in the houses back window. wiping away her fringe from her eyes she continued to be mesmerized with this figure who now she could see more clearly to be a young boy, possibly around her age, dirty blonde hair black t-shirt his dark brown eyes filled with what looked like satisfaction. At first Jamie stood still, her inkstints told her that she was having an outer body experience, perhaps she was exhausted, perhaps she was tired with the long journey whatever the reason she knew that she wanted to know more.. who was he, why was he smiling at her.. how was he is there? a ghost? no can't be, those sorts of things do not exist. Just as she came back into reality again she figured she should give him a sign, let him know she meant no harm, with a gulp she shouted up**

_"who are you? im Jamie.. what are you doing in that house?"_ **with that she stood still once more, waiting for his reply. She could see that his head began to tilt forward slightly and even though this made her uneasy she held her ground. Glancing round in the direction the** **boy was she found out what his eyes were now clasped on.. her family. Confused as ever she was about to ask yet more questions but before she had the chance the dark figure began to back away. Frustrated at her failed attempt to ask what the hell was going on she continued to stare until eventually he could not be seen no more.**

**Her fists were clenched while she thought you herself; what the hell! if all the dud**es** around her are like him how am i ever going to get a friend, only hope would be the girls but Jamie had a slight feeling everyone would be the same. After all, if you lived in the vicinity near an 'eledged' murder house wouldn't you be a little freaked out when random strangers ask who you are? maybe.**

_"awk, i probably scared the asshole away now"_ **she sighed before retreating back to her family, her wondering had now came to an abrupt end. Not for long though...**

**Once now inside the house Jamie was amazed at how modern everything looked. After seeing the outside of the house she had the assumption that the inside was also a dump. She placed her hands along the narrow railings of the staircase and knew that it would be a matter of time before Cole got the urge to slide down head first, or so she hoped. She chuckled at the thought of it.**

**The house looked to her from outside as if it was not alot of space but as ever she was wrong about that too.**

**Susan looked over at Jamie and smiled at her daughters evident interest** _"told you it looks lovely. Cole loves it but says that he wants_ _the_ _bigger room.. do you mind?_" **Susan picked up a box of china cups and started placing them in a nearby cupboard.**

**Jamie lost eye contact with her** _"what do you think? and yeah, i like the house.. well, i think i do. And oh he can have any room he likes._ _Not_ _as if you are really asking me anyway"_ **she smirked**

**Susan placed the empty box to one side**_ "Jamie Dawson. I'd like to know what you're problem is? This house is a blessing to our_ family_, you are going to act like you care.. if not for me or Cole, for your dad."_** Her immediate frown got to Jamie, she had a wee soft spot for her dad**.

_"right, i suppose i'll try to like it here, not love, like! that's all i can promise right now.."_ **keeping to her promise she began searching through** **the group of boxes just beside her feet.** _"where_s_ my stuff mum?"_ **she asked.** _"everything should be there darling.. your dad packed all the boxes he could." **there was a sense of worry in her tone.** "my posters cd's and shoes are right here but i can't find my clothes!"_ **frantically she began going through all of the other boxes, Susan helped her also. **_"Nothing, guess i'll be going around naked!.." _**Jamie kicked the wall in frustration.**

_"stop that! i'll go see if your dad has left any in the car. wait here"_ **Jamie watched as her mum raced out the door. Just then she heard a loud sound, it was the doorbell. She sighed before walking over cautiously** _"who is it.."_ **an old crackling voice replied** _"hello dear, i am Moira... please let me in. Is your mother there?" _**Much like earlier Jamie has no idea what to do** _"shes just out at the car, wont be long"_ **was what she managed to blurt out. **_"oh, wont matter my dear. let me in anyway."_** her eyebrows raised slightly Jamie took a deep breath** **before taking the chain of the door and revealing the person behind it. The sight was like an old nun movie; she wore a long black dress, definitely not her size. A white apron that was tied around her waist and neck. Wavy red hair with one gleaming blue eye, the other one after blinking twice seemed clouded. Overall she looked freaky as feck.. Jamie's eyes were almost popping out of her head before gesturing for Moira to come in.**

_"don't be scared dear. Ive always worked here for the owners, they come and go but i always stay."_ **she smiled, although nice Jamie still felt abit awkward in her presence. **_"Mum shouldn't be too long"_ **she didn't know what else to say..**

**After what seemed like hours for Jamie Susan walked in, out of breath and her face was flushed.** _" you okay mum?"_ **she was actually genuinely concerned. Before she could answer Moira interrupted by putting her right arm out to shake Susan's hand **_"i am Moira, nice to meet you Mrs Dawson"_** kind smile now slowly turning into a grin.**

**So fecking happy with this chapter! like? there's more to come guys :'}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Completely weirded out by the freaky old maid that turned up at the doorstep Jamie made a quick escape upstairs. The long narrow hall was dark, the only light that could be seen was the dim one at the end, made by the window. The only noise that could be heard was Cole's psp, Jamie looked into the room to see him lounging ontop of what looked like a king size double bed. she sighed, specifically she had asked for the bigger room with the bigger bed, shrugging it off though she continued down the hall. Drowning out the sound of her brothers psp was now whispers, the house was creepy enough without all this Jamie thought. She did however turn around various times to see if anyone was there, being a scheming person herself she knew that it could be Cole trying to scare her. No, no matter how many times she checked not a soul was in sight...The last room she came too just stood out to her, this is it! she thought. Previous owners has redecorated a little bit but Jamie liked it, the walls were plastered with a black pattern, awesome posters of bands she loved and what topped it off was the old yet cool cd player that was situated just diagonal from her bed. Bliss was the word that shot to her head, no more having to take turns with mum with what music gets played. Freedom to be herself if what she wanted and now, with this room, especially it being at the end of the hall she can get some peace and quiet at last. It took about on hour for her to unpack, Nirvana was playing in the background as she quite happily paraded around her room, finally proud to call it her own. What made it better for Jamie was that in the far corner just nest to the door there was a chalkboard. She was surprised by this, all her friends would think its weird and get rid of it but she liked it, almost facinated if she was honest.. on the ledge next to it lay two snapped pieces of white chalk, she picked one up and began to write. 'I'm reckless baby' she wrote, laughing at it before placing the chalk back down. This was her nickname, back at home she known for her reckless behavior so through time her most closest friends began to call her reckless, it just stuck. She took notice of the other faded words that were also on the board 'TAINT' 'i love you' 'i love this house...' 'what a stupid thing to have in a room, a chalk board'. The last one made her laugh, it was a good question but she really didn't give a fuck why it was here she just would have fun using it. However, after glancing again at the first word 'TAINT' she became confused. What a weird thing to write, who would write that? what does it mean. she shook her head...**

**Even though there was a still a shit load of unpacking to do Jamie was shattered, she would do it when she had time or when she could be bothered. There was not even any sheets ready for her to put on so she searched through more boxes until she found her sleeping bag, she crawled into it and squealed abit because of the cold, her dad must have not put it to the bottom like she had asked. Cold and now a little bit annoyed she was determined to at least get a good nights sleep, her eyes were heavy and it was not long before she fell asleep.**

_"i can see you like my room then..."_

**Jamie's heart began to beat faster, am i dreaming, did i just here that? she sat up and at the bottom of her bed was Violet, a smirk across** **her face while she was playing with her hair.** "_hey there_" **she said as she stood up**

**Jamie frantically rubbed her eyes** _"what the hell! who are you? ive gotta be dreaming."_ **Now, just like the first glance of the maid Jamie didn't know what to say or do.. her body was frozen.**

**"what the hell is going on!"** **she screamed; her lungs vibrating against her chest with the sheer force of her voice.**

**Violet moved closer and put her hand onto Jamie's mouth** _"will you be quiet! shit, do you wanna wake your parents up?_"

**Jamie moved her hand before raising her eyebrows** _"they're sleeping?.. already_" **she said while searching in her pocket for her phone, i**t** was not there**. _"this can't be happening"_ **she frowned.** _"is this it?"_ **Violet said sarcastically as she chuckled** _"you are just like me.." _**Jamie**** was alarmed by her statement **_"yeah right. Like you, i don't even know who the hell you are"_** with that Violet got up and put out her hand **_"i'm Violet, Violet Harmon"_** like the situation with Moira this was also awkward.. **_"hey... i'm Jamie, Jamie Dawson"_** her voice was cracked most likely because of being woken up at ungodly hours during the night. Violet smiled **_"Jamie, i like that. You would laugh if i told you what my parents were thinking of calling me" "no actually i'd love to know" _**Violet laughed**_ "Sunshine.." _**there was a pause before Jamie joined Violet in her laughter. **_"oh god really? i bet you're glad they decided against it?"_** Violet nodded **_"especially when they seen how i had turned out..."_ **Jamie_ continued to laugh but Violet had stopped she hadn't noticed until she stopped herself and looked at_ Violet. Her face was motionless but her eyes looked angry, also they were fixed on the door of the bedroom. **_"Violet who is that?"_** Jamie could see the figure standing just outside her door, at first saying nothing but after Violet didn't answer he began to walk forward. **_"Tate why are you here, please, im meant to be meeting Hayden soon."_** Jamie's head was filled with questions; who was Tate? he looked familiar, like the boy who had smirked out the window at her that day.. but what. she was confused, finally, she came to the conclusion that she was dreaming. Nothing else could explain the scene that was about to unfold...**

**Tate shuffled his feet as he spoke** _"Violet it was me.. i told her to ask you to meet up because i wanted to see you. You wont speak to_ me and _i.. i miss you so much."_ **his eyes were beginning to water but Violet seemed unaffected by his venerability, almost as if she knew it all too well. **_"um... do you guys know each other?"_** she knew the answer.. _"yeah, unfortunetly we do.. but he let me down so i promised my parents_**_ i'd never speak to him again" _**Jamie stood up**_ "sorry Violet, i am really just not understanding any of this. Your parents? wait!" _**she**** looked over at Tate then back to Violet **_"right don't laugh."_** she took a deep breath **_"are yous guys ghosts?"_

**the room quickly became silent Jamie regretted asking but deep down she was eager to know.. Both Tate & Violet faces were blank and it** **looked as though she was not gonna get an answer so she lay her head back on her pillow** _"if neither of yous are gonna answer me then whats the point!"_

_"we are not answering you Jamie... because you already know the answer" _**Jamie sighed before sitting back up **_"i wouldn't be asking if i __already knew..."_** at that point Tate moved in closer this time closing the door behind him**_ "Vi, tell her, she really has a right to know."_ **Although still immensely mad at him Violet knew he was right** _"yes.. yes we are ghosts"_ **Jamie backed away, taken by surprise as she could hear the words echoing inside her head.. **_"guys don't, i wasn't being serious. There's no such thing as ghosts or anything like that__.."_ **she paused** _"its my mum, shes into this sorta stuff so we came here. An adventure she said, have you been talking to her? shes crazy isn't __she"_ **Tate laughed** _"wow vi, this girl is hilarious and by the sounds of what i could hear earlier shes a Nirvana fan, even better."_ **Violet shook** **her head** _"Jamie don't listen to him.. look, whatever you believe or don't believe is upto you but hear me; this house has spirits, some are_ _pleasant some aren't but its for not only your safety but your families that you move out as soon as possible. i regret to tell you that if you_ _don't you will end up like the rest of the people who reside in here, prisoners in a windowless cell" _**with that grim speech been said Violet got up**** from** **Jamies bed and began to walk towards the door. Jamie stood up almost alarmed...** _"where are you going Violet, you just can't spring all that shit on me then walk out" _**she bit her lip. Violet said nothing but looked over her shoulder with a blank expression then ****proceeded out of the room.**

_oh well that's just great!"_ **Jamie slumped back onto her bed, her head was filled with confusion and she wondered how she'd EVER get back to sleep now.**

_"shes just mad"_** Jamie jumped, she had forgotten all about Tate and actually had assumed he had left with Violet.**

_"god damn it, i thought i was alone."_ **she glanced over at him; he was without a doubt the person she had seen at the window grinning at her but what was different now was clearly his mood. His face looked pale, like he had not been eating or perhaps a lack of vitamins..** **his clothes looked like something from a 90's sitcom. Regardless Jamie was feeling really pissed and would try to get some sleep even if she had to pop some of her mums sleeping pills down her throat.**

_"look im sorry but im going back to sleep.. could you get of my house, i wouldn't like you to still be here when Cole and my parents wake_ _up"_ **as polite** **as she said it Tate never moved and just continued to gaze at her. Jamie rolled her eyes as she reached into her bed side cabinet to retrieve her secret vice; cigarettes. She was three left, the thought of offering Tate one quickly left her head.** **After all why should she, he was being a weirdo just gazing at her and not even caring if she got any sleep or not.. she glared at him before she searched for her lighter. 'oh no not again' her pockets were empty**

_"here.. its Violets. i took it from her "_ **Tate came out of his daze and handed a small sized lighter over to her.**

_"thanks"_ **even though she was abit freaked out that her had been carrying Violets lighter at this point in time she didn't care.. she grabbed it then lit the cigarette up and began to inhale and let out large puffs**

**While blissfully smoking her cigarette Jamie could see Tate's hands were shaking and his motionless face had now turned to one of complete distress. She had no reason to show him any sympathy but her curiosity was eating away at her. **_" dude, um.. Tate? it is__ Tate_ _right?"_** she had not actually been formally introduced.. he looked up with his sad eyes, the same ones he had looked at Violet with but this time they were causing an effect **_"Tate, come sit down. Don't take this the wrong way but.. you look terrible dude"_** Tate chuckled slightly as he sat on the bed **_"im just sad. Violet and i.. we have alot of history"_** Jamie moved closer **_"no kidding. I'm not stupid, my friends at home used to go through the same with their boyfriends, you want her back don't you?" _**Tate looked down, the shaki****ng had now stopped. **_"im sorry, i just don't know how to take everything tonight.. ive just moved to this place, the only thing getting me by at the moment is the thought of maybe having some friends.. back in Tennessee i was a loner" **Her cigarette was just about finished so she put it**_** out and looked back at Tate who was now more glum than before.**

_"ugh, i can never say anything right. Look, if you want advice i would tell her how you feel. I'm sure in time you can patch things up"_ **she smiled.** **Tate looked up** _"I've been trying to make things right for about a year now and its harder having to see her everyday.. i love her so much y'know" _**Jamie put her hand on Tate's lap but then quickly pulled away.**_ "i don't know what to say really.. a year? isn't it bette_r to _just give up in that case"_ **Tate bit his lip as he spoke**_ "screw this! give up! you don't even know, or her for that matter. Get out! leave this house_. _you know nothing!"_ **Jamie was startled, she had hit a nerve. She was scared and now admittedly pissed**. _"Jesus! how dare you. i was being nice, you came into my house... go away!" _**a single tear fell from Tate's eye, the vulnerable boy she had seen standing at her**** bedroom door was back but now she no longer had sympathy.**

**Tate ran out of the room slamming the door behind him. Jamie heard his feet thump on the way down the stairs and hoped that not long after she would hear the front door opening then closing. A few seconds passed, no longer hearing his whines or his feet Jamie slipped on her converse left them untied and made her way downstairs to check things out. It was not long before she became agitated and even more confused than she had been. **_"where the fuck is he.."_** she whispered under her breath, knowing that if her mum heard her up at this time plus using that language she would in for another lecture. Much like the halls upstairs the house was in pure darkness, so much that Jamie had to watch her step. Earlier that day she had been exploring the house but she found out one place that had been missed; the old abandoned basement.**

**She gulped as she forced open the door, it smelled of old metal and concrete.. **_"right Jamie, here we go"_** her mind might have been set on finding out if Tate really did leave but deep down she knew there was a big possibility she would run into something other than the inconsiderate guy skulking round her house. A weird feeling but she knew those were the feelings to never ignore..**


	4. Chapter 4

**With only her phone light to guide her Jamie cautiously moved further into the basement. Not only was she freaked out but time was getting on, it would not be long before her dad would be getting up for his work; she didn't want to have to explain what she was doing down in a dark dirty cellar.. she yawned; she was also tired as well and by now figured that she had been stupid coming down here anyways. **_"fuck__ this"_** she said under her breath. She had only climbed the first step when she felt something hit the back of her heal. Sighing as she turned round not really knowing what to expect but what she saw confused her; all she could see was darkness.**

**Her tolerance levels had never been high but she felt her fists clench together **_"Jamie, you must be losing it"_** she said in a whisper. She didn't know why she kept herself so quiet, she was alone, or so she thought. She still needed to investigate who or what had hit her but now her phone had flashed red; letting her know that it was low battery. **_"damn thing"_** she forced it into her pocket. To settle herself she began to say to herself 'Jamie it's only a basement' this helped but only to a certain degree.**

**By now her eyes had adjusted to the poor lighting of the basement and she had searched almost every square inch of it, Tate was no where to be seen. Maybe he had left, yes she had not heard the door open then shut but granted she was tired.**

**It was then that she remembered she hadn't bothered to tie her converses **_"damn"_** she bent down to do so and now felt like an idiot "bet it was my lace that hit me" Just as she was making the first hoop a rubber ball came rolling into her view; it was a red medium sized ball with no detail other than visible bite marks. **_"what the..."_** she immediately grabbed the ball and stood back up.**

_"you really can't leave anyone alone can you?"_ **said a deep voice. Jamie was startled and yet again her heart began beating hard against her chest. **_"who's there?.."_** she already knew but she wasn't sure. **_"it's Tate you stupid bitch. Give me back my brothers ball"_** Jamie's eyes widened both from the way he spoke and from the mention of **_"brother".__ "Tate? where are you. i knew you hadn't left"_** she heard him laugh, his laugh annoyed her, it was sinister like he knew better, he was hiding something. **_"right smart arse, where the fuck are_ _you!"_** both her lack of sleep and awareness of time made her just want to throw him out for good. Tate's laugh continued.**

**she sighed again**_ "i don't have time for this shit. Come out now and i wont have you arrested"_ **his laugh came to a stop, Jamie smirked not knowing he could see her because Tate was now scaring the hell out of her. Things became quiet until Jamie heard a loud creaking noise and watched as Tate came into her view; his face was as white as ever and his expression wasn't helping the situation. **_"so much for wanting to sleep eh?.. " _**Tate said with a growing smirk.**_ "you have no idea what you're getting yourself into" _**Jamie had** **had enough the build of frustration became too much;**_ "I'm sick of this!"_** she snapped. then with great force she threw the ball at Tate, hitting him just above the stomach. Before she had a chance to make a run for it Tate had grabbed her from behind; gasps of air were leaving her but not much else. Tate's grip was strong and all she could do was look out the window at the now rising sun.**

**Jamie's pleas for air were ignored as Tate moved her into the wall to which they both locked eyes. Jamie was shivering and Tate could feel her heart as he continued to keep her pinned down; he couldn't help but notice the similarities between her and Violet. One could not miss it; her slim figure, her silky long brown hair the only thing different was her eyes, they were a sea blue. Tate found himself imagining it was a year earlier and he was actually playfully pinning Violet down. Never had he seen so much beauty in any other person except Violet, all his amotions were built up and 'good' Tate was beginning to take over. All in the space of 5 minutes the once frightening atmosphere had turned to one of fascination; for them both. Tate moved his hand from Jamie's mouth and took a few steps back before frowning **_"I'm sorry..."_ **Jamie knew she should scream, get mad or even hit him but something inside stopped her. **_"Tate.."_** her breathing was back to normal.**

**Jamie was cut off by the lights being switched on. She looked up to see her dad standing yawning and finding it hard to open his eyes; she could tell he had just woke up. Her body became stiff. **_"well well well. I had thought we were being burgled but no it's just_ _you"_ **Jason sighed as he met Jamie's gaze. Jamie turned but could no longer see Tate, she again became confused. She uttered a few words under her breath but her dad assumed it was something sarcastic**_ "Jamie, enough of that.. i don't have the energy right now_ _but__ when i get home we are going to talk about this."_ **With that he turned and walked out of the basement, she knew he wanted her out too as he had not bothered to shut the door. As she began to climb the stairs again she wondered if all that had happened had just been a dream; a new house, new room, new bed she shrugged her shoulders and she took the final step and forcefully close the door behind her.**

**Jason was in the kitchen making breakfast and after spending most of the night in the basement Jamie was famished. She slowly walked through into the kitchen and leant on the counter top with a smirk **_"dad, can you make me an omlette?"_ **she heard him sigh so she continued; **_"I'm sorry for waking you up daddy"_** she knew exactly how to wrap him around her finger she was of course, his only little girl. Jason checked the fridge **_"okay then, you're lucky we've got alot of eggs"_ **Jamie continued to smirk **_"i love you dadio"_** he laughed, **_"this doesn't mean we're not still going to have a talk i hope you know.."_ **she half smiled **_"don't worry, i know."_ **shit! she thought; she must have pissed him off that much. However, she had bigger things to worry about now. As much as she tried she couldn't get Tate out of her head. Her mind was telling her no but her heart was telling her yes. Was she falling for him? she wasn't sure yet but that short but meaningful incident they had had in the basement was forever in her thoughts; little did she know, her infatuation with Tate Langdon was only just beginning.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It had been just a day after the incident in the basement with Tate and as much as she tried Jamie could not get it or him out of her head. As said Jason did have a talk with his daughter about her weird behavior then since, Jamie said nothing how could she explain something she never understood herself. Then there was the other incident that had occurred the day after; it was both hers and Cole's first day at their new schools, she wasn't looking forward to it but with only a year left until she could leave she wanted to make the best of it. The day started off positive, having had problems sleeping since the night before Jamie was up bright and early and woke Cole up. He was cranky but got up not long after she had shouted; as she was in the kitchen making breakfast for them both she noticed two young boys running around with snap bombs in their hands. As odd as they looked with there 70's styled jeans and stripped t-shirts she wasn't too worried and even thought that possibly she could introduce Cole to them. She smiled before glancing up at the clock then back to the window, she hadn't looked away long but now the two boys were no where to be seen. Knowing she had not been sleeping too well she wondered if she had simply been day dreaming, she sighed. 'Jamie what the hell...' she scoffed to herself.**

**After placing the plate of toast on the counter she noticed that dad had forgotten to take the bin out; the night before they had ordered in and Susan had told her husband to take the rubbish out when he got up. Jamie held her hair back as she bent down to take the bag out; while pushing it into the already overflowing garbage can she could not help but look up to see if those boys she had seen earlier had only just moved to another part of the garden. **_"hello.."_** she whispered as she continued to pace forward, she was nervous not scared, no one would try anything out here in broad daylight she assumed. It was then that Cole came racing round the corner and right into Jamie; his head collided with her elbow and he fell to the ground.**

**Jamie cried out in pain and anger, Cole shot up and began to tear up. **_"i'm dying i'm dying"_ **he exclaimed. Jamie chuckled **_"yeah okay.. no such luck" _**Cole frowned before stepping forward**_ "why are you out here anyway?" _**he started rubbing his head**_ "i really think i_ _should__t__ake the day of Jamie_**" he pouted and gave her his puppy dog eyes when she glared back at him. **_"no way. Those eyes may work on_ _mum__ but not on me.. you're going and that's that"_** Cole sighed deeply and started to walk away. **_"hey wait!"_ **Jamie called. Still with his hand on his head he turned to face her, Jamie pointed to where she first seen the two strange looking boys. **_"do you see them?.."_ **she bit her lip **_"tell me you can cole"_** the boy with the red stripe in his shirt took notice of the brother and sister gaulking at them both and threw a snap bomb in there direction. Jamie quickly pushed Cole out the way **_"oh my god. Cole tell me you can see them! please"_** Cole's eyes widened**_ "Jamie i don't see anyone. What is up with you?"_** he shook his head and turned to go inside. Jamie couldn't believe it, another glance round and the two boys had vanished again. Jamie turned to the wall and rubbed her hands into her face; she didn't understand why her brother could not see what she seen. First Tate now this! a tear came down her cheek as she pulled up her jeans to look at her scar covered legs. There was was no other way she could block out all of her confusion and pain; talking about her problems never worked in the past... she had to deal with the things that bothered her the only way she knew how; with a sharp knife.**

**Jamie glanced around quickly to make sure Cole hadn't came back out to check on her; that's all she needed. She breathed a sigh of relief but still had the feeling she was being watched. A few minutes later she adjusted her fringe and cleared her face of her build up of tears, she knew Cole would ask her 20 questions and right now she was in no mood to answer them. Her gut feeling of not being alone was about to be about the only thing SHE thought was actually right; an old aged women, around her late 40's wearing a floral dress and in one hand a little girls hand but in the other something that Jamie could use right now, a cigarette.**

**the women smiled.**_ " Hi dear, I'm Constance... Constance Langdon. i live just next door"_** she pointed to her house which was just the same as Jamie's but a little smaller; Jamie's was undoubtedly the largest in the whole neighborhood. The little girl who's Constance's other hand was locked with didn't speak but she kept smirking at Jamie which made her feel uncomfortable; like meeting Moira all over again.**

**There was an awkward silence. Jamie was waiting for Constance to introduce the little girl beside her but she just stood waiting for some sort of reply from her. Jamie smiled although she felt like she could scream in frustration. **_"hi, I'm Jamie.. Jamie Dawson"_ **she sighed to herself; she wondered how much more she would need to brake these awkward silences that she always found herself in. The little girl brought her out of her thoughts however with her Voice **_"Hi I'm Adelaide, Addie for short but you can call me what you_ _like" _**her**** high pitched squeak of a voice went straight through Jamie but all she could do was smile, it was then that she couldn't help but notice Addie had down syndrome; she knew alot about it herself with her own aunt having only been diagnosed with it a month before she moved. On occasion she used to stay with her to give her some company, she knew that's all those people wanted, to feel wanted.**

**Constance glared at Addie, Jamie raised an eyebrow and Constance must have seen her because she cut Jamie off before she could speak...**_"this is my daughter.. you know her name. She doesn't know much about people, as you can see she's, well, special"_** Addie's face fell, Jamie couldn't help but feel angry; why would a mother undermine her own child like that? it was beyond her. Jamie had no doubt in her mind that Addie would be the perfect friend for her though, and through her own caring and fearless nature she walked right upto Addie slowly lifted her chin so they were both level. **_"i think you're an amazing person Adelaide Langdon"_** she winked as she let go of her chin and was delighted to see her piercing and grin and Constance's shocked face which she silently started laughing at.**

_"thankyou Jamie!"_** Addie exclaimed, not sure what else to say as Constance was right about the fact she was not a 'people person' Jamie managed to pull her another quick smile before her mother roughly pulled her back behind her.**_ "well i'm glad we have met__ now, you better head off to school now. Don't want to be late on your first day." _**it kinda freaked Jamie out how she knew it was her first day****, had they met before? Jamie slapped herself discretely;'of course not, weirdo' Jamie sighed softly **_"yeah i do, i just need to go see__ where my brother is"_ **Constance grinned **_"you have a brother. of what age?"_** she looked particularly interested which again never help the awkward atmosphere that was building **_"He's 10, 11 in September. He's a creep though"_** she laughed, Addie joined in. Constance was wide eyed at this point **_"My grandson is about the same age.. he is only 9 but i guess it's only a few years"_ **Jamie shrugged; it looked like her brother would have all the friends and not her. Patiently Constance waited for an answer that Jamie never had; **_"don't worry dear i'll speak to your mum later, i hope you don't mind me just stopping by like this. _**Jamie shrugged once more**_ "nah it's cool. No__w i just really gotta grab my shit and leave. Bus will be here soon"_** Constance started walking away; **_"of course i'm gone. have a nice day and tell you're__ mother i will be seeing her later"_** she smirked happily and she crossed the road, almost dragging Addie at the back of her.**

**Her first day was a blur; the same clicks like any other school same boring teachers lecturing you about god knows what (she never listened) and the same school bullies scanning the school looking for new fresh faced victims. Jamie had seen it all before and just basically kept her head down, she assumed she would meet friend when the time was right. However right now, before she spoke to anyone, she needed to address the demons in her own head; the night after meeting Constance and Addie she had began cutting herself, not the usual way, her legs were the easiest to cover up considering her dad refused to let her leave the house if she even tried to put on a skirt or shorts. **_"great"_** she said as she was checking herself in the mirror, defiantly dad proof" she giggled. Her curiousness had been eating away at her the last few weeks so she thought she'd get all dressed up and go out, get some space and maybe even make a friend.. or two; she couldn't help the fact that even though she frequently spoke to Violet when she decided to appear (out of nowhere) and oddly as it was she never questioned the fact that one minute she was there the next she wasn't. Honestly Jamie was just glad she could speak to someone who would not judge her; Violet was the only one. Although she had built up a pretty good friendship these past few weeks she never told her how confused she was about the house and all the weird noises she could hear at night; mostly because she questioned her sanity and two with Violets presence being shaky she wondered if she was somehow tied up in it all..**

**Never did she enclose how she felt about Tate (she didn't exactly know herself how she felt) but neither the less, anything that made Violet feel hurt or uncomfortable was the last thing Jamie wanted to do. She was a good friend and she had learned the hard way that those are the ones you should keep.**

_"right c'mon Jamie girl"_ **her tone was soft but dry, after her long string of thinking she wasn't sure she still wanted to go out. It was then that her bedroom door flew open, she was startled and looked to see who was on the other side. It was Moira 'what does she want' Jamie thought. **_"hi Jamie, your mother wanted me to tell you she wants you down stairs within the next five minutes"_ **as quick as she was finished speaking she shut the door with a smile. Jamie groaned; what could she want? if this was another complaint about her 'worrying' behavior again she was going to scream, she had already explained that she just needed time to adjust to all the new things in her life, here we go she thought as she came down stairs **_"mum.. what is it?"_ **with no reply she sighed and stretched her neck into the sitting room; where her mother usually was. "**_right, when you ACTUALLY need me i'll be in my room"_** Just as she was climbing the stairs Susan came in the front door, she was red faced and looked exhausted.**

_"oh hey sweetie"_** she was holding a few bags, groceries Jamie assumed. **_"uh hi mum."_** she looked down **_"need some help there?"_** she asked as she took what she thought was the heaviest bag from her. **_"Moira said you wanted to see me?"_** by now Susan and Jamie were in the kitchen putting everything away. Susan looked confused for a moment **_"oh yes. I've got someone coming over soon, for you to_ _meet."_** she glanced at her watch**

_"Jamie he'll be here soon. go up.."_** she paused**_ "you look lovely darling"_** she seemed surprised; **_"its like you knew"_** her mother laughed Jamie stood a tad dazed **_"mum please tell me this isn't you playing match maker again? god, i've barely made any friends.."_** Susan frowned, Jamie was right but what Susan had in mind would maybe be a help to her problem. **_"His name is Ben, Constance from next door told me all__ about him, he lives not too far away he also treated her son and she highly recommended him."_ **Jamie's dazed look was still visible; Susan bit her lip as she struggled to get to the point **_"Your dad and i think you need to see someone.. since we moved here you have been_ _very_ _distant. like more distant than usual."_** Jamie began to frown **_"so.."_ **she said simply; knowing exactly what her mother was getting at. Before anything more could be said the door bell rang. Frantically Susan put away the remainder of the groceries and started fixing her hair. Jamie shook her head **_"guess i'll be get the door then.."_** Just as Jamie was about the grab the handle Susan stopped her **_"baby let__ me answer"_** Jamie sighed softly as she moved her hand away; she knew she was not going to enjoy meeting this man she had heard very little about but for her mum she decided to get it over and done with.**

**Ben was a medium height looked in his late 30's with a full head of hair; something her father now had little off. He wore a grey shirt with a black tie, abit fancy for just meeting a teenager she thought but what the hell. Jamie played nice and smiled as he began introducing himself**_ "hello Susan, Jamie, i am Ben, Ben Harmon."_** wait! his name, it stood out to Jamie, she had heard it before.. perhaps at school, no. It seemed like someone she knew, not alot of people came to mind until.. nope. Never, Violets surname was.. she glanced at him again, he was formally chatting to Susan not realizing she was now looking at him funny.**_ "oh my god!"_ **Both Ben and her mother stopped their conversation to turn to her; great, she looked like a weirdo now. Susan frowned **_"see Mr Harmon, this is why__ i need you to help her. She's not well"_ **she moved her fringe from falling to far into her face, she was trying to keep strong for her daughter but Jamie could see her eyes beginning to water. **_"mum, please."_ **she looked to Ben. **_"i don't understand, treated, what kind__ of__ doctor are you"_** now it was Ben's turn to frown, he was silent. Susan looked at him then to Jamie who was now more confused than ever. Susan took Jamie's hands and rubbed them soothingly as she spoke **_"Ben is a physiatrist. You are going to see him once a_ _week,__ just until we see an improvement in your mood & behavior sweetie."_ **fucking sweetie! this was all unnecessary, she wasn't crazy yeah she felt abit fucked up in the head but she was a teenager. She just needs to adapt, right? Now Jamie's eyes were watering but not from sadness this was from pure anger; she threw her arms down by her side and yelled at the top of her lungs **_"I'm not crazy!"_

**VERY long chapter so I'm sorry but i must say it's one of my best yet. & yes i know, Addie died in the 1st season of AHS; but i'm my version she lived, i loved the character.. and this is my fanfic so if you're gonna complain DON'T ive fully explained myself already.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jamie sat on the stairs, her outburst clearly had got her extremely upset. **_"Mum please... why are you doing this to me?" _**Jamie's voice came out crackly and tears were now dripping down her face. Susan calmly sat down next to her daughter **_"darling i'm really sorry. _**It's **_for your own good"_** Ben nodded **_"why don't we just have a few meetings and we don't even have to let anyone know we can have__ them in the __house" _**he had hoped she would agree, he of course, could never leave the house until Halloween. Not that he always did anyway, unless Vivian wanted too; or he'd go out to get away from Hayden who still harassed him when she got the chance. Susan half smiled as she put a hand on Jamie's lap **_"see, only me and your dad will know. All we can do is try"_** Although by this time Jamie was only half listening she did think her mother was somewhat right; she could use someone to talk to, even if it was a complete stranger, cause right now, he was. Ben smiled as he took a step forward, he was leaning just in front of Jamie's face. **_"c'mon Jamie, no __pressure. You don't have to tell me about all the boys that have been chasing after you at school. Just how you feel, that's all i ask"_** she lifted her head up smirking before she wiped her eyes with her sleeve **_"fine then"_** she said after a long pause**_ "and Ben, there is someone i'd like to__ ask you__ about"_** Ben smiled**_ "just anything you wanna talk about. Don't be afraid"_** Susan stood up giddily Jamie knew she was happy; she always danced about when she was happy, her mother's mannerisms were hilarious to her. Susan turned back to Jamie**_ "i love you __sweetie"_** Jamie just raised her eyebrows **_"yeah... love you"_** Susan rolled her eyes before reaching for Ben's briefcase he had been holding since he walked in. **_"I'm so sorry. I'll take that for you"_** it had defiantly been a long day for her. Ben became alarmed **_"oh don't__ worry yourself Susan honestly."_** He clutched onto the case, not wanting to part with it **_"i really only came to speak to Jamie and confirm that i shall see her twice a week at 5 o'clock that plenty of time for you to be out of school?" _**Jamie nodded; wouldn't he know that she thought, Violet didn't look that older than her... surely she still went to school" Before she could say anymore Ben had already gone.**

**Susan smiled brightly**_ "he was a nice man and if he can help you then i'll make it worth his while"_** Jamie stood up in shock; what the hell did she mean by "worth his while" she dreaded to think. **_"uh cool stuff mum.. I'm away to my room, got some homework due for tomorrow__"_ she hurried upstairs and closed her door behind her. Just as she was about to collapse on her bed she heard a knock, with a sigh she got up and only half opened the door; to her displeasure it was Cole. _"what do you want dweeb"_ **ever since they were little Jamie always called** **her little bro insulting names it was only when he listened to her that she ever referred to him as "Cole". He tried to open the door** **wider but Jamie pushed back** _"i said what do you want? I'm busy!"_ **she heard him sighing** _" look, i'll actually__punch you if you don't start talking"_ **she was getting impatient now. Cole frowned which made Jamie feel bad; she opened the door fully and smiled sullenly** _"you have 5__minutes.. so talk"_ **she said as he ran in and she closed the door. Jamie kept her eyes on her brother as he was nearing her CD collection; he picked up Nirvana's Nevermind album that she borrowed from her uncle but loved that much she never gave it back.** **Cole pointed it at her like it was something disgusting.**_ "seriously Jamie, Nirvana. i heard in school that that Kurt Cobain guy was a_ _druggie and he killed himself..."_ **(oh no he didn't!) Jamie grabbed the CD off him** _"you know fuck all you little shit! Kurt was an amazing_ _guy and_ _Nirvana were an awesome band. and oh.. what the hell are you in here for? i'm still waiting to find out. God, why wasn't i an only child" **she** _**grabbed the box of Cd's put the album back next to the rest and glared at Cole as she put them back under her bed.**_ "you _ _or any of my things without permission and you'll regret it. got it"_ **Cole stood still and his eyes widened** _"got it!"_ **she repeated. He gulped** **before nodding quickly. Jamie smirked; she loved to wind him up**. _"good"._

**Cole sighed as Jamie started to walk towards the door** _"you can go now if all you're here to do it do my brain in"_ **she opened the door.** _"no Jamie. i really need to tell you who i met today"_ **she closed the door and sat back down**. _"go on then"_

_"once you walked to me the gates then left a teacher came out from the school to take me in. It was really embaressing and almost everyone was laughing except this one boy, he stood looking at everyone else, his face was blank."_ **Jamie's eyed widened; 'what the hell' she thought.** **Cole continued his voice almost going into a whisper** _"and when i got in to my classroom it turned out i was to be seated next to the boy_ i _had seen in the playground."_ **Jamie sighed** _"god please get to the point, i'm going to fall asleep here."_ **she was getting very impatient even** **though she did want to know who he was on about.** _"uh.. so he told me his name was Michael and that he had seen us move in..."_ **she cut** **him off** _"seen us move in? i take it he lives in this neighborhood then?"_ **Cole paused** _"yeah. He really was acting strange and he said that his_ _daddy lived in our house.. i don't understand though Jamie. That's why i needed to ask you, is our daddy also Michael's daddy too?"_** Jamie was** **dazed, she understood his childlike confusion though; daddy, living here? things were weird here but a wee boy from school claiming** **his father lived in the same house as her and her family. Jamie couldn't comprehend it.** _"i really don't know Cole.. i think my advice would_ _be to stop playing with this boy. Our dad is our dad and no one else's, do not forget that."_ **Cole frowned** _"sorry Jamie. For the CD thing and_ _telling you about Michael.. i'm just scared"_ **Jamie wrapped her arms around him** _"don't be so stupid twrip. I'm your big sis and you can tell_ _me_ _anything and because of that you know what im gonna do"_ **he smiled up at her** _"i'll find out where this boy stays and tell him to leave you_ _alone. that make you feel better?"_ **he nodded.** _"great. now, did the teacher ever read out his full name? i can ask mum, she knows everyone_ _around here already."_ **Cole came out of the hug **_"yeah, it was... Micheal Micheal Langdon. That's it and he told me his mummies name_s _Vivian.._ _Jamie, he told me he killed his nanny a year ago and that he sometimes dreamed of killing again."_

_"what the fuck!"_ **Jamie was shocked.** _"Cole don't tell lies now.. the boy can't be older than 12, there's no way"_

**Cole stood up in contempt **_"i swear Jamie. I'm not lieing, i really am scared of him"_** Jamie shook her head **_"look i'll do what i've said i will_ _now_ _you need to go. It's almost your bed time"_ **she began aggressively pushing him out of the room **_"night"_** she said as she shut her door. Fuck homework she now had bigger things to think about; she put her pjy's on climbed into bed. Sleep was the last things on her mind all she did was think. Cole had to be telling lies, Micheal Langdon.. where have i. no! she turned over **_"Tate Langdon!"_** she threw her covers off which made her phone fall from the bed. **_"fuck!"_** she picked it up and when she did she jumped **_"god Violet. I've told_ _you to__ stop doing that."_** Violet was as she normally did sitting on the end of her bed playing with her hair. **_"what do you want"_** Jamie asked; she was not a good time. Violet looked round **_"i heard you and your brother talking. he has met Micheal eh.."_ **Jamie sat up; Violet always picked the worst times for one of her "friendly chats'. **_"yeah, so what. I'm handling it so threes no need"_** she tugged on her sheets **_"and_ _if_ _you haven't noticed i'm trying to get some sleep"_** Violet chuckled **_"you think i'm stupid Jamie? I've known you enough by now to know that you think this is all in your head and that you're going__ crazy__"_** Jamie pushed her fringe back; everything Violet had just said was true, she felt lost and vulnerable. No wonder her mum felt she needed to get a phyciatrist involved.**

**It was now coming up a month the family had been living in the house and the amount of weird and unexplained things were going up and up. She hoped Ben would be able to help her and speaking of him she remembered. **_"Violet"_** Violet turned to her **_"yeah"_** she bit her lip softly**_ "you're my friend aren't you.. "_ **Violet nodded. **_"well i want you to tell me the truth.."_ **Violet cut her off**_ "Jamie, I've always__ told you the truth. you know that" _**Jamie sighed**_ "i know.. but i can't help but fell like somehow you are tied up in whatever is going on in_ _this house__. and i can't help but think back to when i first met you and you claimed you and Tate were both ghosts. At the time time i was_ _skeptical_ _but now with everything that's going on i think i believe you.."_** Violet glanced around the room **_"you're to see me dad. he told me. He can help you Jamie and yes, Ben Harmon is my father."_

_"oh my god, i knew it!"_** Jamie exclaimed. **_"is he dead too?"_** she asked; again, she heard the answer before Violet opened her mouth. Violet turned back to Jamie and frowned **_"i think now you have a right to know Jamie. This house, they call it the murder house because everyone and i mean EVERYONE who has ever lived here has died.. that is except Constance Larry and Addie. You could say they made a lucky escape before things got too crazy" _**Jamie cut her off** _"even those two wee boys i seen from my window, they're_ _dead too?"_ **Violet nodded **_"everyone is. Those boys were just in the wrong place and the wrong time, Addie was there when they died"_ **Jamie sighed in relief **_"Addie._ _Constance's daughter, she's such a sweetie aint she?"_** Violet laughed **_"yeah she is but she's also feisty, like her brother..."_** Violet tilted her head ad she pulled up her sleeve **_"yeah her brother"_** Jamie assumed she would continue but she didn't, they both sat in an awkward silence until she asked the question Violet dreaded her hear. **_"Tate is her brother isn't he?"_**; all the pieces were beginning to fit in her head, finally. Violet nodded slowly**_ "and he's my ex boyfriend. That night we met and he was here aswel it hadn't been the first__ attempt by_ _him to get me back.. has he been asking you about me, he constantly asks Moira how i am but ive told her just to tell him to go away if he pesters her. Apparently he'll wait forever for me, well that's what Hayden says." _**Jamie shook her head** _"we don't really talk if_ _i'm honest_ _Violet. He doesn't know we are good friend i don't think, he mainly speaks to a brown headed girl and this slightly older blonde woman. Her voice goes right through me" _**they both laughed.** _" i think that's Hayden and Nora you are talking about. Yeah they_ _speak to Tate so he talks bullshit_ _when_ _he claims he's alone, those bitches keep him company when he needs it."_ **Violet sighed **_"i just can't find it in my heart to forgive him for what he's done. Y'know"_ **Jamie frowned**_ "no Violet, i don't know. What did he do? was it that bad?"_**; Jamie knew there was a creepiness about Tate but all around she thought he was just lost, hurt and unloved. Like she was. **_"i had assumed one of the others had already told__ you_ _but i guess i'm glad i'm the one to tell you."_ **Jamie nodded **_"yeah"_**; she was eager, what did the sweet boy that she had almost kissed in basement do to Violet? she wanted her to get to the point. **_"well, long story short he raped my mother in this old disgusting rubber__ suit. My__ dad had thrown it out but somehow he got it. Then there's the school shooting; he shot and killed 15 of his classmates then about__ two years__ago now he killed a gay couple that lived here. The next family to move in was us, now it's yours"_** Jamie was speechless; she had expected and almost hoped that Tate had simply cheated but after hearing everything he has done she began to feel physically sick. **_"Violet, i.._ _i_ _don't know know what to say."_** she paused. **_"That's terrible"_** she managed to blurt out. She reached out and hugged her; **_"i'm so sorry_ _Violet. I don't blame you for shutting him out"_** Violet slowly nodded and wiped the tears that threatened to drip down her face; she had always hated to let people see her cry even when she was alive. And whats more, it made her long to let herself forgive Tate even more when she did feel alone and sad, but that of course was not an option. She had made a promise to her parents which she intended to keep.**

**Jamie felt sorry for her but after a glance at the clock she really needed to sleep. With a yawn she looked back to Violet who now mirrored the same expression Tate had that night before they had shouted at each other. **_"Vi i'm really sorry but can we talk again_ _tomorrow? if i don't go to school tomorrow dad will kill me, ive had so much time off already.."_** Violet nodded as she stood up and made her way to the door. **_"night"_** she said, she left the door open slightly which Jamie hated. After closing the door she lay back down turned her iPod onto shuffle to try and settle herself; all to no avail though.**

**All that was echoing in her head was what Violet had said about the house the ghosts that were trapped here and of course Tate. "go to sleep you stupid idiot" but now the echoing was getting louder and she could feel herself slowly going insane. It was not long before she started sweating heavily and no amount of deep breaths could help; no way was she sleeping tonight.**

**The hours dragged by and when her iPod had run out of charge things got worse, it was 3 in the morning and the echoing was persisting. **_"fuck it"_** she had took too much; she slammed open her dresser door in search of her only release from everything. Her razors.**

**A single tear came to her eye as she made the first cut and despite the rush pf pain she felt she continued mutilating herself way into the rest of the early hours, she now realized what was going on, why she heard noises in the night and random people in her house.. The 'murder' house had been rightly named after all.**

**Jamie was in Ecstasy, with every cut she left a release like she was free in those that split second, everything else didn't matter. It was because of this that she had not noticed the young tall blonde boy peaking inside her room; Tate. His breathing was heavy but Jamie was oblivious to him, Tate felt frustration fill his body; a usual acuracnce for him but still, he wanted to show everyone not just Violet that he had changed. **_"Jamie no!"_ **he regretted it as soon as it left his mouth. Jamie was startled and darted round to him **_"what are you doing here.. go away."_** she threw the blood covered razor into the bag and pushed it to the side, making sure it was out of Tate's sight. Tate walked into the room. his face filled with rage. **_"i don't like seeing that. It's horrible"_ **he frowned, his anger had subsided but not for long.. **_"look! i don't care, get out! you have a cheek saying anything to me"_ **Tate didn't know why she was being so abrupt but with him seeing Violet leave hours before it wasn't long before he knew. **_"she's told you about me hasn't she?"_** Jamie glared at him **_"you think"_** she looked away, still pissed that he had interrupted her.**

**Tate felt his anger firing up again and had to stop himself from lashing out. In reality to him by Jamie cutting it highlighted even more of a similarity to Violet; the only difference not now just being the hair color but now he had finally realized, he could have a second chance, with Jamie, not mess up. Show he was a better man than his father ever was. Even though he had a strong hatred towards his mother he cared more about what Addie would think and from what he heard she really liked Jamie. This was it, his chance, he needed to take it. Before it was too late.**

**oohh whats Tate gonna do?**

**you'll have to wait and see; believe me though, you will not want to miss it.** **(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Any words with ' ' at either end means it's Jamie conscious._**

**Tate ****lowered his voice as he edged his way closer to Jamie who was now back sitting in her bed giving him evils. **_"i'm beginning t__o__ think you're deaf Langdon"_** her tone though sarcastic was very serious. **_"i know what you are, what you've done. Violet was right to_ _send you_ _a__way_"** Tate stood motionless, he didn't know why he could never get angry with her. That time down in the basement had changed him, he seen Jamie as a pawn to get Violet back but now he could see so much more. A young girl, fearless strong unafraid; he knew it couldn't be easy living here, he had been here for almost 18 years and there were still days he wished he could just disappear.**

**He still loved Violet and would continue to be there but there was a side of him that urged for him to pick Jamie. The _'voices'_ he called them were from the night they had met forever telling him to get Jamie; his heart wanted what his mind knew he couldn't have.**

**Although he tried to fight them he knew it was no use, he had to settle them in some way and this, here and now, he could see no other way...**

**When he looked back up he could see Jamie had nodded off to sleep; it was perfect. He rolled up her iPod placed it on her dresser and pushed her over slightly so he could lay beside her. Suddenly his head became flooded with all the memories of him and Violet; the way they hugged each other tight the way they both slept next to each other, not a care in the world, it was just her and him. No one could harm her, he would never let that happen. His demons egged him on but never once did he snap, he loved his Violet. She was his and he was hers. He couldn't help but remember the time they both blissfully took each others virginity, this bed, this is where he truly started living, in Violets embrace his world was complete. As he watched Jamie sleep the thoughts he had going through his head were telling him he had to.. He whispered softly into her ear. **_"Jamie. Jamie."_ **She didn't move, all she did was move her hand that had been covering her angelic face. Tate was overwhelmed with how angel like she looked, Violet was perfection when she slept but she had nothing on Jamie; her eyelids would flutter every now and then and her breathing was always slow and paced, he wondered if she was dreaming, and what she was dreaming of. Him, no, she hated him, everyone did. Although he couldn't help but wonder if she felt like he did, Violet never truly disclosed her true feelings until the night she told him to go away but Jamie, he hoped she yearned for him like he now yearned for her.**_ "please wake up. i need to ask you something.."_** there was still no reply, he sighed. She must be in a deep sleep he thought; i'll need to come back another night. The voices had faded as if they knew Tate was right, tonight was not the night, he had to wait and there was nothing they could do about it.**

**Tate stood up sorted the quilt that was now hanging half way of the bed and took another glance at her face. **_"i love you Jamie_ _Dawson"_** his voice a whisper only but Jamie could hear it; she had been pretending to sleep the whole time. Her heartbeat raced as he leaned over her and kissed her forehead gently before leaving her wanting more. She eyes opened as soon as she left and she sat up **_"he loves me.." **'but he's evil Jamie' **_**her conscious was kicking in telling her to stay away but again, her heart was singing her a different tune. **_"he was so sweet, i bet he wanted to to wake up so he could tell me. Damn, why did i not just open my eyes"_**; _'Violet will not be happy' _her conscious was right but she didn't care, her heart was still beating 10 to the dozen and never since she had moved to this house had she felt this happy, the cute guy she had been dreaming about the last month loved her back. It was like something out of a movie. Regardless to say Jamie was up the rest of the night, thinking about Tate and trying to forget about the terrible things he had done. After all, the past was the past, everyone makes mistakes. Tate was a messed up person who just needs love & if Violet wasn't willing to help him she was, god the way she felt she would do anything for him.**

**...**

**The next morning Jamie awoke bright and early; despite not sleeping a wink the whole night. She sprang out of bed Grabbed a strapless top an old shirt and some skinnes then practically danced her way downstairs to make her usual breakfast; an omelette.**

**Jason had just been out side starting the car to get ready to go to work when he noticed Jamie with the radio on high, parading around the kitchen humming along to the music. he laughed **_"Who are you and where is my daughter"_** he said sarcastically; expecting to get a mouthful of cheek back. **_"very funny dad. Your daughter is right here, you want some toast?"_** she smiled and Jason could not believe was he was hearing. **_"you. you want to make me toast?"_** Jamie sighed softly**_ "yes dad. god i'm doing nothing else, my omelette is_ _practically done.__ Just need to add some salt to it"_ **Jason shook his head **_"no thank you darling, i need to be off now anyways"_** he smiled and Jamie returned it. **_"okay dad"_** Jason turned to go but turned back **_"i really like the new Jamie. Just so you know"_** he smirked. Jamie ran and gave her dad a hug **_"same dad. same"_

**A while had passed and Jamie was beginning to wonder where Cole was. He was never good in the mornings but after she had shouted up to him a few times he usually got the message. However It was really quiet with her already been in the kitchen to make her morning coffee; Susan wasn't one for conversation in the mornings. Jamie frowned as she looked again at the time **_"mum!"_** she shouted. She heard her mum talking on the phone to someone before she put down her mug **_"yes sweetie. Shouldn't you be going for the bus yet."_

**Jamie walked into the sitting room and picked up her mothers empty mug **_"yeah but i don't know where Cole is. i called on him ages_ **ago **_and he's still not up. Did you let him stay off again?"_ **Susan shook her head **_"no sweet. Constance from next door was taking her__ grandson__ Micheal to school and she said she'd take Cole so's you can have more time before you need to catch the bus. But it seems like_ _you've wasted_ **it **_s__o.."_** Jamie half smiled and proceeded to the kitchen where she washed through the mug; Constance didn't seem like the kind of women to do something out of the goodness of her own heart, or was she.. (Tate was already making her see things differently) She could have a motive, but she had promised she would speak to Micheal's mum. She just had no idea that his mother wasn't in the picture and his gran was looking after him. Genuinely Jamie would be very stern if a boy was annoying Cole but her having to talk Constance down admittedly gave her the shivers. The women was intimidating; she knew this from when she was talking to Violet just outside her house, about a week earlier. Jamie was letting Violet know about a guy that had befriended her at school, his name was Gareth. He wasn't a geek but all he did was read books and quote useless nonsense to her and frankly she really didn't care for him that much. But being a loner and break and lunch was never a good thing so she put up with his ramblings anyway. She also felt a little creeped out by the way he would constantly ask her questions about her house and secretly she thought he was a tad obsessed with her. Regardless Violet and her were giggling away and Constance was clearly getting annoyed. She occasionally sighed as she was cutting her bushes and it wasn't until a little blonde and blue eyed boy came whizzing out into the garden making loud earoplane noises that they noticed her menacing glares. Violet sighed and muttered under her breath but luckily Constance didn't notice as she was giving a lecture to Micheal.**

**It was that day that Jamie found out Constance's true colors, no way was telling her Cole didn't want to play with Micheal going to be easy. She would need to find a good time to do it, perhaps even pay her a little visit have a nice chat then stick it to her.. Jamie dried her hands as she heard her mothers faint voice. Suddenly she snapped out of her daydream as Susan's calls became louder.**

_"oh Jamie remember and try and get home sharp tonight. First session with Ben and you don't want to be late sweetie."_

_"oh fuck yeah"_ **muttered Jamie. **_"i forgot about that. Talking to Constance will just have to wait i guess."_** she frowned before picking up her bag and walking towards the front door **_"bye mu.."_** she paused. Tate was standing at the stop of the stairs smiling widely at her. Her mother answered her but Jamie was to busy looking into Tate's eyes she didn't hear her. she mouthed bye before finally closing the door behind her.**

**Jamie smirked all the way to the bus stop and within a few minutes after she arrived the bus came speeding round the corner. Taking a glance at her phone she knew why; it was late.**

**the bald headed bus driver stopped pressed the button to open the door and stared blankly at Jamie who was staring back while biting her lip slightly. **_"c'mon then"_ **he muttered suddenly. he took a look around **_"i'm glad its just you. We're are very late and i__ almost_ _didn't stop here..__"_ **Jamie wanted to ask why but she just sighed as she got on and took her usual seat; nearest to the front as possible.**

**The jocks geeks hipsters & annoying group of bubble headed cheerleaders all had their own territory on the bus but Jamie along with Gareth and a few other people who rarely spoke all had to take what they could get. Without a doubt Gareth always sat himself next to Jamie but this day was different; not just the fact that we were late but Gareth's usual happy go lucky mood was non existent. Not only that the bus driver had to help him on with his bag, his usual satchel he brought wasn't in his possession and what replaced it was something totally out of the ordinary; a large black duffle bag. Jamie's raised her eyebrows as the driver struggled to push it onto the bus **_"seriously son, whats in this?"_ **the driver asked. Gareth laughed as he walked on board **_"It's a beautiful day isn't_ _it?"_ **Jamie tutted, typical of Gareth to answer a question with a question. In a way she had to admit he was abit like her. The driver shrugged as he handed the bag to Gareth and started the engine up once more. As he passed her row Jamie looked away hoping he would not notice her and to her luck to didn't. She looked over her shoulder and gasped **_"Gareth watch.."_** it was too late, the head cheerleader 'Natalie' had stuck out her leg which made Gareth fall flat on his face. Naturally everyone laughed except her. **_"Dude,__ what's in there? the project for Bio isn't due till next month"_** Natalie smirked at Jamie then back to Gareth who had eventually picked himself and the bag up. **_"why aren't you sitting with your girlfriend anyway?"_ **she glanced at the bag **_"oh i'm sorry, guess the bags more__ attractive."_** her obnoxious giggling was pissing Jamie off but her awesome start to the day was not going to be ruined by a slutty girl who thinks shes better than everyone else so Jamie in the end held her tongue. Especially considering that she was a little bit curious of what he had in that bag and although she'd never admit it, she felt let down that he had went to sit on his own.**

**And so they eventually arrived at West Filed High. It had been the longest bus ride to school EVER even though they were '_apparently'_ late. As soon as the doors opened Jamie marched out no waiting for Gareth who again had to get the drivers help with his stupid bag. Her first period was English and she was looking forward to it, the teacher she had 'Mr Jenkins' always had rather interesting stories to tell and had taken a certain liking to her as soon as she joined the class. The bell rang and as usual she was the first one to walk in. Mr Jenkins smiled politely as he took his seat at his desk. **_"how was your weekend Jamie?.. do anything nice?"_ **she was about to answer but decided not to when the flood of students started pilling in. Mr Jenkins sighed as he stood up and looked directly at the empty seat next to Jamie; Gareth's seat. Jamie shrugged when asked about his whereabouts. She had last seen him on the bus and usually she'd see him getting registered but today she hadn't.**_ "Sir would you like me to go look for him?"_** she knew no one else really gave a fuck except her and the teacher and she was getting worried. Mr Jenkins shook his head **_"no dear its fine._ _There's maybe a problem at home or something, i wouldn't worry"_** Jamie nodded but her gut was telling her there was defiantly something wrong. Jamie knew his home life was a little rocky (that was one of the convo's she had listened in to) his dad was forever beating his mum up and he always felt ashamed. Jamie had told him numerous times that it wasn't his fault and that she herself had weird stuff happening in her house as well (however she never dared to go into details). With that been said over the last week he had told her everything was beginning to get better so she didn't think that was the reason he was skipping. English was never his best subject but she helped him if he ever needed it. she frowned; her awesome day was now turned to one of deep thought and guilt. Maybe she should have waited on him, he maybe wanted to talk, but he sat away from her.. nothing was adding up.**

**Suddenly the bell rang which woke her out of the daydream she was in. Mr Jenkins looked concerned and after the rest of the students had vacated the room he walked up to Jamie's desk and knelt down to her eye level.**_ "i could see you were in another world_ _during my lesson Jamie.."_ **she cut him off **_"no sir please im just wor..."_ **he smiled **_"its okay i'm not mad. It's Gareth isn't it?"_ **she nodded **_"yeah, i feel guilty, i mean i never waited on him this morning but he never sat next to and he carried this weird bag.. well, the driver_** carried it **_on bu.."_** the teacher shh'd her **_"stop. Look the school knows about his problems at home and first chance they get they're going to call_** his **_parents ask if he's there."_** he paused **_"its routine for students we know have disturbed home lives. ever since"_** he looked at the door then back to Jamie **_"awk never mind. No need"_** Jamie stood up **_"what is it? tell me."_** Mr Jenkins shrugged **_"it's not important its just we need__ to__ speak to Gareth before next week comes. before the anniversary of.. aw gosh ive said too much"_ **he rustled through his pocked and wrote a few lines down on a sticky note before handing it to a confused Jamie. **_"better go. You have Bio next, Mr Roberts is a very inpatient__ man."_** he laughed Jamie laughed too but only until she was out of the classroom. _'what was that all about'_ she wondered.**

**The day went on and it turned out that Jamie's English teacher must have been right; he was sent home at registration.**

**Most days were a drag but especially today, Natalie and her _'crew'_ had pushed her into Mr Roberts during Bio which made him more angry at the fact she was late so she through no fault of her own got given a detention slip for the next day. **_"great"_** she kept repeating as she walked home, she began to wish she had skipped school again. This had to be one of the worst days to even pretend like she wanted to go. Gareth was a cunt and right now she felt like she could punch him.**

**As she was walking up the path to her house Cole came running at her, she quickly moved out of the way to avoid being hit again. **_"what the hell! watch it."_ **she knew he was hyper but she was in such a shit mood she didn't care to be polite. **_"calm it sis i came to say hey__.."_** Jamie sighed **_"right well get out of my face.. i aint in the mood"_** Cole started walking in the direction of next door Jamie thought she'd stop him but eventually thought against it. Let him suffer, Micheal couldn't be that bad if he was forever going in for him and plus why should she be the only one who suffers today.**

**Susan greeted her daughter by a hug as she walked in and even though she put her arms around her too Jamie couldn't help but start to tear up.**_ "aw baby."_** she hugged Jamie again **_"bad day at school?"_** she looked genuinely concerned but Jamie didn't want to talk about it, all she wanted was to find Tate and fall into his strong arms. **_"mum i'm fine"_** she pushed her mother off and wiped her tears. **_"i just want to be alone is all"_** Susan nodded then frowned. **_"so will i tell Mr Harmon to come back another time then?"_** she looked into the sitting room where he sat **_"fuck"_ **Susan was about to give her a row for her language but before she could Jamie had already ran upstairs and into her bedroom.**

**Susan walked into the sitting room and sat down with a loud sigh. Ben turned round **_"is everything okay Mrs Dawson?"_ **she began playing with her hair nervously **_"yes. Jamie is upset, i don't know why but as ive said she never talks to me anymore__. It's almost like she lives in her own little world. and i guess my husband was only trying to cheer me up when he told me she had turned over a new leaf"_** she sighed softly **_"same old Jamie"_** Ben shook his head **_"no Susan. we wont give up, Jamie reminds me of my daughter."_** he stopped when he seen Jamie standing at the door. he smiled and she smirked back **_"Violet. Violets his daughters name mum"_

**Susan completely ignoring her earlier statement ran up to her **_"i was just telling Ben i didn't think you were in the mood.."_ **Jamie shook her head **_"no mum i'll talk. Just had to go up__ and change"_**; in actual fact she had been up stairs chatting to Violet. She told her that Tate was acting differently (she actually looked concerned) Jamie knew why, they were both madly in love with each other but because she had been a pussy and not opened her eyes he didn't know she felt the same way. Granted her friendship with Violet meant alot to her and although she had to tell Violet exactly what was going on someday that day was certainly not today.**

**Susan kissed her daughters head before making a quick escape to catch Moira before she '_left'._ Ben was fixing some of his notes while Jamie was glancing down at her phone, things were awkward and Jamie had had enough of these awkward situations;**_ "Ben_ _why are we pretending?"_** he either didn't hear her or he was deliberately ignoring the question; Jamie sighed as she put her phone on the small table next to her and glared at Ben who was now smiling. **_"so Jamie, would you like to explain to me how you're feeling at__ this_ _present moment"_** she could feel her blood boil **_"how am i feeling. you've got to be kidding me right?"_** Ben was confused; maybe he hadn't heard her. she sighed **_"i'm pissed.. actually you want the truth__"_** he nodded and flicked through his notepad. **_"well i'd first like to say that you're__ a very good actor. Pretending you give a fuck about me... you are a joke"_** Ben stopped writing and looked up **_"your mother is worried_**. **_She told me you see things, things you can't understand."_** he pushed himself more into the chair **_"ghosts, spirits, do you believe in things__ like that?"_ **Jamie smirked; before she met Violet and he'd have asked her that she would have been rolling around on the floor but now, with everything she's seen, she knew the supernatural DID exist. **_"yeah. i do. and if that makes me crazy then so be it"_ **Ben nodded slowly as he continued to write notes down. **_"i want you to understand Jamie that these things you think you've seen"_ **Jamie tutted **_" think! don't you even go there big man i know you're dead too" _**Ben's eyes widened** _"you know?.."_**; he wanted to say more but** **a part of him still wasn't sure.**_ "yeah i know"_** she muttered before looking back down at her phone which was still vibrating in her pocket. She barely heard Ben ask her the question again but she spoke to cut the tension **_"Ben i know Violet. She's my best friend. ive been told_ _everything.. down to the last detail. i also know about Tate"_** Ben slammed down his pen which made Jamie jump. _"TATE! that Tate_ **_Langdon. Violets told you about him.."_** Jamie could see he was annoyed and now wished she hadn't mentioned him at all. **_"Mr Harmon_** (she only called him that to remind him he was still her doctor) **_why are you so angry?"_ **Ben shook his head as he put the notepad down and began scaling the room. **_"He's the reason we're all dead.. my family. Violet wasn't meant to tell you all that, just as much_** to get **_yous all out of here. I'll need to talk to her later"_ **Ben rolled up his sleeves then opened his mouth to say something but got cut off **_"what__ the hell. Get us out of here? my family, why? this house is cool, and i'd miss it."_**; Jamie never thought she'd say those words but every word of it she meant. After everything and now (maybe) having Tate. No way was she leaving, this was her home now.**

_"you and your family aren't safe here Jamie."_ **he lowered his voice. **_"surely you have realized that by now? My wife Vivian and i as well_ **as **_Violet made a pact that we would not let another family meet the same gruesome death like we did. Hear me Jamie, Tate he killed_ _Violet.. she overdosed__ and it was his fault. He drove her crazy and he'll do the same you if you're not careful"_** his eyes were beginning to tear up from sadness and indeed anger. **_"it's been a year and i still wish i had just listened to Larry."_** Jamie pushed her fringe back and tried to take everything in but deep down she felt like bursting into tears. Violet hadn't mentioned how she died and Jamie never felt it was right to ask but now, this changed everything. Tate had his flaws (who hasn't?) but after hearing of how Violet died she could hear her heart break. **_"i.. i don't know what to say. I'm sorry Mr Harmon. i had no idea"_ **Ben wiped away his charade of tears and smiled **_"you are__ young, you have a life to live don't get stuck here, you'll regret it."_** Jamie felt numb; her whole world had been shattered, felt nothing but heartache and if she was honest she felt like she was already dead.**

**The session ended very quickly and after Ben had_ 'left'_Jamie ran upstairs eyes filled with rage found her razor stash and started her usual routine of making long deep cuts on the inside of her thighs.; she had left her door unlocked, right now she didn't care if anyone walked in. She knew how to get rid of the ghosts (that was a thing Ben told her about). Jamie heard heavy breathing coming from the other side of the door. she sighed **_"go away!"_ **to her it sounded like Cole who would have just been needing a pee or have a noise she got up and locked the door. When the breathing continued her curiosity got the better of her so she decided to stop; she cleaned the blood stained floor washed her legs pushed her hair back out of her face and tied it up in a tight pony tail. She frowned into the mirror before opening the door; she was wrong, it was Nora. **_"oh.. its you."_** Jamie began to regret opening the door; **_"yes it's_ _me child. Now you listen to me. Tate is down in the basement he's tried to talk to Violet again but that stubborn madam has rejected him once again.__ He said you seem to like him so i'd ask if you could cheer him up, i can't seem to get him to stop sobbing."_** Jamie could sense the urgency within Nora's voice but she now knew the REAL Tate and right now, her feelings for him were all over the place, she needed to get her head together and see what she really wanted. **_"well i'm not helping him. He doesn't know this but i know everything,_ _EVERYTHING Nora. Not just the sugarcoated details. He's a monster and he has hurt everyone who has gotten close to him & Violets_ _right. He is the darkness, and you can tell him that from me"_**; Jamie hated liars and in her mind Tate was the biggest one she had met, although her heart was telling her to go straight into his loving arms; as of right now, her mind was winning.**

**Nora sighed **_"you girls are evil. The boy just needs someone to love him.."_ **Jamie couldn't believe what she was hearing **_"are you fucking__ kidding me! You must be blind or stupid one of the two. Tate's been the cause of everything that's went on in the house; almost__ every death__ except yours and Charles's of course. Then you, you tell him everything he has done is okay. You're part of the problem as well. huh,_ _if you had__ been better of a mother in the first place maybe you'd still have your own son__"_** Out of nowhere Nora began to loose it. She grabbed Jamie's neck tight and screamed at the top of her lungs **_"BEEE QUIEEEETT!"_** Jamie's heart was pounding as Nora's grip became tighter **_"let..me go.."_** Jamie kicked her leg but Nora only flinched then turned back to Jamie and smirked.**

**a few seconds later Jamie fell to the floor; someone had thrown Nora to the other end of the hall. Jamie's vision was blurry but she could see a hand reaching out to help her up. Half dazed she took the hand and stood up.**_ "who is it?"_** she asked still abit shaken. A warm familiar voice replied **_"it's Vi. are you alright?"_** Jamie took a sigh of relief as she placed her arms around Violet still feeling shaky and so glad to see her. **_"where have you been stranger?"_** Violet laughed **_"avoiding you know who"_** Jamie's vision was now back and she joined in Violets laughter **_"well i just got strangled by that bitch laying there"_ **she pointed over to an unconscious Nora who practically looked like she was dead (only if).**

**Violet shook her head **_"she'll never learn. Don't worry she's fought with my mum a few times and she's had her ass kicked more__ than once._ _She just can't keep herself to herself y'know"_ **Jamie nodded before she took notice of Violets scar covered wrists. **_"you... self harm too"_** Violet pulled her sleeves up, she wasn't ashamed at all. **_"Yeah. i know you do too.. i don't anymore i promised Tate and as much as i hate__ his guts i really can't break any promise i make with someone_.**" She smiled**_ "much like the promise we've made to always tell each other__ everything. No matter what"_** Jamie nodded; yes she had made that promise but she couldn't say she'd abided as of yet. Her feelings were confused but she couldn't admit to herself that she had NO feelings for Tate. She just wasn't sure.. _'the many perks of being a growing teenager'._**

**After a good 20 minutes Jamie decided she would swallow her pride and go down into the basement to speak with Tate. She asked Violet to accompany her but Ben wanted to speak with her.**_ "uh okay"_** she muttered as Violet vanished; she knew exactly what he wanted to speak to her about. Not sure what to expect she ventured back into the old dark place where she had first met Tate (weird right?). She called out to him but there was no reply, perhaps Nora was lieing but why? Jamie had never been her biggest fan but mostly as well as the other ghosts she kept out of their way.** "Tate are you down here?"** all she could do was reach for the light switch her dad had installed after the last episode in the basement. It was so bright it almost blinded her but sure as soon as it went on she could see Tate. There he was; smirking like he had a secret and swinging back and forth in a white nanny styled chair. Well Nora had lied about one thing, he looked like he was in a great mood. She sighed**_ "i was told you were falling apart down here.. but_ _you__ look quite happy so i'll leave you."_** Jamie turned only to be face to face again with Tate. **_"where are you going Jamie? Did Nora send you__ down here. I've been waiting.."_** Jamie moved his hand from hers **_"Yes. She said you were upset and as much as i really don't care i just__ wanted to come down to see how you were. Out of curiosity, nothing __else." _**(she lied); His face was all brouced and his dark green jumper was all torn up, she wondered if he had been fighting. **_"Tate. What have you been doing?"_** she pointed to his face then to his jumper Tate slowly looked but shrugged it off. **_"don't worry. It was just my mum. My weekly beatings.. happens more often now because_ _she_ _knows how close i am with you"_** he smiled hoping Jamie would return it like she did before she went to school but she never. Her eyes kept studying his; **_"Tate i don't know what you're hoping for but i don't like you like that. I know what you have done and Vi and i are__ friends, i'd_ _never go behind her back like that."_ **Tate's smile turned into a frown **_"Violet. i love her.. no matter how much i try she will never love me_** the **_way she did"_** he looked at her with his sad eyes, as much as her feelings were confused they had no effect on her at all. **_"Look i'm sorry but you brought it on yourself.. Tate just stay away okay? from my family, Violet and more importaintly.."_**she hesitated for a second.**_ "me too Tate"_

**Tate's face dropped and his fists were clenched so hard **_"NOOOO! please Jamie"_** his high pitch screams alarmed Jamie who was now making her way back upstairs terrified. Tate's rage was evident as he dragged Jamie by her ankles back down and at his mercy pinned her down. **_"i don't have nothing if i don't have you!"_** Jamie struggled to get free. She felt Tate's grip getting loose **_"GET OF ME"_** she howled as she made a last final push; she got free. Tate glanced at her before scurrying away back into the only dark part of the basement which was not lit. **_"stay away from me you psycho"_** Jamie said as she slowly stood up and hobbled her way up the steps. She slammed the door walked over to the nearest couch then it hit her. She began to pour her heart out before she could even take a full breath; sobbing loudly, her eyes were plastered red and it was then that she knew, this was real heartache. Once she had finally calmed herself down she felt her eyes getting heavy. **_"no, i will not be sleeping here. not tonight"_ **She went into the kitchen wiped her face then began writing a note to her parents. she wrote;_ Mum dad i can't stay here.. Don't be worried i'll be staying at Gareth's. I'll still be going to school.. i love you. & tell Cole i love him too (and yes i mean it) i'll be back when i have sorted my life out but right now if i stay here any longer i might end up like everybody else has. ps; i'll try to be home before my birthday which is next week um yeah. sorry.. Jamie._**

**She tared the piece of paper out and stuck it in the center of the fridge.**_ "surely they'll see it"_** she said before she ran upstairs to pack a few things; she herself didn't know how long she'd be away for. Forever she was turning round making sure no one was watching her, the house had really made her aware of her surroundings and even though she sometimes could not stand Gareth right now she'd stay anywhere but here. With a sigh she walked back down stairs took her keys locked the door and began her journey to the bus stop.**_ "Jamie! Jamie! please don't tell mum and dad."_** said i sweaty faced Cole as he again ran forward. Jamie looked at him up and down **_"look i don't care okay. Just get in the house and make sure mum and dad get my note"_** She pushed her fringe back revealing her still stained face **_"note? what. Jamie whats wrong with your fa..." "just shut it and get in the house!"_** Cole done as he was told but he stopped at the door **_"Jamie. I'm sorry for being a bad little brother"_** she continued walking **_"Cole just get in. I'll see you when i see you.."_** Before Cole could reply she had vanished. He sighed **_"i don't ever wanna be a teenager"_** He opened the door to find Ben who was waiting for him **_"hello son"_ **he said quietly. Cole was bewildered by the stranger in his house **_"um hi.."_** he closed the door with a gulp.**

***meanwhile***

**Jamie was power-walking to the bus stop;despite the fact that combined with Tate tackling her to the ground and her own self infliction to her legs they were throbbing like mad. Though all she could hear was her heavy breathing and her even heavier footsteps. Every now and then she'd check her phone; Gareth was meeting her at the bus stop but she was waiting for his conformation text. **_"god, how long does it take him"_** she muttered noticing that time was getting on and she really did intend in going to school in the morning.**

**...**

**It had been half an hour after she had left her house and it was getting incredibly cold. Just as she was turning to go home Gareth came speeding round the corner in a blue mustang. Jamie's mouth fell open at the sight of it**_ "wow awesome car dude"_ **Gareth smirked as he leaned over to open the door **_"get in then. It's late and some people do have school in the morning"_** Jamie tilted her heard as she got into the car and put her seat belt on. **_"do you wanna die?"_** she asked as she noticed he didn't have his one on. Gareth chuckled **_"i live_ _on_ _the edge baby, if i die i die. It makes no difference to me"_** Jamie had to admire his courage but with that came the genuine concern she had for his safety. **_"put it on, for me"_** her eyebrows were raised and her ocean blue eyes must have sold it because is was not long before he done as she had asked. **_"good boy"_** she said in satisfaction.**

_**'did i just not give him a row for calling me baby? Jamie what's up with you. Just this morning you were head over heals with a dead guy who worshiped the ground you walked on and now you're here going to be staying with the freaky guy with the overly large obsession for you.. are you nuts? well your mum thought so, maybe you are. ugh, what are you doing!'**_

**the truth was Jamie never knew herself. She held onto her bag tightly as they were pulling into Gareth's driveway. **_"here we are"_** he said with a smirk. Jamie smiled **_"home sweet home.. for now"_** she muttered, Gareth didn't hear her but tugged at her sleeve. **_"c'mon_ _you. Let me show you where you'll be sleeping"_**_ 'oh great'_ Her stomach was turning as they both climbed the steps. Jamie gasped**_ "your room. I'll be sleeping in your bed." _**she felt physically sick at the sheer thought of having to share the bed with him.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jamie lay awake most of the night, not that she could get to sleep, Gareth's snore was almost unbearable and she felt sorry for his family actually having to live with him. Not only that but about 3 quarters of the bed was taken up by him, she barely had room to breath which she was not used to having slept in a double bed since she was 13. **_"ugh"_** she muttered as she tossed and turned bored and constantly looking up at the clock hoping it would be morning soon. Her mind began to wonder; her parents must have been so worried but earlier when she checked her phone there were no texts missed calls or anything 'thanks so called parents' what if she was in trouble, how could they be so oblivious. She was unstable (well her mother thought that) wouldn't they want me in the house where they could keep an eye on me? she sighed before looking over at a now drooling Gareth. **_"can't believe i chose to come stay_ _with you_**.**_"_ **No going back now, as much as she hated staying here after only a few hours the last resort would be going home. But as much as she was angry and frustrated at the whole situation anywhere was better than her house.**

**...**

**Gareth's alarm woke him up but not Jamie. She was already getting ready when she saw him yawn and stretch as he got up and switched the alarm off. **_"morning babe.."_ **his tone was happy even though he had just woken up. Jamie was straightening her hair and when she never replied back he came up behind her and pushed her roughly to the ground. Causing her to burn her ear lobe**_ "fuck!"_** she threw the tongs down and turned glaring at Gareth who was trying to hold in his laughter. **_"you okay"_ **he asked holding his mouth. Jamie continued to glare **_"NO. i'm not. Get me something i think my ear is burning off"_** Gareth done as she asked. **_"it doesn't look that bad_ _Jamie. You girls make everything so dramatic"_ **this time he let out his laugh which made Jamie sigh. Why was she wanting to live here again? oh yeah.. She took one last look at her ear. **_"I'm not taking this shit. that was uncalled for Gareth"_** she picked up her bag and wrapped the cloth he had brought around her ear lobe; **_"i'll be downstairs. Hurry up, it's almost 8"_** With that she stormed out of his room downstairs and into the sitting room. She had briefly been introduced to his parents and his little brother but now being in the same vicinity with them playing happy families made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Especially because she knew the truth.**

_"Morning"_ **she said as she gave Gareth's mother a warm smile. Anne gave one back **_"morning hunnie. Gareth awake yet?"_** Jamie nodded **_"he hasn't been awake long though"_ **she pressed the cloth down on her ear, the pain was getting to her now and Anne was starting to look concerned. **_"what happened dear? was that my Gareth, i'll give him a good sma.."_** she cut her off **_"oh no no Mrs Robson. That wasn't__ Gareth. I just wasn't paying attention while i was doing my hair, that's all."_** Anne**** looked relieved **_"oh good.. well not good that you hurt__ yourself but good that is wasn't, uh, i'll go make breakfast"_** Jamie half smiled **_"okay"_ **she felt bad lieing but with all she had heard she didn't want her to worry about her sons intentions for having her stay. She herself wasn't so sure, she had asked him and out of the sort of good friendship they had he had agreed. Now Jamie was thinking he had other things on his mind, other than helping a friend in there time of need. Regardless of what she thought she kept a smiling face and just tried to make the best of it. **_"Jamie dear, what_ _do you usually have for breakfast in your own house?"_** Anne asked; She liked to keep reminding Jamie that she was in a whole new environment when all she wanted to do was forget, atleast for now... **_"um.. dad usually makes me an omlette"_** she could hear Anne rustling through the fridge, determined to find some eggs. **_"sorry hunnie. No eggs. Harry must have took the last of them back to his..__ oh never__ mind. Would you like cereal instead?"_ **_'oh great'.._ **_"uh no Mrs Robson. I'll just get something from the door court when i get into_ _school." _**Speaking**** of school, the time was getting and and Gareth was still mucking about upstairs. She was about to go see what he was doing when his 12 year old brother Zack ran downstairs and into the kitchen. **_"mum! mum! Gareth is acting weird, he had a gun in__ his_ _hand and was pretending to shoot"_ **Jamie stood up startled and a little bit freaked out. Gareth Robson, the geeky guy with the good grades and goofy smile owned a gun. Now there were no surprises left in this world. Anne ran up Zack sat down on the couch and gestured for Jamie to sit with him. **_"don't worry, this happens all the time. Mum thinks its because of the divorce"_** divorce, Gareth hadn't mentioned anything about a divorce; Gareth and his mother were now arguing so loud the neighbors could probably hear. **_"divorce?"_ **Jamie said squinting at Zack who seemed unaffected by the raising of voices that could be heard. **_"does this happen alot?_ **she knew there were fights but she assumed they were between his mum and dad not him and his mum. Zack sighed before closing the door, blocking out half the sound. **_"My dad and mum are and have been for a long time.."_** she smiled, giving him reassurance **_"go on"_ **he picked up his bag, clutching onto it tightly as he continued to speak **_"the fights and arguing got out of control and me and Gareth got brought_ _into__ them. That was the last straw for my mum, she had to throw him out. It happened last night just after yous both went upstairs."_** he frowned **_"Gareth told us both he really likes you Jamie. Like really does.. hence why mum let you stay, she thought you would calm him down. Maybe stop him from acting out." _**Jamie felt a surge of guilt build up**_ "i'm sorry Zack. Gareth had__ told me things were rough but not to this_ _extent. i'm here for him because he's my friend but.." _**she paused before placing hers and his bag back down **_"don't let your mum know this but__ he's the reason i burnt my ear. He pushed the tong into me and it pressed down on it.."_ **Zack frowned **_"see. Mums really worried, so am i"_** Jamie understood their concerns; she opened the door as she could hear Gareth's making his way down the stairs. Zack followed her into the hall and became side eyed when he seen his Mothers head. It was all bruised, like she had been hit with an object by the shape of it. **_"gareth what did you..."_** Gareth had grabbed Jamie's hand and had ran out the door before Zack could finish his sentence.**

**Still abit shaken up with her awkward conversation with Zack Jamie pulled her hand from Gareth's. He looked at her **_"what? look me_ _and mum just had a discussion alright"_ **he seemed agitated, she knew it was defiantly not from lack of sleep which was one of the many reasons for hers. **_"Just walk Gareth. I have nothing to say to you"_** she heard his loud sigh and copied him. There was silence all the way until Jamie caught sight of what he was carrying. It was another duffle bag. identical to the one he had brought in the day before. **_"Gareth what the fuck."_ **she pointed to the bag **_"yeah. Your point is?"_ **he asked bluntly, knowing exactly what she meant.**

_"You brought the same bag in yesterday. You were all weird about it not telling anyone why then you done a disappearing act on__ me. You're not_ _yourself theses days.. i'm pissed off."_** Gareth had ignored her, he looked at his phone then turned back to her **_"this bus is taking forever. Wish__ my arsehole of a dad didn't take my car, we would be at school by now"_ **Not only was this so out of character for Gareth but never in the few months Jamie had known him had he ever been in a hurry to get to school. Yes he was a bit of a book worm none the less he hated the social aspect of it all. She sighed **_"We're not that late, why do you care anyway?"_** he just glared back at her then looked away **_"well fuck me i thought i was going to have a better day today. You left me yesterday so deal with Stacey and her crew and later on__ in bio i got..__ oh shit. i forgot."_ **Gareth turned to her with a smirk " can i fuck you? ha kidding, you got what?" She fanatically searched through her pockets then into her bag **_"i got a detention slip and i was meant to get it signed"_ **Gareth chuckled **_"you. you got detention? don't make__ me_ _laugh"_** Jamie was only half listening to him, she was more interested in finding the slip **_"sounds like you're already laughing at me so__ just_ _shut the fuck up and help me"_** Gareth sensed the helplessness in her voice and was shocked**_ "look Jamie it's nothing detention isn'__t that_ _bad, i should know.."_** Jamie breathed i sigh of relief**_ "found it"_** she stood up and forced it into her pocket **_"god what would i have_ _done..."_ **Gareth shook his head. **_"you are so paranoid Jamie. Relax."_** Jamie lifted her hand to slap him but stopped herself when she seen the bus coming round the corner. Jamie felt a sense of Déjà vu as she got on the bus and watched the bus driver hesitantly helping Gareth on the bus with his stupid bag once again.**

**It didn't take long for Jamie to realize the striking similarities of the previous day; Gareth barely said two words to her and just sat away like he had done the day before. Then suddenly it hit her; Zack had said Gareth had a gun and was practicing shooting. What if that was what was inside the bag? she looked around to see Gareth clutching tight onto the bag like his life depended on it. did it? what were his intentions or was it for protection. All these questions were floating around in her head and it annoyed her that she had no answers for any of them. Gareth took his eyes up to meet Jamie's and gave her a quick smirk. Her heart stopped. Maybe it's her she thought, he wants to use the gun to hurt her. 'what are you saying Jamie'**

**No one on the bus had said i word since her and Gareth got on. Which didn't help because it was routine for them to continue chatting mindlessly away once the bus started going again but on this particular day it was mostly silent. Although Jamie knew they were probably as freaked out as her about the re apearence of the mystery duffle bag she still felt like she needed them to help the atmosphere, make it normal. Even making fun of her at this moment wouldn't bother her as much, as long as there wasn't utter silence. Oddly she had grown to hate it. Another trait from the murder house. The journey to school was agonizing and awkward everyone felt it especially Jamie & once again she was the first person off the bus. The crowd of students blocked her view of Gareth but she figured he was again getting help from the driver. She wanted to leave but she didn't want a repeat occurrence of yesterday, she'd wait on Gareth and they'd register together this Jamie's shock Gareth had already walked right passed her, this time without the bag. **_"What the.. wheres your bag?"_** she felt like she was in a time warp, had she not just 10 seconds before seen him carry that stupid looking duffle bag out of the bus and onto his shoulder? obviously not... **_"Jamie you're so weird. c'mon we need to go register__ before we are late."_ **Jamie glared at him **_"we have plenty time and anyway, how can you call me weird? says the one that brings a gun to school_**. **_Whats that for by the way?"_** Gareth covered her mouth roughly **_"shut up!"_ **he pulled her away to the side. **_"don't say anything like that..__ its for something. Something that's going to help"_** Jamie pulled away **_"help us? Gareth. You are not making sense, since the start of this__ week you have been acting differently"_** she frowned. **_"i'm sorry about your dad"_ **Gareth sighed **_"my douche of a dad.. i wouldn't care if he died.__ That's how much i care about him."_** Jamie could sense the build up of anger in Gareth's face and body and it reminded her so much of Tate. **_"hmm.. lets just get to registration"_** she couldn't be bothered to argue any longer. She had moved away from her house to try and escape the weirdness, so far she still felt like she was still living in it.**

**A smile spread across Jamie's face when she seen Gareth walk into History class and sit next to her. **_"you alright?"_** he asked, seemingly in a better mood than earlier **_"yeah"_ **Jamie said simply, confident this day would be a better one. The teacher; Mrs Johnston a tall short haired woman was writing something on the blackboard before turning around and addressing her students. **_"okay everyone as many of you all know Friday marks the 18 year anniversary of the high school massacre." _**There was a complete silence, much like the scene on the bus but this time it was a startling silence; the kind you could hear i pin dropping in. On looking all around she could see everyone staring wide eyed at the teacher although Jamie actually had no idea what the massacre was she never asked. Attention seeking and trying to be the teachers pet was never her thing, she'd just sit and listen in like everyone else. Mrs Johnston sat down with a small frown as she continued **_"if anyone feels uncomfortable or doesn't want to listen to what i'm going to say you can leave now.."_** a few of the geeky girls left along with one guy but apart from that everyone sat, desperate for her to go on. ****.**_"i'd hope__d.. ah never mind. This Friday 18 years ago at approximately 9:20 am a former West Field high student got a hold of a heavy __loaded gun and_ _started shooting up the school. Killing 15 students and injuring 9; this is a very tragic event in the schools history but ive been told to_ _warn_ _you all that if you have anything you want to speak about, anything at all. On the day there will be people in who can do so.. also any funny business will be taken very seriously and the person may be severally punished... further more i wish you_ _all a safe day and please be careful."_** Jamie's heart was beating overtime. How could anyone do such a thing? she was obviously the only person to have only just heard because after Mrs Johnston handed out the textbooks everyone got straight into work. Not her though, her head was spinning and she really just needed out of here. **_"miss.. can i get a glass of water i can hardly breath"_** the teacher pushed her glasses back onto her face and looked up at Jamie who was now forcing down her gasps for breath. **_"oh sure. I'll let you get out of class even though you have done_ _little_ _to no work. Young lady i am not in the mood for this nonsense"_** Jamie looked away, annoyed at how she was clearly being made out a liar. It was then that she seen Gareth had also not even opened his textbook. **_"what the hell Gareth. why aren't you working?"_** she whispered, he was only a desk away but she wasn't taking any chances. He looked up at her with a smirk **_"could ask you the same__ thing"_** Jamie sighed **_"i know but you have known about the school shooting.. Gareth that was me just being told.i don't feel right"_** he backed away before tilting his head **_"yeah right. You live in the goddamn house where he lived. Don't play dumb.."_ **Jamie raised her voice slightly, he was pissing her off; **_"whatever! yeah my house has a history but i was told that no shoo.."_** she stopped mid sentence Gareth looked worryingly into her eyes. **_"Jamie.. Jamie. You okay?"_ **before he could get up to catch her Jamie had fallen off her seat. The teacher ran up to try and wake her up but nothing was working **_"Gareth what happened? looks like she's concussed"_ **Gareth knelt down and put his hand of Jamie's head **_"she could hardly breath. and you, she asked to be let out but ignored her! fuck sake"_ **the whole class gasped as well as Mrs Johnston **_"how dare you! this young lady is unconscious and you think its appropriate to speak to me like that. Shame on you"_** Gareth shrugged **_"i don't care. Just let me take her to the nurse, although if you had let her go there sooner i wouldn't have to carry her..."_ **Mrs Johnston stood up with a sigh before she wrote out then handed a slip to Gareth. **_"i don't know why but i trust you. Make sure__ she gets to__ that office Gareth.. or else"_** Gareth picked Jamie up threw her over his shoulder as he walked out of the class. He made his way down the hall, the nurses room was just opposite the fire exit doors but instead of taking her in he by passed the room and walked out the doors. **_"fuck this place"_ **he muttered as he got into his car and drove off.**

**Hours later Jamie awoke to find herself on Gareth's bed. **_"oh my god"_** she moaned as she sat up, her head was killing her. She looked around but there was no sign of Gareth anywhere; it was then that the memories of the day came flooding back. Tate. Tate was the West field high massacre shooter. She had been away from the murder house that long that when been told about the tragedy she had no idea that she did already know.. Jamie broke out into a cold sweat so she ran to the toilet and pushed her fingers down her throat, letting out the little once of food she had ate that day. **_"i can't do this anymore.. no matter where i go"_ **she sat herself next to the toilet and began to sob. She didn't want anyone to hear her especially Gareth so she put her hand over her mouth trying to muffle her moans. Suddenly the bathroom door was swung open and a short chubby wide eyed man stood; gazing at her as if she were an unknown species. Jamie stopped crying and looked up **_"i'm.. i'm sorry. you need in?"_** Harry opened the door wider and nodded **_"yes. if_ _you don't mind"_ **his tone was very stern but Jamie didn't have the energy to be nasty back. **_"okay.. i'll see you at dinner."_** she was trying to be polite but Harry was having none of it. **_"ha. Dinner. Anne has never made a decent dinner in her life. No wait, nothing in her life has__ been decent.. not even those children of hers"_** Jamie shook her head slowly. **_"girl no wonder you were sick. it's her cooking, shes__ useless. Don't know what possessed me to get married to her.. but__i'm getting a divorce she's a total waste of space."_** Jamie didn't want to listen to anymore of his crap, she hesitated in defending Anne but in order to show her anger she slammed the door as she walked out. Making her way back to Gareth's room she now knew everything she heard was correct. Harry had been a dead beat father and husband. She was glad he rarely came over anymore.**

**Jamie lay motionless on the bed and just stared up to the ceiling. _'what are you doing? Gareth brought you from school, you passed out because of Tate. Violet was right Jamie, he's evil forget about him.'_ Jamie rolled onto her side, she hated when her conscious was right but today when she witnessed the rage in Gareth's eyes that's when she realized he might not be so different. Just as she was getting undressed to go to bed Gareth staggered into the room; his eyes were red and Jamie could smell a stench of alcohol. **_"Gareth for fuck sake.."_** She sighed as she picked up her top trying to cover herself. Gareth looked up his eyes were now half shut **_"what the hell bitch.. if it weren't for me you'd be in the gutter somewhere. I'm entitled to go out drinking"_ **Jamie shook her head; _'fucking idiot'_ **_"deserve it? ha.. okay then. Gareth you aint even age to drink yet"_ **Gareth smirked before he threw himself onto the bed **_"i was kept back a year.. i'm 17 Jamie" _**Jamie's jaw dropped **_"what! don't lie to me.."_ **Gareth started taking his boots off **_"i'm not. My grades_ _were great so they decided i should be the year above. That's the thing though.. they WERE great. Not anymore"_** Jamie frowned a little, he was right, his grades had went downhill since all the stuff with his parents. That wasn't his fault though, she didn't know why he had to act differently, go out drinking or for instance, take a gun into school, all to give him self worth, she didn't understand it. Through all his flaws Jamie had grown a genuine likeness to him over the few days that she had lived in the Robson household. Anne was more understanding than Susan, she listened and never judged her. Zack was such a polite young boy, well that's what she thought. Gareth kept telling her different but she came to the conclusion he must have a crush on her, which she found cute. Then obviously Gareth; his persona had totally changed but to Jamie's confusion she kinda liked the new him, probably because a part of her still ached for Tate and Gareth was the only thing close to him she could get.**

**By this time Jamie had got changed and Gareth was drinking a glass of water Jamie had poured for him **_"drink that. it should help you get sober and stop acting like a douche"_** Jamie chucked, Gareth grabbed her sides and started poking her **_"go away Gareth!"_** she shouted, his playful side sometimes got too harsh and right now it was getting that way. Thankfully after a few minutes he got tired and stopped. **_"Jamie i really like having you stay here.."_** he took another gulp of water. Jamie smiled **_"that's nice. I've enjoyed it here too.. well_**, **_tonight was a tad weird for me"_** Gareth sat up **_"what do you mean? i'm sorry for coming in drunk"_** Jamie put her hand on his **_"no it's not you._ _It's well.. your dad"_ **Gareth turned his hand to clutch onto hers **_"Harry? please don't call him my dad.. what did he do?"_** Jamie pulled her hand from his and turned onto her side **_"well after i had woke up i felt terrible. I ended up going into the toilet to throw up and while__ i was in_ _there your dad walked in, he need in."_** Gareth sighed **_"look Jamie don't give him the time of day.. my mum did now look at what__ happened. Any decent human being would have waited until you were ready, especially you being a girl"_ **Jamie nodded **_"he was a little forceful with me and he__also said some nasty words about your mum. So in the end i was just glad to get out"_** Gareth rached to place his arm around Jamie **_"don't_ _worry. If he hurt you i'd break his neck"_** Any normal person would be creeped out by that statement but not Jamie. After all the things she had seen and been told she was now slowly becoming a lot more open minded. She would gladly watch Gareth break his fathers neck; but even though she felt this way it still scared her.**

**Gareth smiled before rolling over and invading Jamie's space in the bed. **_"move"_ **she said before yawning loudly. Gareth tutted **_"you have a cheek being tired. It should be me that's half falling asleep right now" _**Jamie laughed then turned round to face him **_"yeah well why__ don't you?"_** he smirked wickedly, she was beginning to realize what he wanted. **_"no. no. no. You're my friend Gareth, it wouldn't be_ _right" _**He continued to smirk **_"we could make it right Jamie. I'm so horny right now.. i can't sleep knowing a beautiful girl like you is laying_ _next to me_**, **_are you mad"_** Jamie pushed her hair back as she blushed**_ "Gareth i don't know.. i i'm not exactly an expert"_** He took her hand again before whispering **_"are you a virgin?"_ **Jamie continued to blush and when she didn't reply he knew she was. **_"i promise Jamie. I'll be gentle, i_**.**_. i__ love you."_ **as soon as the words had left his mouth they both were locked into a passionate kiss that was joined by rasps or breath and sounds of saliva being tossed between them. (i know, eww )**

**Gareth felt his penis getting a boner and so started unbuttoning his jeans while Jamie stared into his eyes **_"c'mon then, take your top_ _off then i'll get your bra"_ **Jamie could not believe what was happening and when she sensed that he was about to burst so she did what he said and also pulled down her bottoms. Once they were both naked Gareth laughed **_"Jamie you are so hot! and you don't wear a__ bra_ _or pants to bed.. even better"_** he winked as he leaned in to kiss her again. Jamie kissed him back for a few seconds then pulled away. **_"stop being so observant and just kiss me you idiot"_** she gave him a quick smirk before pulling the covers down, revealing her fully naked body. Gareth's eyes were almost popping out of his head as he got on top of Jamie. He looked down, Jamie was biting down hard on her lip, he could tell she was nervous. **_"Jamie.. you sure?"_** Jamie thought for a minute then caught his worried glance **_"yeah,_ _just.. do it slow"_** Gareth nodded before looking down, his dick was well really; it was rock hard and just as Jamie took a deep breath he plunged it into her. The motion of it inside her was uncomfortable and painful but he done as he had promised and was going at a slow pace. "Jamie tell me if i'm hurting you" she nodded before letting out a soft moan; she was now beginning to enjoy it. Jamie started pleading for him to go faster **_"Gareth please. It's in.. i love it please"_ **Gareth pulled out for only a short amount of time as he pulled a pillow up and pinned both Jamie's hands down. **_"okay babe.. you asked for it"_ **Blissful flashbacks of when Tate pinned her down were surfacing in her head and unknown to her this is what made her moan even louder as Gareth was really thrusting hard now. **_"god.. ahh"_ **Jamie had to hold in her moaning as she kept asking for more. Gareth was grunting so much and at first Jamie was scared **_"you okay?"_ **she asked; she didn't want to ruin the moment but she had to ask. **_"aw no baby.. you're just so tight. I'm gonna cum_ _soon"_ **Jamie smirked before laying her head back, still dreaming that it was Tate that was on top of her. Gareth's outbursts of pleasure were more frequent and when he finally cumed he moaned her name seductively into her ear. Jamie reacted by pulling him closer and kissing his head, luckily for her he had a few loose curls that matched to the way Tate's hair flowed. She was in her element; her climax would be soon and she was going to love it. After a short exhale of breath Gareth started again; wanting to make sure Jamie was fully satisfied.**

**Jamie screamed in pleasure as she reached her climax, she was vibrating in pleasure and Gareth smirked; he had done his job. He leaned forward to kiss her but before he could Jamie opened her mouth **_"Tate.."_ **(awkward ;L)**

**Gareth shot up, his face full of rage and his body was shaking. Jamie bit her lip so hard she began to feel blood **_"Gareth i.."_ **he shook his head **_"Jamie don't. Just don't."_** he began to get dressed and the silence was so unnerving.**

_**What had she done? a spare of the moment obviously but she had definitely hurt his feelings, that she knew for certain. He really love her.. not just the fact that she was now still laying naked in both his and hers sweat not to mention the other fluids they had made together. 'how could you be that stupid. Tate ruined this relationship for you? Violet told you, he's the darkness' She turned round to the side as Gareth turned the light off. No words were exchanged between them, and when she finally heard the familiar sound of his snoring Jamie couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She cried herself to sleep, knowing that Gareth would probably never speak to her again.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Same as the previous days Jamie got up hours before the alarm sounded. Once dressed she looked back at Gareth with a frown before leaving to go speak with Anne. She wasn't going to tell her what they had done just that she didn't think she'll be staying for much longer, she'd say they had a heated row. To her annoyance though Anne was no where to be seen, Zack was sitting at the table eating cereal while Harry lounged in the sitting room on the couch. She gave a quick smile to Zack who returned it and pulled out a seat for her **_"Jamie sit here"_** his face lit up when she sat down. **_"i was worried about you last night. We all were.. are you okay?"_** Jamie bit her lip softly, she didn't want to lie but she knew until she could speak with Anne she had no choice but to...**_"yeah i'm fine. Just took _a dizzy_ turn at school that's all."_ **Zack nodded then took another spoonful of ereal **_"i'm glad. Mum Gareth and i really like having you_ _here. you_ should stay here forever! i'd love that" **by now she could feel her heart shatter, she had ruined everything and she didn't have the guts to tell him she had screwed everything up. Jamie got up, kissed Zack's head softly then started making her way back upstairs. she heard Zack call on her but she couldn't turn back, it hurt too much to see how his face lit up every time she was near.**

**The time was 7:20, maybe it was too early for Anne to be awake she thought. She slowly walked upstairs and stood outside Anne's bedroom. Trying to make as little noise as she possibly could **_"Anne. are you awake?"_**Just as she was walking away Anne opened the door but only so Jamie could see her eyes. **_"who's there?.."_** Jamie turned and Anne breathed a sigh of relief. **_"oh Jamie. It's you"_ **she smiled. Jamie walked forward only half smiling **_"i need to speak to you."_** Anne nodded **_"okay sweetie, talk."_ **Jamie looked down at her feet, she really didn't want to have Gareth hear; even though he was rarely up before 8 she knew this morning would be different. He'd want to get up and tell him mum what had gone on and Jamie knew in order to leave with a little dignity she had to tell her side of the story first. Not here though, she wanted to be in a private inviorment, the guilt she felt was unbearable.**

**As she was getting to the point of explaining what had went on Gareth shot out his bedroom, face filled with rage, Jamie backed away as he got closer. **_"mum she's not getting to stay any longer"_ **Gareth was deliberately not paying any attention to Jamie who was now silently tearing up. **_"She's a slut and i hate her.. tell her to pack her bags or i will"_** Anne had the look of concern on her face but Jamie could also sense her confusion **_"but Gareth she's a nice girl. You brought her home yesterday, told us you thought you loved her.. now__ this."_ **Gareth shrugged, Jamie knew what she had done was totally out of order but for him to not even acknowledge the fact that he did in fact have feelings for her, she began to feel anger towards him even more. Before she could stop herself if came out **_"you.. you loved me__?"_ **Gareth didn't reply he just kept rolling his eyes **_"mum. i want her out and don't ever say i said that, i never and you know it"_** Anne sighed then looked over to Jamie with a frown **_"that girl is in bits! i thought i had raised you better than that"_** now it was Gareth's turn to sigh **_"yeah right mum. She's a slut, having sex with me and calling out another guys name.."_ **Anne turned wide eyed at Jamie who was now choosing to be silent; after all, Gareth wasn't telling any lies.**

_"no never.. Jamie sweetie? tell me Gareth's lieing. I know you could never do that"_** Jamie's heart was pounding, and cold sweat threatened to pierce down her face; identical to the symptoms she had had in history class. Jamie gulped as she continued to look helpless in front of them both. **_"fuck sake.. look mum she's a liar, Jamie do the decent thing and tell my mum you used me? go on, you basically_ _did"_** Jamie locked eyes with Gareth, now he was spamming a whole load of shit. Yeah she needed his help but never was she using him, she liked him.. it was Tate she thought of while they were having sex, not Gareth. He was her friend nothing else. Maybe she had took advantage of his nature but NEVER was she using him. That was uncalled for. **_"Gareth i'm your friend! what we done should__ have__ never been.. i led you along and i'm sorry, but being here has made me miss my home."_** she sighed **_"as much as i was aching to get away from it now i realize just how much i do miss it."_ **she turned to Anne **_"Mrs Robson i'm really sorry, thank you for letting me stay these past_ _few_ _days but as you can see i'm not welcome anymore."_** Gareth simply laughed as he walked back into his room and began bringing out all Jamie's stuff. **_"Jamie no hard feelings sweetie. I'll always be here for you"_ **Jamie was surprised but relieved that Anne wasn't now totally against her. She hugged her tightly before picking up her luggage with a glare and as fast as she could made her way downstairs. Last thing to do would be saying good bye to Zack, she dreaded it.**

**Taking a deep breath before she went into the kitchen she thought would help but to her dismay, it didn't. As always Zack's face lit up and again this made Jamie's heart ache. **_"Zack, i need to tell you something"_** his glazing smile disappeared as his eyes moved down and he noticed her suitcases. **_"Jamie no.."_** he knew she was leaving. She could barely speak for the tears **_"Zack i'm very sorry."_ **she walked over and held him for a few minutes while stroking his head softly. **_"i didn't want this to happen but please don't think its__ your_ _fault. Far from it. You were one of the little reasons for me to stay;"_** again she was lieing but she couldn't bare to leave knowing she had broke a little 12 year old boys heart. It was just another white lie she had to tell.**

**Zack looked up to her and smiled **_"i love you Jamie.. will you still come and see me?"_ **Zack had been fighting back floods of tears but all of a sudden he let himself go **_"of course. i love you too Zack. i'll never forget how nice you have been to me."_** Jamie glanced up at the clock then turned Zack round to face her.**_ "now, we really need to get to school so how about you come with me to my house i'll get my__ little_ _brother and as i used to i'll take yous both to school. how does that sound?"_** Zack wiped his face **_"yeah sure. You have a little brother,_ _nice."_** Jamie laughed before she too wiped her face and fixed her hair. Zack helped Jamie out of the house with her suitcases and just as they were leaving Gareth shot of the door with such force that he knocked over Zack. He cried out in pain as Jamie now half way up the path ran back to make sure he was okay. **_"are you alright?"_** she asked, glaring at Gareth who was either totally oblivious to having just knocked over his little brother or it was his intention, either way Jamie was furious. Zack got up and limped over to the front step **_"i think its broken. How will i play basketball now"_** finished giving evils to Gareth Jamie turned to attend to Zack. **_"believe me, if it_ _were broken you'd be in more pain than you are now"_** Zack shrugged **_"what was that for anyway, he must be really angry about something"_ **Jamie nodded **_"so.. where does it actually hurt?"_ **she was eagerly trying to change the subject.**

_"my knee, its stingy.."_ **Jamie knelt down and carefully lifted up his trouser leg that reveled a black and blue dent just above his knee cap. **_"ugh.. i'll see if i can move it Zack. I'm pretty sure it's not broken"_** As soon as Jamie gripped her fingers on to his knee he howled. **_"maybe it is broken"_ **Jamie said with a frown. **_"no no are you serious?"_** Zack was in distress, she needed to calm him down just in case Anne got woken up. **_"shh. Look i'll help you in, get your dad to take you to the hospital."_** she took another looks at his knee **_"there's no way you are making it into school today"_ **Zack sighed **_"okay then. Tell Cole i said hi"_ **Jamie could see the disappointment on his face but she had no time now. The time was 8:40 and school started at 9:05; **_"Zack here"_ **she helped him up and left him on the stairs. **_"sorry Zack i have to go. Byee" **he said bye back and with that she left.**_

**Having now to carry two suitcases with less than 20 minutes to get to school, she knew she was going to be late. '_detention here we_ _come'_ it was just turning 8:50 when she reached her neighborhood; her dads car wasn't in the drive and it looked like there were no lights on in her house. This was strange and she was beginning to think all sorts. Although it was a sneering hot day Jamie felt like she was melting, having stupidly put on her long dark pair of skinny jeans and a long woolly jumper; what had she been thinking? her own front door was locked and with her being such in a rush to leave she had forgotten to take a key. **_"fuck"_** she said as she opened the letter box **_"hello. Mum dad? Cole? it's Jamie, i'm back"_ **she heard muffled voices but figured it was one of the ghosts. The only thing now to do would be to check next door, Constance's house.**

**Hesitantly Jamie knocked on the door, hoping no one would answer. She stepped back once she could hear the sound of pattered heels walking towards the door and unlocking it. "um hello dear." said Constance with a huge grin **_"what brings you here? is it for__ Cole._ _I can assure you he's been nothing but an angel the past few days"_** Jamie looked behind Constance and seen both Cole and Micheal standing attentively, as if they were waiting for permission to move. **_"uh no.. i'm i'm just back and i was wondering why i'm not__ getting__ no__ answer when i go to my door"_ **Constance looked confused the same as Jamie **_"you sure they are not in dear?"_** Jamie nodded **_"tried the_ _door a few times and all i'm getting is weird noises"_ **Constance laughed before opening the door wider **_"come in dear. We can figure this out_ _together"_ **Although all she wanted to do was relax in a nice relax she knew school would be starting soon **_"no thank you Mrs_ _Langdon_**_"_ **_"Constance"_ **she snapped back. Jamie nodded **_"sorry.."_** Constance smiled, she liked intimidating people especially young girls like Jamie. She had done it to Violet too, she liked to have a sense of power in her life.**

**It was then that Larry, a middle aged man with horrific facial burns walked up behind the two boys and placed his hand gracefully on their shoulders. **_"i'll look after them"_** he said with a smile. Constance faked a smile back then turned back to Jamie. (and yes he didn't go to jail in this version and he won Constance back. Although she's only with him for help with Micheal) **

_"i'll take you in. Hop in my car and i'll be out soon"_** Jamie half smiled as she done as she said. The car looked so old, Jamie guessed possibly the 60's but her hunches were always wrong anyway. She watched as Constance started pointing her finger at Micheal and it was then that she began to wonder about his parents and how she ended up raising her grandchild. She thought of asking but her curiosity would have to wait and in the current situation she thought she'd better just leave it. **_"so where have you been living_ _Jamie?"_** this had been the first time Constance had used her first name. **_"a friends.."_** she sank back into her seat, the atmosphere could be cut by a knife. Constance was looking at her through her mirror **_"a boyfriends i take it?"_** she smirked. Jamie slightly looked up **_"no. i don't_ _have one"_** she was beginning to wish she had not excepted the ride now. **_"are we there yet?"_ **Constance looked away from the mirror **_"soon dear"_** Jamie sighed softly **_"i just needed time away.. i was getting so depressed in that house"_** Constance nodded as she lit up a cigarette **_"that's why i recommend Mr Harmon, he can help you"_** Jamie gave her a small glare **_"like he helped Tate?"_ **Constance turned to Jamie; shocked that he knew about Tate **_"Yes Tate. he may not be the best psychiatrist but he sure does try.. Tate lost his way a long time ago and he's been helping_ _him get__ better"_ **Jamie felt sick, how could she think Tate was an angel at heart? he shot and killed 15 innocent people and raped Violets mum not to mention all the other terrible things.. this woman was delusional in Jamie's eyes. But she couldn't help but wonder why she thought so highly of him. **_"Constance, do you know Tate, like personally? before he died"_ **Constance stopped the car, the school was just up ahead why would be she stop here. **_"Tate is my son Jamie.."_** Jamie couldn't believe it **_"what_ _no.._ _why are you saying that?"_ **Jamie tried to get out of the car but Constance had locked all the four doors. **_"you need to understand Jamie__"_** Jamie screamed and she frantically reached into her bag for her phone **_"let me out of here now! please, why are you keeping me in__ here"_ **Constance parked the car turned to her and grabbed her hands **_"calm down and listen!"_** Jamie stopped shouting and screaming but pulled herself as far back as she could from Constance. **_"i don't understand.. you're his mother"_ **Constance nodded **_"Yes and i know that_ _he sees in you what he saw in young Violet. You could be his second chance Jamie, help him once and for all. God knows that's all__ ive ever_ _wanted for him"_ **Jamie began to sob heavily into her jumper **_"can i get out now"_** she asked, the time was now 9 o'clock. Constance nodded then pressed the button to let open all of the door locks. **_"Jamie please, just stay safe.. you and i both know what tomorrow__ is,_ _please don't let it make you go insane" _**Jamie heard her but didn't reply, she wanted out of this car and when she did so she never looked back. Luckily for her the bell rang just as she walked into the school grounds, how would she even concentrate today she thought. After registration Jamie decided that she would have a skive day. Other than trying to avoid Gareth she did think she did deserve a break before having to go home and face everything all over again. She wondered around the corridors trying to find a place to think when it hit her; the library. Never once had she set foot in a library not even in Tennessee but as ever there's a first time for everything. Plus she felt it was about time she done some of her own personal research about the upcoming event in West Field high's history; the 18Th year anniversary of the school massacre**_**.**_

**Jamie spent most of the school day finding out all of the victims names, what they did in the school how they died and what were there last words. Her stomach turned when she came to the realization that she was in fact in love with a monster. No sane human being could have done what he did. 1994; the year Kurt Cobain died, Tate had mentioned he was a fan. Possibly a motive but even at that it was no excuse. He had been bullied but never once by any of the kids he shot that day. Nothing made sense, why would he do it? Jamie got her answer when she noticed there was also a section in the news article that said he was asked the same question as he lay on his bedroom floor bleeding to death. Jamie could vaguely imagine him and she had to close the book.**

**The next paragraph was a detailed account of how the SWAT team shot him 17 times making it impossible for him to even answer the question anyway. _'idiots, why don't you ask him that before you take his life'_ Jamie shook her head as she read on. The reason for the drastic action of the SWAT team was their shook when Tate brought out a gun and pretended to actually shoot himself. This caused Jamie to say out loud; **_"oh my god!"_** rarely would there be a lot of students in the library but this day was different, an older looking teacher turned wide eyed, Jamie bit her lip as she mentally prepared herself for what was to come. **_"sorry"_ **she whispered finally and the teacher started wheeling himself over to her. **_"oh shit"_** she muttered under her breath, knowing she was possibly in trouble.**

**Mr Dockerty _(i really don't know the teachers actual name from the show, Google wasn't any help either. But if anyone knows do tell_ _and i'll change it)_ stopped next to Jamie and took a glance at the news articles she had been intensely reading.**_ "are you new?"_ **Jamie nodded slowly **_"well ive been here for a few months sir.. but before yesterday i never knew about what happened. So i figured i'd skive the day to learn more about it"_** before she could continue the teacher cut her off. **_"i'm guessing you're Jamie then? Jamie Dawson."_** Jamie raised her eyebrows, how did he know her name. **_"yeah, how do you.."_ **he half smiled **_"ive been told by your history teacher what_ _happened yesterday. I planned to come and take you out of a class today to talk to you about it but i see i don't have to now."_** Jamie looked away, not only did her parents think she was nuts the school was now picking up on it. **_"i'm fine it was just a.. a shock. I live in the same house as him, i'm entitled to freak out"_** she sighed. Mr Dockerty looked at her with concern **_"Jamie, Tate died that day... i see why they told me to speak with you"_

_"yeah well i know different. Look! just leave me alone, i don't need you, i don't need anyone"_** Jamie stuffed the articles she was reading into her bag and started to walk out. The teacher sighed before turning himself **_"i was there you know. he shot me Jamie."_** Jamie stopped dead in her tracks and turned back; he continued **_"i was shot. This is why i'm in this chair for the rest of my life"_** he pointed to the wheelchair he was sitting in. Jamie pushed her fringe back, she didn't know what to say. All her speech was practically gone and what was left was just mumbles. **_"i i have to go"_ **she managed to get out before she ran out of the library. Her head was spinning and thinking it would be the same story as the day before she ran towards the fire exit and into the fresh air.**

**...**

**While walking home she kept having visions of Tate killing her parents and burying them in the backyard. _'pull yourself together'_ it was reassuring to know though that her conscious was still thinking straight even though she wasn't. The visions began to block her sense to reality and in doing so she found herself practically running home just to settle her wondering mind. She felt like she was two different people, thinking different things and having different views; which would explain the i love Tate i don't love Tate moments that kept occurring.**

**This time when she attempted to open the door it almost opened itself. Once inside she began searching for her parents. **_"mum dad,_ _you guys here?"_** having no luck anywhere she resulted to just unpacking and getting used to being back at home. She did wonder what had went on while she had been away, how did Ben and Violets talk go and more importaintly how did Tate take to Jamie's short absence. The sound of scuffing feet and loud sobs awoke Jamie from her thoughts and made her jump out of her seat. She got up and cautiously made her way towards the front door **_"who is there?"_ **she asked, thinking maybe it was one of the ghosts trying to termeant her again. All of a sudden Susan came out of nowhere racing towards her and grabbed her so tight she was beginning to loose feeling in her upper body.**_ "JAMIE!"_ **Susan exclaimed. **_"where have you been? your dad and i have been going spare"_** Jamie was stunned, she seen her mothers eyes light up and also shine mainly because of the fresh tears in her eyes.**_ "i was at Gareth's mum. __I'm__ sorry i left.."_** she frowned and Susan shook her head **_"the main thing is that you're back and Cole can come back and stay with us"_** Jamie stared wide eyed **_"Cole wasn't staying here while i was away? really."_** Susan nodded **_"Your dad and i were so upset that you had left that__we__didn't want Cole feeling like he didn't matter. He does matter its just that you're our little girl, about to turn 16 or not you're our only__daughter__ and we love you"_** Jamie smiled **_"i did miss you guys. i just needed time y'know"_ **Susan placed her hands on Jamie's cheeks **_"__sweetie. I'm_ _just glad you are home safe"_** Jamie took a glance behind her mum and frowned **_"wheres dad? he came in with you didn't __he"_** Susan sat down on the stairs **_"We have been having horrible fights Jamie. Not over you, in fact its got nothing to do with you or Cole its us. I caught your dad kissing our maid Moira.."_ **Jamie sat down next to her mum with a disgusted look on her face **_"what! seriously? she's like in her 50's isn't she? how could he do that." _**Susan shrugged **_"i really don't know darling but right now he is back in Tennessee living with your_ _granny_ _May."_** Jamie felt envy towards her father at that point. Not because he had cheated on her mother with a woman old enough to be her gran but because he was back living in their hometown. **_"mum i really need to sleep. Friday tomorrow and i really haven't gotten__ much_ _uninterrupted sleep these past few days"_** Susan stood up and smiled **_"of course. But do sleep as long as you like Jamie, you wont be_ _going to__ school tomorrow"_** Jamie stood up **_"why? i have a big test tomorrow that i need to take to pass. Please mum, i wont run off again i_ _promise"_** she was now pleading with her, she REALLY had to go into school, the day of all days to be told not to go.**

**Eventually Susan agreed. **_"It was the school that phoned me up to say that you didn't have to attend. By the life of me i have never_ _heard of__ a__ school that calls home and says not to send a child to school, any ideas why they phoned?"_ **Jamie knew exactly why, her scene in history class and with Mr Dockerty were the reasons. better keep the phyco girl off on the day of the massacre, she might do something insane. Jamie laughed to herself, all she wanted to do was get back to normality and her being there on the anniversary was going to settle all her fears once and for all.**

_"no mum... i have no idea"_** Susan smiled before turning in the direction of the front door **_"i'll go get Cole, he's been staying with_ _Constance_. Her _grandson Micheal is such a good boy, hopefully Cole can learn a few things from him."_** she laughed **_"Mrs Langdon is a very nice lady_ _Jamie.__ She loves helping people out. Don't know how i would have coped these past few days without her"_ **Jamie didn't know if she was trying to get a dig at her for leaving but as much as she missed her family, she needed the break from all the crazy goings on. The only thing she regretted was having sex with Gareth.**

**...**

**Having had only few hours sleep Jamie again awoke before her alarm sounded. **_"i should just get rid of that"_** she said as she stretched ****and finally stood up. She almost collapsed back on to her bed when she glanced at the chalk board at the other side of the room; it had written on it; Jamie,_ i love you._**

**Either Cole had been missed pranking her that much or the only other logical explanation was Tate. she sighed as she proceeded to get dressed; quarter length jeans a strapless top and her blue converses. She opened her blinds to let in the hot sun and made sure it shone out the message on the chalkboard. It was then that she noticed along nearly every front garden there were pumpkins spread out. Confused she picked up her phone and gasped when she realized the date; 31st October 2012. Halloween.**

**With all the drama in her life she had completely forgotten and she figured so had everyone else. Susan was downstairs humming away to the radio, something that she very rarely did. Cole was for once out of bed and playing around with Micheal outside. Jamie was only just home for one night and already things were starting to get weird again.**

**Once fully dressed she made her way downstairs and smiled happily when she seen her omlette, already made and ready for her to eat. **_"morning mum. you seem in a good mood"_** Susan was busy doing the dishes**_ "yeah, i don't know what it is.. maybe because its_ _Halloween"_ **Jamie laughed **_"yeah. i had totally forgotten, have you asked Cole what costume he wants?"_** Susan nodded **_"wants to be a_ _skellington and Micheal does too. Constance is picking up the costumes later"_** Jamie bit her lip as she took another mouthful of her breakfast. **_"mum... i don't really want to ask but it's been playing on my mind all night"_** Susan turned to her with a frown**_ "Jamie you know_ _you can tell me anything."_ **Jamie nodded **_"well it's dad. i don't think he meant what he did, i think it was this house. You wont believe_ _me but it__ really messes with your head. Hence why apparently i'm crazy"_ **Susan sat down **_"i don't think you're crazy, i just think you needed to_ _speak to someone__ sweetie. Has Ben been helping? ive arranged more sessions for you, obviously because you've been away you haven't seen_ _him in a while"_ **Jamie shrugged **_"i guess.."_ **Susan stood up **_"well me and him have been getting on great, when all that with your dad happene__d he__ was_ _there for me. Guess i just needed someone y'know"_** again with the guilt card;**_ "yeah right mum"_ **she had had enough, not only had she not answered her immediate question but now she was talking about Ben like he was a saint. Ha, only if she knew.**

**Their conversation had now gone dry and as ever time was getting on. **_"right mum i'm away.."_ **Susan smiled **_"okay, don't bother taking_ _Cole with you though. Constance is taking him and Micheal into school"_** Jamie shook her head **_"oh yeah of course!"_** she muttered under her breath.**

**Jamie decided it best to walk to school, firstly to avoid Gareth and secondly to avoid the countless drama of the busy school bus. Once at the front of the school she got confused when she couldn't enter through the same entrance doors she had been using the past few months. Stacey (one of the people of Natalie's crew) clocked Jamie and walked over to her "are you stupid or what?" Jamie turned with a glare. **_"what?"_ **Stacey laughed **_"well, it's the anniversary of the massacre and you're trying to get in the same_ _way that_ _freak Tate Langdon got in"_** Jamie fell like punching her in the face but she held her anger back. **_"well how the hell was i meant to__ know.. this__ is the first time iv ever been here on one of the anniversaries"_** Suddenly Stacey grabbed the back of her neck **_"your freaky little boyfriend__ was going crazy on the bus today.. we all thought he was missing you but as soon as we mentioned your name he got even__ crazier."_ **Jamie struggled to get away but as she began to stuggle Stacey had already let go of her **_"don't you EVER do that to me again. You_ _hear?"_ **Stacey laughed once again and Jamie pushed past her. **_"i'm out of here, fuck this! my minds gone anyway, there's no fixing it"_** she had only just walked out of the school gates when she heard loud gun shots coming from just inside the place where Stacey and the rest of the students had entered.**

**Shaking and heart racing she cautiously walked toward the sounds of screaming and panic. It was then that she thought she was having an outer body experience, her mind told her to run and get help but her darker, more sinister side was telling her to go seek out the danger. More frequently her darker side won and today was no exception.**

**Now inside the school and wondering the halls she wondered how close she was, a few guys came running towards her and tried to pull her along with the to safety but she pushed them both off. The two guys were scared shitless and she knew it.**

**On approaching her history class she found it to be completely empty but the walls and desks were masked in blood. She gasped as she looked underneath the teachers desk to find Mrs Johnston curled up, blood everywhere, there was no question that she was long gone. Jamie no longer felt safe; her good side was kicking in.**

**Barely able to walk she left the classroom and continued her search for the shooter; actually hoping that she was still in bed and dreaming the whole thing.**

**...**

**When she entered the canteen she noticed Stacey, she was breathless and hiding underneath a row of seats. It crossed her mind to leave her but eventually decided to help to be the bigger person. **_"Stacey"_** she called out, trying to be as quiet as she could. Stacey raised her head up and sighed once she seen Jamie walk forward **_"i was hoping you were David. He left me in here while he went to_ _go help__ some other people."_** Jamie helped her up **_"are you hurt?"_** Stacey screamed **_"i broke a nail!"_** Jamie grabbed her and they both hid under the table **_"are you stupid? i asked if you were hurt.. i don't give a fuck about your broken nail"_ **she sighed. **_"now what does David_ _look_ _like? i past some guys on my way here"_** she let go of her mouth. Stacey started twirling the end of her hair **_"tall, handsome, dark hair,__ huge muscles, he's a jock. What do you expect"_** Jamie thought for a second then looked back at Stacey **_"i did see him.."_ **Stacey grined **_"you did! oh i'm so glad"_** she exclaimed.**

**Jamie frowned **_"he wasn't breathing Stace. He was been shot in the rib cage"_** Before Stacey could react the canteen doors were swung open with ultimately, the force made the hinges fall off.**

**Jamie held Stacey's mouth closed which was not easy considering she was now sobbing. Jamie's breathing got heavier and she kept her head down, finding it harder to keep both herself and Stacey calm.**

**Out of nowhere the table was lifted up and the face of the shooter was now revealed; it was Gareth. Jamie couldn't believe her eyes, roughly he snatched Stacey from her and threw her onto the nearby food counter. Jamie felt her heart rate sore as Gareth shot Stacey right between her forehead. Thinking she'd be next she swiftly made a run for it and luckily just made it past him.**

**Gareth turned and started marching after her, Jamie was sobbing heavily into her sleeve as she tried her hardest to move quickly, she could hear his footsteps so she knew he was getting closer.**

**Turning back and noticing the emotionless blank expression on Gareth's face she fell to the ground begging him to stop. **_"Gareth_ _please, why are you doing this?"_** she was now having to grab onto the wall to keep herself up **_"i'm sorry! okay. Put the gun down__ please"_** Gareth smirked; he could sense Jamie feared for her life and he wasn't wrong, she had witnessed him shooting Stacey with no remorse who's to say her being his only friend would even matter. But then she remembered the night they had shared together and at that point she dashed for the fire extinguisher. Gareth squinted then started laughing **_"whats that gonna do?"_** Jamie clutched onto the extinguisher, if he came any closer she would at least have him blinded for a few minutes so she could make a run for it.**

**Gareth sighed**_ "you know when we had sex Jamie"_** Jamie looked back at him, she didn't like to remember it but desperately trying to take control she nodded slowly. Gareth loaded up his gun while Jamie gulped **_"well... you know what"_ **Still teary eyed and shaking she forced her head up once more to look at him**_ "what"_** she muttered, expecting him to throw away the gun and for her to finally wake up. **_"i'll give you Tate!"_ **Gareth aimed the gun at Jamie while she ran for her life. He aimed and got her in her lower back area just above her hip. She gasped for breath for a few seconds then not long after fell face down on the ground. Barely conscious**

**Gareth ran up next to her, his gun now securely in a duffle bag. Jamie seen the bag just as she was closed her eyes. **_"night night_ _bitch"_** Gareth said as he pushed her body over and made his way out of the main school doors. (the ones Tate had used)**

**...**

_**Minutes later the sounds of the police and ambulance could be heard, just as they were making there way into the school one officer noticed something strange. A blood stain in the shape of a body (Jamie's body) was on the third floor hallway, no body could be seen near the crime scene so it was presumed the person was either still alive or someone had moved the body.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Tate took once last look at Jamie's limp body before he ran in to the house to get help; as strong as he was he had used most of his energy carrying her all the way back from the school. Susan was at work so he knew he had to get a ghosts help, although it wouldn't be his first choice of help he was desperate and by the looks of things she didn't have long. He swallowed his pride and asked help from Moira and Vivian who were chatting away in the kitchen but went deadly silent as he walked in. **_"i need your help"_ **Tate said sullenly. **_"Jamie's been hurt, shes outside and i'm afraid she'll die"_** Both woman turned to him, thinking he was pulling another attention stunt, it wouldn't be the first time. **_"why are you always so inconsiderate"_ **Moira sighed. Vivian kept shaking her head, barely wanting to even look at him. Just the sight of him brought back terrible memories. Tate threw down his fists onto the table **_"SHES_ _OUT THERE! AND SHES GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T HELP."_** Moira squinted before looking towards the door, she had not seen that amount of sorrow in his eyes since the time Violet had took an overdose. **_"Vivian i think he's telling us the truth"_** Vivian scoffed **_"Moira you__ know_ _probably more than i do that he's an attention seeker. Heck, Ben's told me he's been trying to get back with my Violet."_** she glared at him hoping he would soon give up like he usually did. Fed up with being made out a liar Tate ran out carefully picked up Jamie, her heart was beating but only just. **_"stay with me Jamie"_ **he muttered into her ear, her breaths were shallow but he knew she could hear his voice. Both Vivian and Moira's face dropped when they looked at Jamie, for once Tate was telling the truth. Vivian filled the basin with hot water while Moira pushed away the contents of the counter top to make way for Jamie's body. She leaned over and gestured for Tate to place her down but he was hesitating, looking at her like she was all he had, and sadly she was.**

_"Tate c'mon. We're going to help her, put her down"_** Moira gave him a small reassuring smile as he lay her down. Then came the tears "please look after her" his desperate pleads were new to Moira, it made her remember the way he used to be, before the house, before the ghosts, before he ever had to deal with his dad leaving and mother beating him every 5 seconds. For the first time in years Moira felt sorry for Tate. In that moment she didn't a murderous raping monster, she could see a young teenager who was frightened and vulnerable.**

**Tate watched as Moira filled Jamie's body round. All three of the them gasped when they seen the ghastly wound which looked very deep. Vivian helped Moira make a few stitches to her lower back and every now and then she'd look up, still not completely sure of Tate's intentions. As much as he wanted to make sure she was okay he did feel uncomfortable but knew he had no right to complain, everything he had done to Vivian and her family and she still agreed to help, he thought he should say thank you but apart of him knew she wasn't doing it for him. Vivian sighed as she looked at Tate who was now seated and teary eyed; **_"what are you crying for__?.._ _what happened to her Tate"_** she spat his name out, like it disgusted her to even mention it. Tate bit his lip **_" i don't know, i was just walking__ around my old school and i heard someone calling for someone to help them. At first i wasn't interested and just continued to walk__ but as__ soon as i got nearer and i recognized the voice i had to go check it out."_ **he looked at Jamie's body once again and cringed, Moira was stitching up the wound and as much as he knew it needed to be done, he had to look away. **_"once i got into the school i found myself_ _following the voice and it led me to her. i was lucky because as soon as i got there she had went unconscious again. i picked her up,_ _noticed the_ _pool of blood surrounding her and ran back here as fast as i could. I never seen who shot her but i have a pretty good idea"** ; on his way to find Jamie he came across Gareth's duffle bag, his name had been stupidly sown into it and with the nozzle of the gun sticking out it was obvious he had shot Jamie. Then he heard the sirens and police approaching the building so he took the bag and ran, he'd deal with him, not the police.**_

**The wound was clean and closed up but Tate didn't understand why she had still not woken up. **_"Moira why hasn't she woken up. you_ _did do it right?"_** Moira nodded as she turned her back around. **_"she just needs rest and she should wake up soon"_ **the bullet that had come out of her was put into the basin and washed carefully before Vivian discarded it. "that's it away" she said, her mood was gradually coming back to normal. Sadly for her it was short lived, she glanced over to the doorway, and who would just happen to be standing gulping at them all, Constance. With a large smirk spread across her face and holding young Micheal's hand. **_"hello everyone"_** she said happily, knowing fully well she had now ruined the nice relaxing atmosphere. Tate turned to his mother with a sigh **_"what are you_ _doing here?"_ **Constance chuckled slightly **_"is that anyway to greet your dear sweet mother"_ **Tate didn't reply, Constance looked down at Micheal and almost like clockwork he nodded **_"no granny no. Daddy Tate is wrong to do that"_** Tate glared at her, she defiantly had her grandson well trained. As for Vivian, this was the first time she had properly seen her other son since she gave birth. His conception was not planned or wanted but he was still her son... while looking at him she couldn't help but wonder how he was. What his grades were like at school and most importaintly was he happy? with a gran like Constance she could only wonder. Did he have a lot of friends? not that she'd know because it wasn't often she and Ben ever sat in the garden, mainly they would be inside still playing the caring parents to Violet. Her heart sank when she realized just how little she knew about her other son. Tate sat back down and continued to gaze at Jamie, hoping she'd wake up soon. Moira placed a moist cloth on her head**_ "it should help her relax"_** she muttered, wanting to ease Tate's mind a little.**

**Vivian was in her own world at this point, fascinated with the young blonde and blue eyed boy that stood in front of her. She looked but could see not a glimmer of her features, just Tate's. She reached her hand out, startled Michael pulled away, she was in fact a stranger her him after all. Constance could see the disappointment in Vivian's eyes and felt sorry for her, she was still his mother and she knew this would possibly be the first encounter they would have had. She smiled down at Micheal at she let go of his hand **_"its okay. She's your mummy"_** Micheal examined the desperate looking lady standing before him. **_"mummy Vivian"_** Constance nodded. Vivian again attempted to bond with him and to her delight this time he didn't pull away. His hair was soft and well looked after and on going down to feel his cheeks she felt the same babies bum softness which made her smile. Constance had certainly been a great grandmother if nothing else, he was making up for what she lost in Tate she assumed. **

**Speaking of Tate, he had now noticed Vivian's interaction with his son and began to feel guilty. Apart of him know that someday Vivian would want to meet their son but it seemed just when she was on the brink of being civil with him his mother would come in and spoil it all, typical.**

**He was snapped out of his daze when Vivian out of nowhere started tearing up. he guessed all of the past years events were really starting to get to her; Moira moved her away from a wide eyed Michael who had no idea what he had done wrong. Constance reassured him that he had done nothing wrong and that mummy Vivian was just overwhelmed. Which was certainly true, in all of his time residing in the house he had never seen a woman cry as hard as she was (except Nora -.-)**

**He did have mutual love for Nora as his second mother, god knows his real one was never up to scratch, drinking and beating him up left and centre. But as much as he respected Nora there were times when he wanted nothing more than to just stick a sock in her mouth to shut her up. Really..**

**Jamie could hear the faint sound of someone crying, she had no idea where she was, her eyes were still closed and she had yet the energy to open them. She felt sharp pains up her spine which made it almost impossible to move, no one noticed her slight twitches letting them know she was conscious again. Tate pulled himself up from the chair leaned over, hovering just above Jamie's eyes. **_"Jamie? you gotta wake up, you're killing me here"_** Maybe those were the wrong choice of words, but he sure as hell felt like he could die all over again. Constance sighed softly**_ "Tate you know as well as i do that if the girl dies she'd just become a ghost. Stop being like__ your father__ and man up.. out of all the times to bring out your sensitive side"_** she felt embarrassed, very rarely was she embarrassed by her _'perfect son'_ normally it was Addie's existence that she cringed at. Tate's anger grew, his mother always knew how to stick the stake into his heart every time. It was as if he wanted her to die, when it was clear to everyone else he was acting the same way he did when Violet died; Constance would whisper into his ear that is didn't matter, he would still see her and yes it was true but unlike his mother he cared about her feelings more than his. (i know ;} aha)**

**If she was gone, that was his second chance ruined, another broken heart another bad memory to add to his long list.**

**Jamie was slowly regaining her strength and although the pain had yet to subside she still carefully pulled herself up. **_"where am i?"_ **she asked, thinking maybe she was still laying on the floor inside the school. Still felt like it considering the same textures of the marble counter top with the floor she had fell on to. Tate was by her side, he could tell she was still in pain and that her eyes were flickering at an abnormal rate **_"whats up with her eyes?"_ **he asked Moira. Moira searched through her pouch in her uniform until she brought out a bottle with clear liquid inside. **_"i carry this around for the sake of my eye. It's only eye drops but i could see if this helps her_ any"** Tate nodded **_"anything. Just get her eyes back to normal so she can see us all"_ **Moira leaned back Jamie's head, she jerked slightly as she placed one single drop in each eye.**_ "Jamie dear can you see any better"_ **Oddly as soon as Moira said that her vision was beginning to became unblurred. **_"who's all there? am i at home"_ **Tate placed his hand in hers, she clasped hers with his and refused to let go **_"Tate? its you! i know those hands anywhere" _**they all laughed except Constance and Vivian.** _" well i'll be going, no longer have any _ _business here" _**said Constance as she gestured for Micheal to wave goodbye to them all. Vivian smiled and waved at Micheal before he scattered away from Constance and was eagerly waiting at the door for her. **_"Tate mumma's going now.."_** Tate heard her but as ever didn't care, he was glad she was finally leaving. Him and Moira were helping Jamie get back on her feet, now that her vision was back to normal and she was no longer bleeding he could finally say his peace and try to patch things up with her. He knew she deserved and apology and except from Ben and Violet he had never said sorry to anyone. Constance sighed **_"not even going to say goodbye to your__ son eh?"_ **It hit a nerve but Tate managed to keep his cool, his mother always tried to play mind games with him, and on this occasion he wasn't going to let her win. **_"go away"_** he blurted out, he was physically Micheal's dad but not emotionally he had made him for Nora not himself. Without a second glance Constance was gone. **

**Moira looked to Tate who was stroking Jamie's hair lightly and gazing into her ocean blue eyes, he had missed them. **_"Tate i need to__ rest.. can you take me up to my room. This counter top is beginning to get uncomfortable"_** she smiled. He returned it **_"sure. Good thing_ _Moira_ _and Vivian were here to stitch you up. You could have ended up like us Jamie"_ **although there was a sense of humour in what he said deep down he knew that she had been close to dying.**

**So in the moments that followed; carrying her upstairs like a princess and pulling the covers over her like a child Tate made one important promise to himself. Never again would he let anyone hurt or upset Jamie, she was his second chance, a fallen angel, his love for Violet still remained though there was a part of him that knew Jamie would be his. If not tonight or even tomorrow, soon. He watched her slowly drift off to sleep, her eyes fluttering like a butterfly. She was so small, delicate and fragile and he was going to look after her.**

**Tate heard Susan rush into the house and shout on Jamie, but she didn't move. What would she tell her mum? he got up and shut the door, not wanting her to wake up and find him gazing at her. She'd think he was a stalker and that's the last thing he wanted. Suddenly he heard the faint sounds of music, Jamie's iPod was no where in sight and when he thought of it he didn't think he seen her unpack it when she came back the day before. Jamie loved her iPod, it was her life. He couldn't figure out where the faint music was coming from but lucky for him it began to get louder. _*(8)here we are now entertain us...(8)*_ it was one of his fave Nirvana songs, smells like teen spirit. Through the corner of his eye he could see Violet staring blankly while holding what looked like Jamie's iPod.**

_"why are you here? she wouldn't want you in here Tate..."_ **her tone was stern, he hated when she got on the defensive side. **_"Violet i was_ _just helping her out"_ **he frowned as she caught his gaze. For the first time Tate could properly compare both Jamie and Violet. Hayden had told him they were close but all he was conflicted about was the distinct similarities between them both. He had thought Violet was his only light but now he wasn't sure if he needed to change the bulb (cheesy i know)**

**Violet shook her head **_"You do know you'll only hurt her like you hurt me"_ **Tate bit his lip, he knew there was a chance his dark side could take over and he might loose her but having made that mistake before and being alone for so long because of it he did have some hope that he wouldn't do the same to Jamie. **_"i wont, i love her and Vi i need someone. Nora and Hayden do nothing but argue, i feel__ like a_ _little kid again. Having to listen to them ramble on about the past, its very degrading. Frankly i'm sick of all the__ drama.. i_ _missed you and you should know i still do, with everything in me. But Jamie is my other chance Vi and please please don't take this the wrong way_"** She sighed **_"go on"_** he glanced over at a sleeping Jamie then to Violet with sad eyes **_"shes not dead. She could have been_ _though, if_ _it had not been Halloween i had shot up the school so i couldn't get out of this place. In some weird way i believe this is my destiny,__ to make her_ _happy and safe. Which i should have done for you..."_** Violet started sobbing, muffling it with her sleeve (another characteristic shared by Jamie) as she didn't want to wake Jamie whom she thought was an innocent person in all this. Tate stood up and placed an arm around Violet who quite clearly was shaken up **_"Vi please don't cry, i love you"_ **she turned and squeezed him hard, tears still spilling from her eyes. She looked up to him **_"Tate i know.. i just please don't make me say it again."_** Tate frowned, he was glad she hesitated in saying what she had told him that night. It had been hard enough hearing it the first time round, repeating it wasn't going to help anyone. **_"yeah Vi i know"_ **Violet nodded before she awkwardly pushed her way out of Tate's embrace, her parents had been straight with her. If they caught her close to him once she'd be shut out, she couldn't let that happen. **_"what's gonna happen now"_** she asked, now standing at Jamie's bed side. **_"are you going to find out who the shooter is.. please don't do anything you'll regret Tate"_** Tate brought out the duffle bag placed it on the end of Jamie's bed. Violet looked at it **_"Gareth Robson, who's Gareth? did she know him"_** Tate shrugged **_"i don't know but i plan to find out"_** Violet picked the bag up examining it in more detail. **_"How do you know its him though? its__ only a bag"_** Tate walked forward pulled out the gun from his pocket and placed it on the bed. **_"its his, i found it in the bag. He was the_ _one, it was the 18th anniversa__ry today Vi.."_** Violet looked wide eyed at the gun **_"yeah but Tate don't you think he was maybe trying to re_ _act_ _w__hat you did? i hate to say it but its kind of your fault Jamie's hurt"_** Violet covered her mouth, she knew how sensitive Tate was.. his attitude was one thing but his temper was worse.**_ "Tate i.. i"_ **before she got to say anymore Tate had her pushed her roughly to the ground. The amount of anger that pierced through him was more than even Violet had ever witnessed. **_"Tate i thought you loved me!"_ **although she was already dead and he couldn't kill her again she knew he could do her some damage. The only way would be to calm him down, however his dark side must have been eating away at him because he just kept staring at her not uttering a word.**

**She and Tate heard Jamie moaning, she was beginning to wake up. **_"i'm_ _sorry"_ **Tate managed to get out before she ran out of the room in tears. _'what a fucking idiot'_ he thought to himself, what have i done? Violet, i hurt my Violet.. he bit his lip hard until he felt blood. Jamie came up behind him and pushed him down so he was sitting on her bed. **_"whats wrong?"_ **she asked, totally unaware. Tate shook his head **_"i hurt.. i hurt.."_ **he couldn't bring himself to even say the words, luckily Jamie done it for him. **_"Violet? i know but that's okay. You were sick, you're a good person now Tate"_ **his chest was aching and he could do nothing but sob, Jamie had no idea, she was so beautiful and so innocent; why did she even want to be around someone like him, Violet was right, he'd only hurt her too.**

**Jamie pulled her blanket up, pushing Tate back onto her pillows. **_"please speak to me.. if not about what happened just tell me how you found me? you can't get out of this house..__i thought i was gonna die"_** she curled herself into a ball, hoping to get some arise from Tate who was still laying motionless next to her. He tried to think of some sort of excuse for doing what he did but as ever he came up with nothing.**

**Tate turned to face her, sadness growing in his eyes**_ "i'm the darkness Jamie, you should stay away from me. All i do is hurt people"_ **Jamie slowly shook her head as she began to stroke his cheek **_"you're not. You were but now you have proved to me and possibly others_ _too that_ _you have changed. Next time i see Violet i'll let her know.."_**_ it turned out that while Tate was having a heated conversation with his_ _mother Moira had told Jamie that it had been Tate that brought her home._**_ "you saved me.. i don't understand why you think so badly of yourself"_** He could say anything, Jamie's innocence was so refreshing; she seen the good in him when everyone else including himself seen only the bed. She was perfect and right now he was in her bed with her gazing into her piercing ocean blue eyes, how he had missed those eyes. Her lips were pink as ever, her face was so white not slightly tanned like usual he figured it was the shock that had done that; most importaintly though, he loved her but the question was does she love him back?**

**Tate took her hand that was stroking his cheek **_"do you love me Jamie Dawson?" _**all at once ****he seen her face go all different shades of red and knew what her answer was going to be. **_"yeah i do Tate Langdon"_** they both smiled, Tate's dimples continuing to make her blush like a idiot. So as if i huge barrier had been lifted both teenagers moved in closer, spooning was an understatement. Nothing could ruin this moment, Jamie had her Tate and Tate had his Jamie (awh ;3)**

**Done! trying to make the chapters a little smaller from now on just so it doesn't take up too much of everyone's time.**

**review please, tell me what you thing (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Not long after they had both cuddled up and had drifted off to sleep there was a loud knock on the door which woke Jamie up. She looked across at Tate who was sleeping, he looked so peaceful. She half smiled before she picked up her phone let her eyes adjust to the blinding light it made and sighed when she finally could see how late it was; 1:50 am. Assuming it was Moira she lay her head back down hoping she'd eventually give up and go away. It was a shock for her to see that it was actually her mother, she looked awfully white, not as bad as Tate looked but he was in fact a ghost; **_"mum? what's wrong. I heard you come in earlier but i didn't wanna come down.."_** she paused examining her mothers appearance as she pushed the door closed and sat down at the foot of the bed. **_"i haven't had a very nice day today mum."_** she had no idea if she had been told about the shooting but when she started sobbing it was obvious she had been informed.**

_"mum i'm okay look"_ **she attempted to stand up but her back still ached. **_"i was only shot once.. it still hurts but i'm all stitched up"_ **Susan wiped her eyes **_"Jamie i just wanted to make sure.. i called on you and you never answered. What am i supposed to think? i got a phone call from the police,_ _they were__ reporting__ you missing but when i came back and seen your bag and shoes laying at the front door i knew you were home."_** Jamie nodded **_"it was horrible mum, i was so__ scared"_ **she frowned; Susan yelped, she had sat on something and when she showed it to Jamie it almost made her heart stop. Tate had forgotten to hide the duffle bag and gun..**

**Jamie took a quick peek under the covers, Tate was still sound asleep.**

_"mum i don't know where that came fro.."_** she cut her off **_"Jamie why is this here?"_** her tone was stern, she had no other way of explaining other than that she had took it from the school. **_"It's Gareth's, he done it! it was him that killed everyone and tried to kill me"_** Susan picked up the bag, inspecting it thoroughly. **_"i'll be keeping this. Evidence, the police will need this" she stood up "_**Jamie they want to have a talk with you. Tomorrow, they will want your statement." Although she knew her mother was right she couldn't help but be nervous, but a part of her wanted to see Gareth put away for all the deaths and injuries he caused. **_"mum i love you.. but could you leave me to seep."_** Susan nodded **_"as long as you feel okay to sleep on your own tonight" _**Susan hugged her tight **_"i love you sweetie"_** Jamie smiled **_"same mum.. but i'll be fine, i just really want to get back to normality"_

**After her mother left she again peeked under** to** catch a glimpse of the handsome boy sleeping in her bed; she sighed when she seen his eyes wide open and smirking at her. **_"wow someones a creep"_** Tate muttered, trying to tease her. Jamie laughed before throwing the cover over her head to be closer to him; **_"you think you're so irresistible Langdon."_ **Now it was Tate's turn to laugh **_"yeah well when you're a ghost you gotta think something of__ yourself it gets you by"_** Jamie moved in closer, for some reason she felt safer near him. **_"i wish i was a ghost Tate.."_** Tate placed his arms around her waist**_ "No_ _Jamie, you don't. It's not everything its cracked up to be.. for the first few months i must admit its great. Wait till you are here for as long as some of_ _us, if there__ was ever a hell on earth this would be it"_** Jamie frowned, she had thought about the prospect of becoming a ghost and from what Violet said it was pretty cool.. but then he was right, Violet had only been a ghost for a year and Tate for exactly 18 years.**

**She smiled**_ "i just don't want you to forget about me Tate.. and i also have no idea what i'm going to tell the police guy tomorrow. Imagine_ _having me do a_ _statement only a day after. I wish you could be there, help me through it."_ **Tate pushed her hair back as he smiled back **_"i could be.. only you will see me,_ _they wont."_ **Jamie nodded **_"i'm going to put that asshole Gareth to jail. Not only for what he did to me, but for all the other people he shot and killed. It's__ not right is__ it?"_** Tate looked away, he had no right judging Gareth. He had done the same thing 18 years prior and never really thought of the consequences.. Yes he still was going to give Gareth what he deserved but the thought still lingered in his head 'what i done all those years ago was wrong'; he needed to break the growing tension **_"Jamie i'm tired. Wanna go back to sleep?"_** Jamie sighed softly **_"yeah.. suppose. For being a ghost you sure like to sleep a hell of a__ lot"_** Tate chuckled;_ in reality he rarely got sleep. If it wasn't the voices in his head making him have disturbing visions he was thinking of Violet and Jamie, and how beautiful they both were. It was almost like he was once again human, having two girls to coo over. When he was in high school he used to shun all the guys that swaggered along with two girls on there arm. Now having thought about it he came to the conclusion that he had came to be the very thing he despised.. His generation were all about looks and in that department Tate felt inferior to almost everyone else. Despite him running track and having a fair amount of female admirers; Yes there had been a few minor relationships while he was alive but if it wasn't his bipolar like personality, it was his control freak of a mother that scared off every girl he got close to._**

**Here he was, laughing and smiling with another girl other than Violet. How times had changed over the last year.**

**He glanced up and could see Jamie getting undressed, he didn't know whether he should look away or not but if he was honest he was liking the view. He gasped suddenly which made Jamie jump **_"what the hell Tate. You watching me change?"_** she smirked. Tate's poker face expression said it all, he was desperately trying to hide his amusement and pulling the cover down so that his growing boner wouldn't be on show was only making the scene more awkward; it had been a long time for him. **_"ahh no Jamie. Just laying here"_ **his blushing was getting uncontrollable, it was obvious to Jamie Tate was a bad liar. He liked what he could see. **_"Tate please don't act it, you like my body?"_** he stood up while he bit his lip **_"yeah Jamie.. i really do"_** Only standing in her underwear he caressed her body closer and started feeling all around, in his head he knew this wouldn't help but he couldn't keep back the urge. Jamie smirked round at him as she met his wondering hands with hers. **_"not tonight Tate.."_ **she whispered.**_ "go back to bed, i'll join you_ _soon"_ **Tate frowned a little as he made his way back to the bed. He pulled his sweater over his head, revealing his bare chest. Jamie stared wide eyed as she got back into the bed **_"pay back?"_** she asked, not taking her eyes off him. Tate smirked **_"yeah"_** Jamie laughed quietly as she leaned in for a quick kiss. Tate pushed himself in to make it more passionate which made Jamie moan slightly. They were both finding the sexual tension too much to handle but Tate knew he had to wait. Jamie herself wanted him to badly and from the way he kissed her back she knew he felt the same. It would only be a matter of time before she'd be 16, and in her head that would be when she would loose her virginity; properly.**

**...**

**The next morning Jamie woke up to an empty space next to her, Tate was gone. All sorts of things crossed her mind but she just decided he was getting out of the way encase they were interrupted like the night before. Her body still ached, good thing she never had school today; the thought left her head when it finally sunk in that she wouldn't be at school for a long time. As if her gun shot wound on her back wasn't enough remembrance of the horrific day, when she turned on the TV that was all the news reporters were going on about. Turning off the TV with a sigh she looked around, where was Tate? Mum had told her the police were on their way over to take her statement and ask some questions and he had promised to be by her side. Susan watched Jamie from the other couch, trying to figure out what she was thinking. **_"Jamie.. i can call, we can do this another_ _day"_** As much as this was a relief she knew for the sake of the other students that were involved she had to give her statement as soon as possible; ans also because her sleep proved to be that relaxing that she was now finding it hard to recollect the events clearly. **_"no mum, i'll do this today. It's not just me__ that's been hurt. Many families have lost their sons or daughters because of Gareth. Friend or not he deserves to be locked away"_** Susan nodded, shocked but proud at her daughters sudden consideration for others. **_"you're such a strong girl"_ **she said with a smile, Jamie forced one back; She felt anything but strong, more of a mental than a physical blow but still, she wasn't exactly in a good mind set before she had been shot.**

**An hour later Susan went away to work, Cole was awake by this point and being his usual noisy self. **_"Jamie what happened? mum said you were_ _shot,__ where abouts, let me see? Micheal and i play with guns all the time..."_** Jamie sighed **_"your big sister could have died yesterday and all you care about is__ where_ _about i was shot"_** she pushed herself further down the couch **_"she had no right telling you anything! i'm in pain now just leave me be"_** Cole took a seat on the couch opposite. **_"look Jamie i'm sorry, i was just curious."_** he paused **_"have you been watching what the people on the news have been saying about it__?"_** Jamie gave him a _'are you fucking serious look'_ **_"no. and i don't plan to watch ANY television today. I'll just sit here and rest, maybe stick on the_ _laptop."_ **Cole shrugged **_"you'll miss what they are saying though... they are saying this guy Gareth is the main suspect and that it was an attention seeking__ stunt. Turn_ _on the TV, i dare you."_** As much as she wanted to punch Cole's face in she held back her anger and picked up the remote to see what all the fuss was about.**

**Almost every news channel was talking about the reenactment of the West Field High School Massacre; flashing images of the school, the blood the bodies and grieving families was making Jamie feel physically sick. She was about to change the channel when she got the shock of her life; _suspected motive ex girlfriend, Jamie Dawson. Apparent obsession with the first shooter Tate Langdon, to be questioned later._ Jamie started to gag and Cole stood up frozen, not sure what he should do. **_" help Cole..."_ **her gags made it almost impossible for her speech to be clear; **_"get me to_ the.._ toilet.. now!"_** Cole was shaking as was Jamie but he still managed to take her arm and help her upstairs and into the bathroom.**

**While she was being violently sick Cole came back down stairs turned the TV off and turned to see Tate looking worriedly back at him. **_"who.. who_ _are.."_ **Cole stood still, he thought he should call on his sister but what could she do. Tate walked forward and eased Cole to sit down **_"don't be scared._ _I'm Tate, the guy from the TV"_** this made Cole laugh but only for a short while. **_"what are you doing here?"_** he asked, feeling a tad braver. Tate smiled **_"i'm here to look after your big sister. she needs me."_** Cole nodded, not wanting to disagree with him. **_"she's upstairs Tate..."_** Cole muttered. Without a word Tate ran upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. Jamie turned from the pan and sighed loudly. **_"Cole just come in.. its nothing you can catch"_ **Tate slowly opened the door, Jamie smiled up at him before falling into his arms; not caring that she had just been violently sick and most likely smelt awful. Tate didn't care though, he knew she'd have a a lot questions for him to answer but right now he was here to help her answer hers. **_"whens__ that police guy gonna be here?"_** he asked, trying to not completely ruin the moment. Jamie flushed the toilet and took his hand **_"soon. We should wait_ _downstairs, mum told me to expect him anytime"_** Tate nodded **_"are you sure you're okay though? we're going to give Gareth what he deserves you__ know."_ **Jamie did nothing but nod, it had been a bad idea for her to watch the headlines, and although she knew she'd have to speak of Gareth when the police officers came over she hoped to god never again would she EVER have to relive that horrible day.**

**After a lengthy consultation with Cole, explaining why Tate was here and that he could not leave, to Jamie's shock he never questioned any thing he just nodded and smiled. **_"you can't tell anyone though Cole. Got it?"_** Tate said, firmly but in a calm manor. Cole nodded before asking to go for Micheal. **_"sure just don't make a big scene about Tate being here and Cole.. please, under any circumstances don't put on the TV in Constance's house"_** Cole laughed **_"Jamie, Constance doesn't have a TV.. she just cooks all day or reads. She lives a boring life"_** Both Tate & Jamie laughed **_"Not everyone's a game freak like_ _you"_** Jamie said, squeezing Tate's hand in the process. Once Cole left Jamie was starting to feel her back hurt so she sat back down on the couch. **_"Tate_ _this is agony.. and my birthday is on Tuesday, i'm having a party"_** Tate rubbed her back soothingly, making sure not to go near the tender part. **_"if there_ _was any way i could ease the pain i'd do it"_** Jamie smiled, she couldn't wait to be 16. Not only could she leave home; something she was deeply considering not to do now. She could call herself an adult and do basically what she liked. within reason of course...**

**Twenty minutes later or so the doorbell rang. Jamie stood up, arched her back and answered the door. **_"hi"_ **she said, she'd try and be formally spoken as she could; it was in fact police officers she was speaking to. **_"hello are you Jamie Dawson?"_** a short middle aged man with the obvious police badge and shoulder length hair asked. His dashing smile making her smirk. Jamie opened the door a bit more **_"yeah. Please do come in"_**; maybe she was trying too hard. She toned it down when showing them to her sitting room **_"sit there, i'm making some iced tea. Want some?"_ **the officer shook his head **_"no i'm good, thank you."_ **While making herself a drink she was searching for Tate who had vanished some minute earlier; **_"where are you?_ _wow, Tate. You and Vi are the same, always disappearing when i need yous most."_ **She jumped when she turned to see the police officer staring at her blankly **_"Jamie. who else is here?"_ **she bit her lip, how would she get herself out of this one. **_"ugh no, its my cat. My cats called Tate, he's a moody boy"_** the officer continued to stare at her confused. She didn't blame him, that had been the first excuse that had popped into her head and already she was starting to think of other weird ones. **_"well um.. i'm sorry but i forgot. I know your name and i never told you mine. I'm Frank, but please call me PC__ Thomson"_** Jamie nodded **_"okay. I'll be through in a minute.. PC Thomson"_ **Jamie was beginning to think Tate had chickened out on her, it wasn't like him and when she next saw him he'd have to make it up to her.**

**Nervously she made her way, tumbler in hand and sat down not exactly sure if she was ready to answer any questions. PC Thomson placed a tape recorder on the table in front of them and asked if it was okay to record the conversation. Jamie wasn't sure but in the end she wanted it all over and done with. **_"sure.."_ **she muttered, almost as if somebody else had answered instead of her.**

_"questions starting this day; 1st of November 2012, person answering the questions on this day is Miss Jamie Dawson. Sister of Cole Jason Dawson and daughter of Susan and Jason Dawson. Records show that she is a student and is 15 years off age. Now i am going to start with the first questions regarding the incident that took place on the 31st of October 2012 at West Field High school."_

**Jamie felt like she was going to nod off, she had seen the various crime shows that her parents watched but never had she realized how much talking the police do before they actually get to the point. **_"Jamie, first i'd like you to disclose any relevant information about what were your actions and what you witnessed on the day mentioned?"_** she sank back into her chair, her mind was frazzled; _she needed Tate. what the hell was he?_**

**Out of nowhere she seen him waltz into the sitting room face tripping him. She wanted to be mad at him but she wouldn't allow herself to be. Why did he look so glum though? had it something to do with why he was so late. All these questions whizzing around she barely could remember what had been asked of her by PC Thomson. **_"ugh sorry. what did you ask me?"_** the officer sighed before repeating his long ass of a question. she nodded as she watched Tate sit down next to her and give her a small nod letting her know to answer. **_"well the day started off like any other really, mum_ _made me__ breakfast then i walked to school. Didn't take the bus.."_** PC Thomson stopped her **_"Yes the bus driver told me he stopped at your pick up point but you were nowhere to be seen. Why did you decided to walk Jamie?"_** Tate placed his arm around her **_"i just wanted to walk to school.. that's all. Also because i knew that there would be tension between me and Gareth plus the pointless drama that comes with taking the bus."_** PC Thomson nodded **_"Seems like you and the person in suspicion have known each other for quite some time. A witness told me you had been seen with Gareth on several occasions, did you ever see or__ witness_ _anything out of the ordinary in his presence?"_** She suddenly felt her body tense up, lucky for her Tate was there for her. **_"i had been staying with him for_ _a_ _while. In his house, his family were very nice to me but i don't know if you heard but his parents are currently going through a terrible divorce. I_ _think it was_ _really affecting Gareth"_** Jamie kept her eyes down, staring at the tape recorder, everything she had been saying was going to be played in court as evidence. That's if there even was a court case...**

**...**

**The interview lasted for 3 hours and by the end of the last question Jamie was so tired. After showing the officer out she lay back down on the couch, now it was her turn to ask questions. Tate was beside her, arms stretched, holding her tight in his arms. **_"Tate what happens now? do you_ _think_ _Gareth will be sent to jail"_** Tate nodded; he didn't want to tell Jamie how he planned to punish him, make him pay for everything he had done. One thing Tate did wonder though, why would Gareth want to reenact the school shooting? his first thought was attention but by what Jamie had said to the officer, Gareth wasn't one to attention seek.**

_"i love you Jamie & yes, Gareth will go to jail. He can't hurt you or anyone else anymore"_ **Jamie smiled. **_"What was up with you earlier though.. you were__ late._ _Then you walked in really sad looking, i would have asked earlier but i didn't want to make myself look like i was nuts."_ **she chucked **_"there's enough people__ that_ _think that already"_** Tate frowned. **_"Me and Vi aren't talking right now."_** Jamie squinted **_"what? why? whats going on"_ **Tate moved his eyes from hers, he looked ashamed and indeed he was. **_"Last night while you were sleeping.. she said something that upset me, i didn't mean to believe me but i.. i got physical with her, with Violet. Jamie please don't be mad at me too"_ **his dark eyes looked so sad, how could she be mad at him? she should be.. something inside of her wasn't going to let her though. **

**"Tate look at me" he looked at her **_"i love you okay."_** he nodded, a smile slowly growing. **_"now tell me what you did? as long as you're honest i_ _promise not_ _to go off on one"_** Tate went on to briefly explain what had happened and how he had tried to make emends with her when he woke up but Ben was there and he made all sorts of threats. He had no choice but to retreat. It was only when he could hear a deep manly voice coming from the sitting room that he had remembered his promise. **_"sometimes i find it hard to control my anger.. i knew she could see it in my face that i was raging. I__ thought i had lost__ my mind a long time ago but i feel like its happening all over again. i can't take being here anymore, its too much.. its too much"_** Jamie hugged him, muffling his small sobs. Guilt and sadness were what filled her body, sadness for Violet; she was her best friend & guilt for Tate; her whole life she had taking everything for granted, her family, her freedom. She longed to know what it was like to be a ghost but now, she was having second thoughts.**

_"I'll speak to Vi okay? i'll fix it all for you"_** she panted a small kiss on his cheek before slowly standing up and making her way up stairs to her room. To her luck there she was, red eyed and rummaging around in Jamie's CD collection. **_"hey you"_** Jamie said happily, she was trying to lighten up the mood. However, Violet was having non of it she gave a quick glance round at Jamie then sighed softly **_"See yous both are well loved up. Good luck_ _to_ _you, don't come crying to me when he finally breaks you down to the point where you end up taking your own life"_ **Jamie could tell she was holding back tears **_"He's not like that Vi. He loves me.. US. He's scared that what happened last night will mean mine and your close friendship will be effected"_** Violet looked up, she was mad at Tate not Jamie. Although she felt she should feel betrayed by her, she had learned the hard way that you should keep your friends close but your enemies closer. **_"no not atal. I'm just still angry and upset, it wasn't just that Jamie it was so sudden. One minute his eyes were filled__ with_ _sorrow the next he was charging at me like a raging bull. Granted everyone knows as well as me that Tate has a temper. I just never figured i'd be_ _on the_ _receiving end of it.."_** Jamie nodded, she totally understood her concerns. **_"With your dad being there i think he also felt intimidated"_** Jamie sat down with a small smile, Violet turned down the music **_"yeah i know. I didn't want him there either.. believe me i was angry, and i had every right to be.. But dad,_ _he_ _should learn to let me deal with things on my own. Even though i'll never be older than 16 i still feel i am growing in some way y'know" _**Jamie stood and and started tidying up the pile of CD's Violet had left out; she had definitely inherited a touch of OCD from her mother.**

**For the first time since the night before Jamie could see a growing smile across Violets face.**_ "will you speak to Tate?"_** Jamie asked, hoping since she was now in a better mood she'd think it was the best thing to do. Violet stood up and made her way to the door and opened it **_"yeah. Tell him to meet__ me tomorrow.. in the basement"_** Jamie placed the CD's back under her bed before looking up **_"sure, i'll let him know"_** Violet smirked as she closed the door behind her.**

**...**

_**The young couple had yet again shared Jamie's bed together but good to their promise to each other they would wait till Jamie was 16 before they consecrated their love for each other. This didn't stop them from kissing and cuddling however and they both could sense that they were holding back. Teenage hormones are one thing but being imprisoned in a house where the only person you love and could make love to hates your guts. It was safe to say Tate wished the 4Th of November would hurry up and come. It was a little bit easier for Jamie, she had in fact fantasied about Tate while she and Gareth were at it but she too couldn't wait for the night of her 16th birthday to arrive.**_

**Tate was kissing Jamie's neck gently all the way, down and up. Jamie was staring at the ceiling moaning every now and then when he reached her most tender parts. **_"ugh Tate."_** she looked down at him, he was in the middle of taking her pants down. **_" Not now. We made a deal"_ **Tate frowned **_"i was_ _only going to lick you out though"_ **Jamie laughed **_"i told you you could kiss me wherever you liked not lick me out!"_ **Tate chuckled **_"alright. alright. Whens the_ _4th again?"_ **Jamie sighed **_"two days from now. It will be hard but can you wait just a couple more days?"_** Tate smirked, he wanted her now. **_"uh okay. i know we made a deal but i really just wanted to kept myself from thinking about other things.. such as Violet. I feel terrible for what i done, she must hate_ _me"_ _"oh my__ god!"_ **Jamie gasped; she had forgotten to tell him to meet up with Violet in the basement. It wasn't too late though, she did say tomorrow. **_"she said_ _she'd meet up with you Tate. the basement, didn't say when though"_ **Tate sat up **_"i know when.."_** Jamie sat up too, wide eyed at his sudden mind reading skills. **_"midnight. When we first had our dates together i always got her to meet me at midnight."_** Jamie smiled. **_"well if you say so..."_** a part of her found the fact that she wanted to meet at midnight fishy but who was she to be suspicious. There were a large amount of ghosts that liked to go down to the basement and be alone, maybe Violet and Tate's only time they'd be alone to have a proper talk would be at midnight. She couldn't help but wonder though.. On the one hand Violet was her best friend, why should she worry. Then on the other hand Jamie had practically taken Tate from her. Even though she wasn't with him? either way she decided she would be eves dropping on them, make sure nothing out of the ordinary went on. Ghosts or not they're still teenagers, Jamie is also one herself. This_ 'talk'_ was going to go one of two ways.**

**...**

**It had just hit 11:30. Violet had barely said two words to Jamie all day which only made her worry even more. Although she must have seen her numerous times throughout the day not once did Violet acknowledge her. If that wasn't strange enough even Tate was being weirdly distant. She was been in bed and had been eating very little but surely one of them could have came up to check on her? Especially Tate. He had promised to look after her but she just assumed maybe he had other things on his mind. Like Violet? But then what was her excuse. She sighed as she got rolled up her IPod and placed it in her bedside cabinet. Not before she could gasp at what else was in it though.. Extra strength 6 pack. She picked the box up and examined it further, her eyes were still a tad hazy from lack of sleep; condoms! fucking condoms!. How the hell..**

**She had lots of questions but now they were going to have to wait, time was passing by ever so quickly; it was now 11:45. It didn't matter to Jamie though, it wasn't as if anyone would see her. Mum and Cole were snoring away and she had been here long enough to know that MOST of the ghosts usually just kept to themselves to themselves. Jamie wore on an old sleeveless Nirvana t-shirt, just kept on her pajama bottoms but slipped on a pair of oldish plimsolls; comfort was what she needed right now. All set and ready she made her way, with a slow pace downstairs. The house was in utter silence which wasn't normal but she figured she must have been right about the ghosts keeping to themselves. She shrugged as she walked cautiously into the basement and hid behind one of the tall shelves. Patiently waiting for Tate and Violet to arrive.**

**She never waited for long, first to arrive was Tate. He was pacing up and down, he had every right to be nervous, Violet hadn't been entieraly clear what she wanted out of this time alone. Yes she had wanted to sort things out between her and Tate but why now? that was the only thing playing on her mind. By the looks of Tate's shifty behavior she knew he was wondering it to.**

**Finally, about 5 minute later (12 on the dot) Violet walked down the steps and stood on the last step gazing at Tate who had now stopped pacing and look longingly into her eyes. Jamie couldn't help but feel a little jealous but she snapped herself out of the thought when they started speaking. **_"Hey Tate. Glad you could make it."_** Tate looked up, she wasn't sure but it looked to Jamie like he was conflicted about something. **_"yeah Vi.. i knew it_ _was midnight you wanted to meet up."_** he took a small gulp before continuing **_"I've missed meeting you down here.. heck, ive missed you altogether."_** Violet walked closer while nodding **_"i know Tate. I know"_ **she gently placed her hand on his cheek as they both looked into each others eyes. **_"You know how __on that night i broke up with you __i said i couldn't forgive you Tate?"_ **Tate frowned as he slowly moved her hand away, expecting it be the worst.**

_"i think i have forgave you. My parents would kill me Tate but i can't help but keep myself from you.."_** there was a few minutes silence; everyone was trying to take in what was going on including Jamie. **_"what what.."_** Tate muttered, he knew he should feel overjoyed but a part of him was just numb. **_"..what about Jamie?"_** he managed to squeeze out just as Violet leaned in for a kiss. The kiss lasted not longer than two seconds when Violet roughly pulled away **_"Jamie? yeah Jamie.. shes my friend, She'll get over you Tate. I'll get her through it, you wont have to tell her"_ **Tate stepped back, his horrific expression worried a hopeful Violet; **_"what. you actually love her? Tate you told me i was your only light, look. I'm aching for you here.. i don't know__ why you_ _aren't on your knees thanking me.."_** Tate shook his head **_"Violet c'mon. You know you mean the whole goddamn word to me. but.. Jamie and i have gotten close"_** he began tugging at his hair **_"After all this time.. you decided to forgive me now? why? is it because i was once again happy and you wanna ruin that for me. Jamie is your friend and not only are you betraying her by all this you are fucking with my frickin feelings too"_ **Violet shrugged **_"Tate not atal. Jamie is my_ _best friend, my only friend... i just still love you is all"_ **Tate couldn't help but notice how amazingly gorgeous Violet still looked under the dim basement light. How her hair flowed with no creases and always without a doubt was silky smooth to the touch, even in death. He may still be conflicted but in that moment he couldn't control himself... he pushed Violet against a wall and started kissing her all over, not missing any square inch of her upper body.**

**Jamie felt her heart drop into her stomach. She felt her whole world had collapsed right in front of her.. she rubbed her hands harshly across her now partly healed scars and knew soon they'd be meeting the razor once again. Sweat was dripping from her as she silently sobbed; she turned away from them both and fell to the ground hurting her partially healed back in the process the build up of anger and tears only made her real physical pain worse. The two people she could reply on the most were abusing her trust and loyalty right in front of her.**

**After a very pleasurable make out session both Violet and Tate gave piercing smirks to one and other. Jamie found the last ounce of strength she had in her to storm out from the shadows to a shocked Violet and Tate.**_ "well i hope yous two are happy! i'll just leave you two alone to continue whatever it is that's going to happen next.. i don't care anymore, do what you like. Just none of you speak to me or come near me or my family EVER_ _again."_ **After saying her peace she marched up the stairs. she heard Tate's desperate pleads for her to turn back but she kept to her guns and made her way straight for her razor stash; she had not cut for at least a week but now, ironically because of Tate (again) _she was going to make more deeper cuts than ever before._**

**DONE**

**please keep reading things do get better. Jamie's birthday party is the main focus in the next chapter and there's a nice surprise.**

**review please, wanna know if anyone enjoyed it or even just ask questions. Doesn't matter (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**The previous nights events were to horrific for Jamie to remember. Not only was she heartbroken, what topped it all off was when she went back to her old self harm ways. The cuts she made were deeper than ever, normally she'd feel the pain pierce trough her body but last night she didn't feel nothing. The blood was gushing from her thighs, not a scream or even a word left her lips. Although she had made herself endure more pain than ever before she had no intention in killing herself. She knew that if she did not only would she have never reached the milestone age of 16 but she'd have to stay in this house, watch Violet and Tate be happy together while she was damaged and alone. She had been in this house long enough to know that almost everyone was lonely.. After her long awaited cutting session Jamie hobbled to her bedroom, partly expecting Tate to be there waiting for her. She had partly gotten over the anger stage and was now just utterly devastated while she began to go over what had just happened in her head. Her legs were a disgusting sight, they both looked nothing more than a slab of raw meat. Jamie's tears were silent as she felt her legs up and down, her numbness she had felt while cutting them was now catching up on her. Before she knew it she had fell asleep, still crying into her pillow.**

**...**

**It was the 3rd, the next day would be her 16th birthday. The way she was feeling though she didn't want to have a party to celebrate anymore. It wouldn't be right, she knew people would ask her whats wrong and that's what she dreaded the most. Having to make up excuses and make everyone tip toe around her like shes a fragile piece of glass. Granted she did feel fragile but as ever she wanted to bottle everything up and not cause a fuss. God knows that's all she ever felt to people...**

**She glanced down at her legs, they did still look like something you'd see in a butchers, still red but not as bad as last night. She turned and went into her cabinet, searching for her phone. it was then that she remembered what she had found the night before, the condoms. Because of all the goings on last night she didn't get the change to quiz her mother about them. Dad was in Tennessee and Cole was only 10.. the only person that would know would be Susan.**

**To her annoyance Susan was already away to work. Cole was still in bed and she had no one she could speak to now. Even though she was still pissed at Violet and Tate she did wonder what had went on after she had stormed out. The explicit thought of them both having sex was definitely crossing her mind but she quickly stopped herself, it would only make her feel worse. But what if? Tate had promised her they would do it on her birthday and there was no doubt in her mind that was never going to happen, no matter how much she STILL wanted to. She couldn't comprehend how after everything Tate had done there was still a part of her that couldn't let him go.. after all he did kinda stick up for her when Violet was getting a tad jealous. She always knew how conflicted he had always been about most things, especially her and Violet. Could it be, the fumble in the basement had been a spare of the moment thing? Somewhere inside Jamie hoped her hunch was right, but as ever time would only tell.**

**Eventually she managed to make her way downstairs. She sighed at all the 16th birthday banner balloons and other pointless decor that was spread all over the house. Jamie appreciated her mothers effort but after what had went on the night before she couldn't be excited for anything. Jamie wasn't hungry but she did however make a cup of iced tea for herself, she knew whatever she did she'd still need to drink.**

**...**

**She had just sat down when she heard the doorbell ring. She then hesitated but decided to go see who it was. She threw the door open with a loud sigh, it was Ben. **_"We're way past this crap now.."_** she muttered, Ben was totally oblivious so Jamie's terrible mood. **_"How are you today Jamie? only one more_ day until_ you're 16"_** he smiled. Jamie scoffed **_"yeah.. it's going to be brilliant"_ **her sarcasm made Ben chuckle, he was obviously not caring how she was cause anyone who would look at her would know shes in bits. **_"Ben why are you here? making me answer the door.. you're a ghost you can just walk in"_ **Ben nodded. **_"sorry Jamie. Just didn't want to freak you out by just appearing out of nowhere"_ **Jamie shrugged **_"i'm used to anything. Even the people you care most about betraying__ you"_** Ben frowned as he sat down on the couch and placed his notepad on the table. **_"wait until i get set up and you can tell me all about it"_ **Jamie nodded slowly, she had no intention in even telling anyone what had gone on but it had now dawned on her that if there ever was someone to tell it would be Ben. Her mother would send her away, her father had gone and Cole. He'd just assume it was one big joke she was pulling; thinking back to his reaction when explaining about Tate.**

**Jamie took a lasting gulp of her drink as she patiently waited for Ben to start his shrinking. Ben squinted up at her, sensing her discomfort. **_"Jamie is there anything you'd like to speak about besides the shooting. Your mothers been concerned that you're spending a lot of time in your room the last few days_ _so she told me to come by.. but something tells me that's not the reason why you are isolating yourself. We've had our differences but as much as i am a ghost i can still_ _help you__,_ _just tell me what you're thinking."_** Jamie placed the tumbler back down on the table and looked up to meet Ben's concerned gaze. **_"if you want the truth i am__ more than willing to tell you."_** she had to think fast, Ben was practically on the edge of his seat but what she had to tell him would; if not the close friendship between her and Violet had been ruined since the night before, what she felt urged to reveal to her father would certainly finish their friendship for good. Payback would be sweet but it would come at a price Jamie wasn't sure she'd like to pay..**

**She was again snapped out of her daze by Ben who placed his hand gently on her leg, she flinched slightly. **_"don't touch me.."_ **she muttered, Ben nodded, realizing his actions were a tad inappropriate. **_" Sorry Jamie. Please, tell me what's on your mind? i'm here to listen and help. If i can.."_** Jamie took a deep breath **_"Last night Violet met up with Tate. He had been getting close with me for the past few days since the shooting and i genuinely thought he had feelings_ _for me."_** she paused to wipe a small tear away, Ben was tapping his pen rapidly against the table, she hadn't even told him the worst of it yet. **_"next minute i see them__ both kissing in the basement which was heartbreaking."_ **she leaned over to get a tissue from the box her mother always left out. **_"i ran out crying and i_ _haven't_ _heard from either of them since.."_** Ben nodded, a mixture of remorse and anger building up within. **_"Jamie you sure?"_** he did trust Violet, and he knew what teenage girls were like. It was possible they had just fell out and she was trying to get Violet into trouble; but mostly he hated to think that after everything he and Vivian had sacrificed that their daughter would go behind their backs again and be with the monster that ruined any chance they ever had to be a proper happy family again.**

**Jamie sighed **_"i'm telling you the truth. Tate's hurt me, Violet too.. even made me go back to my old self harming ways"_** she knew he was going to find out sooner or later about her cutting her thighs, in her mind she thought Ben would in face be able to help her.. despite his adulterous behavior and stupidity Violet had always said he was a great dad and phyciatrist. **"and i don't need you to tell me that its wrong because i know that."

**Ben kept his head down and was writing intensively into his notebook. Jamie looked out of the window, it was a dull day, heavy clouds in the sky which seemed to mirror her mood. **_"I've cut for about three years.." _**Jamie muttered, interrupting the awkward silence that was forming. Ben glanced up from his pad **_"Three. Why is that?"_** Jamie shrugged **_"i had little friends, school was gash and i never really had anyone to talk to"_ **Ben frowned **_"Your family were there__ though, you had them."_** Jamie chuckled as she sank back into the chair **_"yeah but those are the people who NEED to love me. I may sound like a selfish bitch and right now i'm not going to denying that i am but all ive ever wanted is for someone to love be because they want to.. y'know"_** Ben nodded, he understood. It had always been easy for him to judge other people with their own insecurities and problems but when it came to his own he would just shut down. Before all the horrible things that Tate had done to him and his family he had grown a close nit bond with Tate. He could see both the good and bad, the baby Vivian and him lost was enough for their own relationship to fall apart but on first treating Tate and listening to him open up and express himself he had began to think maybe moving all the way from Boston to the murder house was the best thing. Of course when all the crazy things started happening and the rubber man had been revealed that was when Ben had lost all sense of connection and mutual love had had for Tate. Ben could not really blame Jamie for the way she was feeling, heartbroken alone because it was a known fact that no one in this house was fully happy or satisfied. **_"Jamie i don't_ _want you to harm yourself again, you hear me?"_** Jamie turned round from the window **_"uh yeah.."_ **Ben stood up with a smile **_"i'll sort everything out. Just you__ enjoy your party tomorrow and stay away from Tate. I'm not going to say i told you so because i can see by just looking at you that you're still hurting but just_ listen_do what i said okay"_ **Jamie wiped her face **_"sure yeah. thanks Ben"_** Without a word Ben had vanished.**

**Great. Now what had she done. She let her barrier down and now Ben knew everything! she had promised not to harm herself anymore but it wasn't the first time she had broken a promise. ha promises, no one ever stuck to what they said in the murder house why should she? The house had really changed upon everything, religion ghosts the supernatural. From now on she believed anything could be possible, especially in this shit hole of a house.**

**...**

**Jamie has been sulking down in the basement most of the day. She heard Cole call on her various times, probably to make him something to eat; she was isolating herself, hoping that someone would come and save her, save her from her own thoughts. She was cold and the floor was dirty as ever but she hadn't the energy to get herself up. She heard a faint voice calling her name and thinking it was either her mother or Cole she continued to act oblivious. Suddenly she felt two strong but soft hands lift her up, she shuddered a little when the persons hot breath reached the back of her neck.**_ "Jamie? what are you doing?.."_** Jamie turned her head slightly and as soon as she seen those dark eyes and scruffy blonde hair she broke down crying. Tate catched her before she hit the ground, holding her tight like he had done only a few days before. Jamie's tears overwhelmed her as she started punching Tate, he too started tearing up; not out of physical pain though, his was mental. Jamie's punches were not sore, as he expected her physical strength was still not up to much but it was the sight of seeing her. Broken hurt and alone. It ached inside to know he had yet again been the cause of her pain. **_"Jamie baby"_ **he caught her hands in mid punch, she stopped immediately, there no use trying to fight him off. **_"i need to tell you something please calm down"_ **he knew he had no right telling her what to do, especially now but he had something important to tell her...**

**10 minute later Jamie stood up, now not feeling upset, just angry. **_"Tate i told you.. i don't care anymore! Go enjoy your afterlife with Violet. I know i was just the pawn in your game to get her back"_** Tate stepped forward while shaking his head **_"no Jamie. You were and still are, my second chance. That night was a_ _mistake,__ it_ _had been a long time.. She practically threw herself onto me, i didn't know you were there"_ **Jamie laughed **_"yeah exactly. You may be dead but you're just like__ every_ _other teenage boy in the world. You want two girls, well i refuse to be the girl you turn to whenever you feel like it"_** she caught his helpless gaze **_"i really thought__ you_ _were different Tate. I really did"_ **Tate frowned as he watched Jamie start to climb the stairs. He wasn't going to let her get away again; her put his hand over her mouth as he dragged her back down them let go. **_"you need to hear what i have to say! its not about me you or Vi.. its about Ben"_** Jamie squinted, Ben? was this another trick, something inside of her told her to listen anyway. **_"right Tate tell me. Then, i'm going!"_** Tate nodded before sitting down next to Jamie, glad to be close to her without being pushed away.**

_"i haven't seen Vi since that night.. nothing else happened after the kiss, i told her i still had feelings for you both then she went away in a huff. I honestly__ didn't_ _mean to hurt you or her Jamie"_ **Jamie looked away, not knowing whether to believe him or not. **_"i thought you said this isn't about you me or Violet"_ **she turned back with a small glare.**

_"uh yeah i know.. came to speak to me earlier, he was pissed, said he had been having a session with you today and you had told him what happened"_** Jamie nodded **_"i'm not going to apologize Tate. Don't see why i should and anyway, everything that went on between you and Ben has nothing to do with me. The past is the past, as much as we want to sometimes, we can't change any or it."_

**Tate knew that more than anyone. **_"yeah. I don't know if you have heard but ive done some fucked up things"_ **they both chuckled. Tate smiled, revealing his dimples; he only smiled that way when he was around Jamie.**

**Jamie turned herself closer to Tate, the coldness was beginning to get to her. **_"Tate can you hurry this up, ive never known down here to be as cold and i_** think i **_should go up and see what my bratty little brother wants for dinner"_ **Tate continued to smile **_"sure thing. I just hope what i need to tell you wont effect you too__ much.. i hate how it has to be me that ruins your happiness all the time"_** Jamie was now shivering, Tate hesitated before slipping his jumper off and handing it to her **_"here. This should keep you cosy"_ **Jamie smiled slightly **_"sure.. thanks"_** he watched as she put it on, it must have been about two sizes too big because it almost reached down to her knees. But soon enough her shivering had went away and she was now eager to know what Tate had to tell her.**

**Jamie bit her lip softly as Tate began to explain; **_" i was in your room earlier, i had no idea where you were but i was waiting for you. I was planning to_ _speak to_ _you then but out of nowhere Violet ran in and dragged me out. Before i could ask her what she wanted i looked up to see Ben standing directly infront of__ us both, he__ looked pissed. I tried to act like i had not seen or spoke to Violet since she told me to go away but somehow Ben knew"_**; it was like he always knew when either Violet or Tate were hiding something.**

_"he told us that we should own up to what we did, the kiss. He also explained that he was told what had happened... and as much as Violet pleaded he kept it quiet about who told him"_** Jamie pulled her sleeves up, why wasn't she the first person Tate was pointing the finger at. After all she was the only person who was there, right? or she wondered if Tate did know but because he had claimed to have not seen or heard from her since earlier a part of her thought maybe he was glad Ben had found out. Whatever the reason Jamie still sensed that Tate hadn't finished.**

**Tate reached his arm over Jamie's shoulder and rested it there, However, the anger that had been flowing through her body minutes before suddenly disappeared. She was in Tate's loving embrace once again.**

**Jamie rested her head on Tate's shoulder **_"this doesn't mean i have forgave you though.. you know that right?"_** Tate smiled, knowing that it wouldn't be long before she did. **_"yeah of course."_ **Jamie forced another smile before tugging gently on his hair **_"Tate, there's something else isn't there? you can tell me"_** Tate stood up and started to pace back and forth, Jamie figured he was nervous, whatever it was he had to tell her must be something big.**

_"really Tate i hate to rush you but mum will be home soon and if i don't get upstairs and feed Cole, birthday tomorrow or not she will not be happy with__ me"_ **Tate stopped, turned to Jamie and took a deep breath **_"After Ben had said his peace and he started to walk away both Violet and i seen something fall out his back _pocket. I wasn't interested and just wanted to get back to your room to wait on you but just as i was opening your bedroom door i seen Violet pick the_ object up. Ben's face was a picture, he looked mortified.. it, it was a condom wrapper Jamie"_** Jamie covered her mouth, she was dying to laugh. **_"seriously Tate, that was it? i'm sure ghosts have the right to have sex too, whats the big deal."_ **Tate shook his head, this was no joking matter. **_"you don't understand Jamie. Violet was_ _acting the way you are, laughing and taking the piss but Ben told us that he has been having a secret affair with your mum.. the condoms they used were hidden in your room somewhere, and yes when i went to go check they were in your bed side cabinet, exactly where Ben told us they were"_ **Jamie's temperature dropped dramatically. No longer was Tate's jumper doing the trick, her body was once again numb and as much as she wanted to she couldn't speak.**

**Thankfully Tate caught onto her surprising silence and sat back down to comfort her. **_"i'm so sorry... Ben begged me not to tell you but i have kept_ _enough_ _from you already. Violet was a wreck at the knows though, she couldn't believe her dad would cheat on Vivian again, after everything. i had no right no_ _judge, i never do..__ but_ _after that Violet stormed off and Ben ran after her, i do hope Vi is okay but right now all i care about is that if you still love me"_ **Jamie chuckled, she couldn't answer that or practically anything right now. She was still reeling from the shock that her mother is a cheat; she thought of her dad, how mum had called him down to nothing and all the time she was doing the dirty with Ben. It made her feel sick, was both of her parents adulterers? now it was clear that the house had not only had her in its grip but her whole family.**

**She had so much questions to ask; Tate continued to gaze at her, she turned and smiled (the first real smile since they started talking again). **_"thanks for_ _letting me know, i really appreciate it Tate."_ **Tate shrugged **_"you're not mad? i thought that if i told you you'd go off on one and think i was telling a pack of_ _lies.._ _everyone thinks i lie, yes i have in the past but never would i lie to you."_** Jamie nodded, she knew all to well. **_"come with me"_** she put her hand out, wanting Tate to take it.**

**Tate shook his head **_"go feed Cole and get ready for tonight"_** Jamie turned, not sure what he meant. **_"wait, what? tonight. What's tonight Tate?"_ **he smirked as he kissed he leaned in to kiss her **_"its a surprise. I love you"_ **Jamie sighed softly, she hated surprises but i guess one from Tate would be one to look forward to. **_"okay well promise me you'll stay out of mischief until then"_ **Tate laughed **_"for you, no problem."_

**Why did Tate make everything feel right again? Jamie thought as she made her way back into the main part of the house. One minute she hated his guts the next she was wearing his clothes and letting him kiss her. _'make your mind up Jamie'_**

**She was glad he had told her about Ben and her mothers affair though, once Cole was in bed and things were quiet she'd tare into her mum, get some answers from her. She was fully expecting her to deny it, she had always said she didn't approve of cheating in relationships and would never do it. Yeah mum.. Another thing that she began to wonder as she was making some spaghetti for Cole was; what if she had done it as payback for dads smooch with Moira. Jamie hadn't seen Moira around since she was told, and Violet had told her she kept trying it on with Ben while he was alive. What if?.. Cole was right behind her now, demanding his long awaited dinner. Jamie could hear him shouting but continued to act oblivious **_"for fuck sake Cole. You'd think you were starved"_ **Cole sat down at the table with a loud sigh **_"well lately its seemed like it. You and mum walk around like zombies, like everything is fine. Great actors you both are btw..."_** Jamie placed the bowl of spaghetti down to her brother with a glare **_"shut up Cole and eat. Evan when you get what you want you_ _always_ _moan"_** Cole tutted **_"finally! you know i am beginning to think you have lost it sis.. maybe its that Tate guy you spend a lot of time with. Bad influence i'm__ thinking"_ **Jamie slapped him, leaving a piercing red mark **_"You don't know him! and anyway, at least i don't hang with the devil child"_** Jamie had no idea how accurate that statement actually was.**

**Cole frowned as he picked up a lump of spaghetti with his spoon and aimed to ping it straight at Jamie. She screamed as she retreated out of the kitchen only to clash with Susan who had just came home from work; she was carrying some important work documents which scattered everywhere. **_"JAMIE!"_ **Susan shouted, only fueling her already awful mood. Jamie fixed herself but refused to react to her mothers various pointless ramblings. **_"just shut up!"_ **she finally said, sick of hearing her mothers voice already. **_"get out of my way"_ **Jamie tired to get past her but she was blocking her way. Cole still sat not uttering a word as he awkwardly continued eating his spaghetti that by now was probably stain cold. With a glare Susan started picking up the contents that had fallen **_"can't wait till you turn 16 madam, maybe then you will have respect for people, especially me."_** Jamie chuckled as she watched her mum try and sort out what went where. **_"respect? you don't know the meaning of the word"_** suddenly Cole gasped, Jamie turned round with a smirk; she wasn't holding nothing back.**

**Susan glanced round at Cole **_"go up to your room.. i need to have a talk with your sister"_** Cole squinted **_"but i never get to go upstairs with food. Its one of_ _your_ _rules mum"_** Jamie smirked at Susan, little did Cole know his mothers morals were a load of crap. She done what she wanted when she wanted, there was always exceptions for what she did wrong. Or so it seemed..**

**Susan sighed, her son was right. **_"well as a treat for being a good boy lately you can go upstairs with your spaghetti this one time, okay?"_** she forced a smile as both her and Jamie watched Cole take his bowl and run up to his bedroom.**

**Jamie sat down while Susan boiled the kettle, the atmosphere was tense but Jamie wasn't going to let that stop her from saying what needed to said, questions that needed to be answers and most importaintly her reason(s) behind it.**

**Susan turned to Jamie who was now playing with her hair **_"you want a cup?"_** Jamie slowly looked up, her horrible mood was beginning to wear off. **_"no__ thanks..."_** she muttered. Susan sighed softly as she picked her mug up and put out a chair to sit next to her daughter.**

_"how was your session with Dr Harmon today? did you tell him how you were feeling.."_** Jamie looked away **_"i know mum. Don't act dumb with me about it.. i know__ about you and Ben. How could you? Dad kissing Moira was wrong and i am still mad at him for that but what you both did was way worse."_ **Susan choked on her tea as she pushed Jamie's face back round **_"Jamie is this why you have been off lately, your fathers kiss with Moira?"_** Jamie pulled away **_"you don't get it do you! You__ and Ben have been at it for god knows how long and just because dad kissed Moira once you threw him out. You're actually pathetic, do you know what"_ **Susan grabbed Jamie's arm roughly, Jamie yelped. **_"mum get off me!"_** Susan's eyes were filled of rage, and Jamie couldn't understand why. She should be the one that's throwing a hissy fit, not her. **_"you listen to me young lady. You're father is a cheat and NEVER have i ever cheated on him. You got that?"_ **Jamie sighed before nodding, it was obvious to her that Susan's pride meant more to her than telling the truth.**

_"right so the condoms that i found in my bedside cabinet just got there themselves didn't they?"_** Susan gulped; Ben was meant to move them... **_"Jamie i don't want to talk about this anymore, i loved your dad but he has hurt me. I don't know what will happen in the future but for now ive told him not to set __foot back in this house__"_** Jamie sighed loudly, Susan heard but for some reason wasn't reacting. **_"you are so young Jamie. You don't know how hard it is to be in love with someone and them betraying you like he did.."_** she frowned, an attempt to get her daughter to feel sorry for her.**

**Jamie stood up with a small glare she hesitated but then proceeded to march out of the kitchen, body full of anger; **_"yeah i do mum!"_** she shouted as she ran upstairs. She needed time alone, to think, think about the house, Tate, the mum and Ben situation. The look in her mothers eye was genuine but Ben had admitted it to Violet and Tate; maybe she never knew her mother atal, it certainly seemed like it.**

**...**

**(the next para is just Jamie's line of thought, enjoy)**

_**Her usual artists and bands had been playing full blast in her room for a while now. Jamie was laying in bed thinking as she normally did, one could wonder how she could do this with the volume of the music but she had learned to block it out. More for to keep out the rest of the world than for her enjoyment; Nirvana were always the best band to do that. Kurt's groggy but soft voice, ,Krist's epic guitar solos & Dave's drums were what made Jamie love the band as much as she did. The lyrics and grunge style fascinated her and almost anyone that knew her back in Tennessee knew she WISHED she had got to meet Kurt Cobain before he died. Jamie always felt like she was born in the wrong era, and her love for Tate made it all become clear. Although she knew if he didn't die he would be in his late 30's probably would hace a few kids and a wife by now. But then because of his 'phyco' behavior which she herself still can't get over, well not fully anyway.. would he really have lived normal life anyway? More than ever she hoped that when the clock struck 12, when she would legally become an adult maybe things would begin to go right for her. Well, she could only hope.**_

**Done, i know this chapters a tad crappy but i'll try my hardest to make the next one better.**

**The line of thought at the bottom was just something i added just to end the chapter differently for a change (tell me what you think?) xD**

**review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Where was he? It was slowly approaching 11 and Jamie just wanted to attempt to get some sleep. Tate had promised a surprise for her, she wasn't holding her breath. She didn't know what to expect but she knew not too get her hopes up to high, only for them to be crushed.**

**Her IPod was on full blast, she liked to block out all the weird noises and sounds that could be heard in the house late at night. Tossing and turning she she had done many times she came to the conclusion that she had been stood up. She had been stupid to let him get closer to her again, Ben told her she'd be hurt. Yeah she was pissed at him and even more so her own mother but it looked like the majority of the things he had said about Tate were true. He was indeed charming and gave out a lot of promises and sweet words, but so far hardly any of his promises came to very much.**

**When it got to 11:20 Jamie decided enough was enough, she had waited long enough.**

**Just as she flicked her lamp off she heard a loud thud coming from outside her room. Curious she got up and slowly opened the door, only to be met with a tall dark figure who revealed himself to be Tate. Jamie sighed, i guess he was here to make it up to her..**

_"Tate i let you in again and this is how you act."_ **she glanced down the hall then back to his emotionless face. **_"what was that racket? My mum and Cole are_ _sleeping"_** Tate opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Jamie noticed the small pool of blood that surrounded him. **_"Tate.. what happened? you're_ _hurt, who did it" _**Suddenly Jamie watched as Tate fell to his knees, he was gasping for breath.**

**Jamie covered her mouth, muffling her screams as she did her best to help Tate up and bring him into her bedroom. Jamie eventually found her lamp switch, put it on and helped Tate get on the bed. **_"just try and relax, i'll need to go clean the blood from the hall. I'll not be long"_** Tate turned to his side, as his breaths were getting shallower he knew for a fact he was going to die again. It was almost like how he had died the first time, being shot falling to his bed then the floor. One thing he didn't want was for Jamie to witness him passing, he wasn't exactly sure yet but he knew she still had some feelings for him. These past few months had not been atal easy for her, and those cuts on her thighs looked pretty fresh, he wanted to see no more of them.**

**He slowly managed to get out of his daze just as Jamie sat down next to him, with an understandably worried expression.**_ "Tate, are you okay? can you_ _hear me?"_** her voice was so needy sounding, he had to calm her down. **_"ugh.. don't worry about me, i'm dead, remember..?"_** Jamie let out a small chuckle before shaking her head **_"you scared to half to death. I thought you were never going to make it. Where have you been all day?"_** Not that she particularly cared she was just curious.**

**Tate pushed himself up resting his body weight on his arms **_"After you left the basement i tried to go make some peace with Vi, guess you can tell that_ _that__ didn't go exactly to plan."_** he sighed **_"She was too shell shocked about your mums and her dads affair that she just wanted to be alone. I told her i was sorry and i hardly got as much as a glance, so then i guess i just gave up and waited back down in the basement until i came to see you"_** Jamie smiled **_"but Tate.."_** she pointed to his gaping wound situated just above his rob cage. **_"wont that need to be seen to, Moira might do it.. i know we aren't on good terms right now but she__ helped me"_ **Tate shook his head, finding it cut that she was so concerned. **_"It's okay Jamie. I'm a ghost, i'll bleed until i eventually die then i'll be back sooner that you can say bazinga"_ **he put his arm around her, hoping she'd let her guard down the same as she did earlier in the basement. To his delight she did, leaning in promptly for a kiss he actually enjoyed more than the one with Violet.**

_"i still love you Tate"_** Jamie said as she watched him slowly close his eyes. It wasn't long before they were opened again and a teary eyed Jamie was staring into them "don't cry for me" Tate muttered before sitting up and putting his arms around her. Jamie moved her head closer and could hear his heart beat faintly **_"can i ask you something?"_ **Tate nodded.**

_"how many times have you died?"_** she fully didn't understand the concept of dying in the house then immediately coming back; in her head she thought it took longer.**

_"I've lost count.."_** he wiped a tear that was lingering on the side of her cheek **_"people in this house don't like me very much. And yeah who can blame_ _them?__ most of them are here because of me and who i used to be. Vi still doesn't see that ive changed, i love her.. i love you. I told her i had never felt the way i felt about her to with any other girl. It's safe to say that has changed now"_** Jamie nodded, she knew his conflict ions were eating away at him, not just her and Violets but his own sanity his relationship with his mother and Nora. It was clear that Tate did in fact suffer the most out of all the ghosts, which she found ironic.**

**Jamie glanced down at his wound, no surprise it was now all healed up. **_"i guess you're feeling better then?"_** she chuckled slightly.**

**Tate stood up, walking over to her IPod dock. **_"did you get your IPod back from Violet?"_** Jamie nodded as she reached for it then handed him it with a curious smirk. **_"what are you doing Langdon. is this that surprise you told me about?"__ "yeah"_** he muttered, hoping he could find the perfect song to play.**

**Jamie sighed softly as she lay down in bed under her covers. **_"Tate this is such a buzz kill"_ **she pulled the covers down slightly and could see him smirk **_"you think i'm joking? what are you even looking for.."_ **Tate stood up, a large grin on his face as he turned to her. **_"this is it! perfect"_

**Jamie laughed **_"you're an absolute creep you know that"_** Tate just shrugged, he had been called worse.**

**It turned out to be another CD borrowed/stolen from her uncle that Tate had picked out; David Grays single, this years love.**

**Jamie was obsessed with that song and had been since she was 12, the lyrics were so beautiful and she mirrored Tate's grin when he showed her it. "great choice!" she exclaimed. **_"that song is amazing, why that song though? its a tad mushy don't you think.."_** Tate sat down on the bed **_"That's why i picked_ _it.__ It's time Jamie, are you ready?"_** Jamie pushed her covers down even more as she squinted **_"ready for what? as ever you aren't making a bit of sense"_ **Tate sighed softly as he opened the bed side cabinet and picked out a strip of condoms.**

_"Really Tate? now.. i'm not 16 yet"_ **Tate pointed up to her wall clock on the other side of the room. **_"you will be soon."_ **he smirked.**

**Jamie looked at the clock before glancing back to Tate who was now setting up the CD player. **_"put it on low, the last thing we want is my mum walking in here and seeing me having sex with a ghost"_ **Tate laughed as he set the volume to the lowest **_"if that were to happen i'd need to disappear"_** Jamie gasped **_"God__ that's even worse! i'd be having sex with nothing.. Masturbating almost"_** Tate tried to keep in his laughter **_"look i promise if worst comes to worst i'll not go, she will see me and we can just say i'm your boyfriend or something.."_** Jamie nodded **_"i thought you were though"_** Tate smiled **_"i am i am. But for the sake of the whole house knowing i'd like to keep it under wraps as we can, y'know"_

_"sure"_ **Jamie muttered. It was obvious there would be come sacrifices that came with dating a ghost, dating a ghost? she still hadn't got her head around that fact. Caspar was her favorite film as a kid and before living in _'murder house'_ she had never thought of ghosts in any other way, let alone that she'd be attracted to one. Tate was troubled, his family life when he was alive was a mess and he had made mistakes; just like Caspar. But this was real life however, maybe things wouldn't work out; the little faith she had was all she could hold onto.**

**Tate waved his hand in front of her eyes jokingly, trying to extract her attention. **_"Tate just get that thing on and lets do this;"_** it was 10 till 12.**

_"well someone a little eager"_** Tate teased as he began taking his shirt off, stupidly he had on about 3 different layers off clothing.**

**As she was watching silently her conscious began to kick in; 'are you sure now? think of everything he's done.. people hes hurt and murdered. You don't have long Jamie, tell him you don't feel well, anything! just don't go through with it.' Jamie gasped as she suddenly felt a hand stroking her legs, soon he would see her shame; her horribly scared thighs. **_"Tate wait!"_ **Tate stopped and pulled the covers off **_"you okay?"_** he looked worried, he thought he had hurt her.**

**Jamie slipped off her shirt and placed it down the side of her bed **_"don't touch my legs.. they're horrible"_ **she frowned slightly.**

_"they're beautiful Jamie. Scared or not they're yours and i don't see any wrong with them atal"_** Jamie glanced down, how could Tate say that. They were scared and red, anyone in there right mind would be horrified. But i guess Tate isn't in his right mind.. It was then that she smiled into his dark eyes and knew he was the one. She was now completely sure he was the one, the one who was (in her mind) going to take her virginity.**

_"i love you"_** Jamie heard as she came out of her daze. She said it back and blushed as Tate showed those gorgeous dimples of his. **_"i'm really glad i moved_ _here Tate. Never thought i'd say that.. i just wish my dad was still here, i miss him so much"_** Tate nodded **_"i can't really relate Jamie was i'm sorry you have_ _been_ _through so much, partly ive been to blame but from now on i will be here, whenever you need me"_** Jamie pushed herself up to kiss him, Tate joined in and it turned into red hot passion; Tate slowly sidled his hands under her bottom making her squirm a bit then pulled her closer and began kissing her neck. Jamie moved her hand down to his crotch and started grouping it softly; as soon as she heard Tate's muffled moans she knew he was into it as much as she was. The song was put on repeat and was already finishing for the first time. Tate kissed her forehead before getting on his knees and pulling down his boxers. Jamie was gobsmacked at how big it was, Gareth's could never compare. She found herself staring not being able to look away; **_"big_ _enough?"_** Tate asked smirking more than he had ever done before.**

_"yeah! i want it Tate.. get it inside me"_** Tate looked at her wide eyed. He couldn't believe how much she wanted him, that was something to wasn't used to. Yeah there was a group of girls that wanted him but never the one he did.. Even Vi was a bit taken aback when Tate brought up the idea of sex. This was new for him but he loved it, he loved her, it was so perfect!**

**Jamie started tugging on Tate's hair, Tate took a quick glance up at the clock then turned back to her with a smirk. **_"Happy Birthday my angel"_ **Jamie blushed once again as she gripped tighter onto his long blonde wavy locks. **_"i love you Tate."_** at once both teenagers locked themselves into another long passionate kiss. Not knowing where to put there hands they just started caressing each others most tender parts, the sexual frustration was building up but Tate needed to be sure she actually wanted it.**

_"If i hurt you please tell me to stop.."_** Tate muttered as he felt himself getting a hard on. **_"I've been waiting for this for a long time.. and i have a confession to make Tate"_** Tate lifted his face up from her breasts, waiting for her to elaborate. Jamie pushed her pillows up so's they were level to Tate's wide eyes. **_"I'm afraid you'll hate me if i say.."_ **Tate clasped his hand in hers and started gently stroking **_"It's me Jamie. I've most certainly done worse.. and i could__ never hate__ you"_ **Jamie shrugged; that was true but a little voice inside her head kept telling her to keep hush hush, she knew Tate would still be with her either way but still, it was hard.**

_"Okay i'll tell you..."_** she blurted out eventually.**

**She caught Tate's worried gaze **_"I'm not a virgin.. me and Gareth, we had sex."_ **Jamie bit her lip hard, expecting all hell to brake loose. Tate would inflict his anger onto her and run off back to Violet, leaving her alone, again. The silence was killing her, Tate wrapped his arms around her without uttering a word, it was still sinking in.**

**In his wildest dreams (and yes they were as wild as ever) Tate never expected Jamie to come out with that. He understood now how nervous and scared she was, that bastard Gareth had not only taken a chunk out of her lower back but he had also took her virginity. The anger he started to feel was not towards Jamie but towards Gareth. How dare he, but then if she consented?.. Tate stayed silent, needing for Jamie to tell him more.**

_"God knows what you think of me now... it was consensual but by god you have no idea how much i regret it. Especially loosing it to him, the guy that shot up my school and shot me. Sorry for ruining our moment Tate.. a part of me just needed to get that off my chest"_** Tate nodded, even though he had barely heard what she had said; his head was too busy in deep thought.**

**The tense atmosphere only got worse when Jamie sat up to kiss Tate and he never kissed back; _'great Jamie, now you've gone and done it'_**

**Tate noticed Jamie's change in mood **_"no no. Please don't be sad.. i just need time. To.. to get my head around it"_

**This Years Love had now repeated another 4 times and it seemed like neither of them were in the mood anymore. Tate was still hovering above Jamie. He kissed her cheek softly before moving his mouth up to her ear; **_"I wont force you.. i'm still up for this if you are"_** Jamie's eyes widened, she didn't understand. Why would he want to? Maybe because she had been so forgiving at all the mistakes he had made.. but still, Gareth shot her, Tate hated his guts. Somewhere inside she knew he'd feel jealous that he was the one that _'actually'_ took her virginity. No doubt it would eat away at him, after all Tate was one to hold grudges, why should this be any different.**

**Jamie looked up into his eyes which were almost sticking out of his head; _'hurry up, say something damn it'_ ; **_"no.. yeah! i still wanna do it. I just don't__ want you to think of me as a slut.. i wouldn't blame you if you did"_ **Tate shook his head **_"don't ever say that about yourself Jamie. You're perfect, both you and__ Violet_ _are the most beautifulest human beings to ever walk this filthy horror show of a world. I mean that"_** he smiled and after not getting one back he bit his lip, maybe it wasn't wise to mention Violet..**

**God why did he have to bring Violet into every deep conversations they had, it was bad enough knowing she was stuck in the house with him but just as she was beginning to forget that Tate also loved someone else Jamie was again reminded of the fact. **_"Tate i love you.. can we continue?"_

**It was slowly approaching 1 and she knew it would be an early rise for her in the morning.**

**Tate gave a quick nod before getting straight back into caressing her totally naked body, also trying to build up the boner he had before. After a few minutes of role play Tate was too horny that he couldn't control his loud grunts and moans, lucky for him neither could Jamie. It was like the tense scene before had been totally forgotten and it was just them again, no interruptions and no Violet.**

**Of course it was no surprise that Tate found it easy to thrust in and out but lucky for him she was still reasonably tight, he smirked to himself.**

**Jamie felt like she was in another world, it was different from when she done it with Gareth, she actually never had to pretend this time. It was Tate who was making love with her, not her slightly nerdy on and off friend from school. Jamie pulled her hair back behind her ears, moaning softly into Tate's ear asking for more. **_"please Tate... harder! aw i love you, please!"_** Without hesitation Tate did as he was asked, with no complaints. Both the teens climaxed together all off 30 seconds later, sheer bliss pumping through every muscle in their bodies.**

_"how did i.. i do?"_ **Tate asked, still breathing heavily.**

**Jamie too was regaining her breath **_"amazing! the best. Thank you for the birthday present"_ **she grinned as she tugged once again at his now tangled moist hair. **_"You're so handsome you know"_ **she blurted out, not knowing at first if she had actually said that out loud.**

**Tate put his arm carefully around her **_"and you're so beautiful. And no need to say thank you, ive been wanting to do that with you for weeks.."_ **he turned his head slightly, not wanting Jamie to see him blushing. Jamie turned his head back **_"don't do that.. i like to see those precious dimples of yours"_** They both laughed.**

**...**

**The next morning as expected Susan came in bright and early pulled the covers off Jamie and bluntly told her to get up. Jamie sighed before sitting up and making her way to the toilet; she was due her period any day now and she desperately hoped she would be lucky enough not for them to start today.**

**Luckily she hadn't.. **_"yuss"_** she said as she left the bathroom and bumped into Cole **_"watch it dweeb"_** she hissed, she had no idea why she was in such a fowl mood all of a sudden. Cole chuckled **_"whatever.. you should watch where you're going."_ **Without a word she pushed by him walked into her room and slammed the door.**

**Once again Tate had deserted her, without a word.. she began to wonder if she had been dreaming just as the front door bell rang, startling her and making her drop her phone. **_"shit!"_** she whispered before leaning down picking it up and noticing the amount of missed calls she had. All from her dad, Jason.**

**Before she could find him in her small list of contacts the door sounded again. She sighed deeply **_"guess i'll get it since no one else will"_ **Susan was up and dressed, dancing around in the kitchen, probably making everyone's breakfast. She was either ignoring the door or was completely oblivious to it.. Jamie stamped her way down the stairs and pulled the door open wide.**

**To her shock and confusion it was her father standing smiling brightly at her. **_"good morning princess. Happy 16th birthday!"_ **he reached his loving arms out to give her a hug, she too wrapped her arms around him; finally gotten over the initial shock and now just happy to receive a hug from her recently absent father. She had missed the way his hugs made her feel utterly protected. Jamie had and continues to be a total daddies girl.**

**i know its pretty shitty but ive had a busy few weeks and i basically just rushed the ending, sorry.**

**Still review please, the next chapter shouldn't be too long but in the coming weeks i'll be starting college and that so updates on chapters could be a tad slow.**

**Anyways, i can't wait to continue writing this xD**


	14. Chapter 14

**It is now three weeks later; Through all of her begging and pleading to her mum Jason was allowed to stay for a while. Although he has been made to sleep on the couch Jamie is now happy that he is finally back home. The atmosphere in the house has been mainly awkward which was to be expected but good thing for Jamie is that Tate has kept his promise and been with her everyday, looking after her and making sure no harm comes to her. Support and sweet words for when her parents fight and a shoulder to cry on whenever she feels alone or gets the urge to cut again.**

**As well as isolating herself from almost everyone but Tate Jamie also had another worry eating away at her; with everything that had went on it was only in the last few weeks that she had realized that her period was late. Never once however did she disclose this information to Tate, he'd only be worried and with her family already in a bad place she really didn't want him to worry even more. She could sense his suspicions but would tell him she was tired and just needed a good nights rest. It had been a good month after what the media were calling it; the West Field high massacre part 2. They never spoke of what had happened but both Tate and Jamie knew deep down inside they'd never forget that day, more so for Jamie who because she is alive would have the huge burden of getting asked questions and be praised upon as a hero when really, she was only trying to stay alive herself.**

**and ever since Jason's unexpected arrival back home, to Jamie's dismay, her mother and Ben's affair had been going much further than even she could have expected; an unplanned pregnancy...**

**Everyone knew who was the dad, there was no denying it was Ben's. What puzzled Jamie was that how with her fathers understanding and appreciative when he came back that her mother would be so selfish as to continue her disgusting fling with her ex best friends father. Beyond her it was.. she had always been closer to her dad but in the last week of the news being broadcast everywhere by Ben she had understandably been talking and looking after him more than she had done. It was again through all of the stress and the in the middle kind of situation she had been forced into that could explain her more then frequent mood swings, weight gain and insane cravings that were described as teenager growing pains when she told Ben about them.**

**In fact she at times would look to Tate and want to ask if she was dead; what else would explain the emptiness and pain she was feeling. Cole was at first happy to see Jason but it seemed like as soon as mum walked into the room he became mute, not wanting to utter a word to me her dad or practically anyone. Jamie was worried, she could tell her father was but Susan seemed totally oblivious and only cared about the baby growing inside her; not the ones that were already here and needed her.**

**Speaking of Cole, the day after finding out about his mothers pregnancy he announced that he wanted to move in with Constance Micheal & Addie next door. At first Jason and Jamie were dead seat against it, wanting at least the majority of the family to stick together, but Cole was insistent and with Susan's help finally had moved in two days later.**

**The house as a whole had totally changed its usual antics and now could possibly be passed as a nice place to live, Jamie knew better though. Violet although still shell shocked and upset had spoken to Jamie a few times over the past weeks and had confirmed her suspicions about the house; she had explained that although at the time she felt she was going crazy (exactly the way Jamie felt) she said that it seemed to her like it was only when the promise of a new life was considered that the house and indeed the inhabitants in it were at peace and weirdly the house seemed to be like any other.. Jamie wasn't sure wither to believe Violet but eventually came to the conclusion that she had nothing to loose.**

**One lingering questions she began to see on almost everyone's lips was one that she thought no one would be able to answer; Ben was a ghost, she had known that for a while now, but how? how could a ghost get Susan pregnant. Violet hadn't elaborated on the situation at all which was odd but maybe the same as her she was trying to block it out. God knows Jamie wished she could too, but her being almost totally in the dark about everything in the house the question still lingered on the end of every thought that popped into her head. Like a disease, like cancer, forever on your mind with nothing to ease her. Tate had been a huge reason why she kept fighting back and trying to get back to a sense of normality but sadly deep down she knew the next few months in the 'murder house' would really test her loyalty and her sanity, the things she already could feel slipping away.**

**The day started out like any other, Tate and Jamie were chatting away, though Tate was the one doing the most of the talking. Jamie was exhausted and frustrated at her and indeed her families fragile state. The anger and hatred towards her mother only got worse, more so because of Tate's stories of how bad his mum was to him. Tate had no idea he was hindering Jamie rather than helping with the worries she had building up inside. On the particular day she felt there no need to speak, Tate lay beside her holding her close like he usually did, still nothing. It was obvious to everyone that she had slipped into a deep depression but as was expected it was only her father and Tate that noticed the dramatic change in her.**

_"Tate i feel so weak & i was sick again this morning. do you think i'm dying?"_** Tate looked down at his girlfriend with a small frown, he didn't know what to say. The light that shone through her when he first seen her was slowly going out, she looked so lifeless and sad the thought of her dying had never left his mind. **_"no Jamie. You wont die, i wont let it happen. You're just going through a rough patch right now.."_** Jamie bit her lip as she caught his wondering eyes, or course he was scared, so was she, but one thing she thought he'd reassure her about was that the pain would stop. For her, the only way that would happen would be if she died, she would be forever in the hell hole of a house but she would forever be with Tate, the one she loved, and always will.**

**She sighed **_"i don't know what i'd do if i never had you.. i would have probably let go by now, but i don't know why you wont let me..."_** Tate shot up, startling a settled Jamie. **_"i let Violet take her life and look where that got me.. i can't believe you'd think i'd let you die, have you listened to any of the things ive said the past few weeks?"_ **Jamie nodded, realizing what she said was not needed. **_"sorry Tate.. i'm just in so much pain, i don't see any other way out"_ **Tate turned to her again and took her hands **_"ive told you before, this place is hell. There's so much more you have to give, you're beautiful, funny, witty and most of all__ caring. The_ _world needs more people like you, me and most of the people here took life for granted. Don't end up here with all of us, both you and Vi deserved and_ _deserve more_ _than this hell on earth."_ **Jamie nodded then smiled for the first time in weeks **_"as ive already said, what would i do without an amazing guy like you. I love_ you _Tate"_ **Tate smiled back before leaning in for a quick kiss and laying back down beside her.**

**Both teens lay, peaceful and for the most part, happy as can be. All that followed was the sound of Jamie's shallow (sleeping breaths) and Tate's hand stroking Jamie's arm softly.**

**The moment was interrupted by Moira who had been _'let back in'_ by Susan to help her during her pregnancy. Although still having no knowledge that her baby's father is a ghost and that Moira was assigned to also help Vivian while she was pregnant she oddly had a good feeling Moira would be a massive help..**

**Moira chapped Jamie's bedroom door quietly, Tate sat up, pulled the covers over Jamie and got up from the bed. **_"Who is it? Jamie's not well.."_** there was a moments silence before she finally opened the door and smirked awkwardly at Tate **_"i'm here to clean up, do you mind?"_** Tate pointed to Jamie **_"i don't but__ wake her up and you will have to leave, got it?"_** Moira nodded before emptying her cleaning equipment out on the nearest shelf **_"Tate you do know i'm not a__ monster.."_ **Tate sat back down on the bed, not taking his eyes of her **_"yeah.. i just don't want her disturbed. Its partly your fault why she's the way she is anyway__.. you and her father, haven't you not learnt your lesson by now"_** Moira heard but ignored his harsh words. Tate sighed deeply before retiring back to Jamie's side, still keeping a close eye on Moira though.**

_"i am not only to blame for that girls unhappiness i'll have you know young man."_ **Moira blurted out; solely regretting it afterward.**

**Tate just sighed, partly because he too was tired and partly because he knew she was right and didn't have the energy to argue. **_"just make that the last_ _wipe you use and get out of here."_** his tone was stern and Moira sighed softly before turning to him with a glare. **_"i have nothing but respect for Jamie but what__ happened with me and her dad was a mistake, i had hoped to come in and tell her that myself but i guess i'll ask you to send the message on.."_ **Moira got up from all fours and opened the door **_"Susan only let me in here cause she thought i'd only be cleaning. Truth is i done this room yesterday but what i just said was__ all i_ _wanted to express to Jamie. Her father was lonely and so was i, neither of us thought it would cause such harm."_** Tate tried to feel sorry for her but something inside (possibly his inability for compassion) was stopping him. **_"I'll tell her Moira.."_** Moira smiled; but Tate had not finished...**

_"...but not for your peace of mind, no. For Jamie's paranoia and guilt that has built up these few weeks, you wouldn't know would you. You are too busy cleaning__ to_ _give a fuck for anybody but Vivian and your god child."_** Before he could say another word Moira stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her. Tate sighed softly as he once again lay down, Jamie was still fast asleep which was good and he now felt happy at having a little good news to tell her when she did eventually wake up. Moira and Tate's love hate relationship was obviously still going on but through everything he knew she had been through he wondered if maybe she was truly sorry about the _'accidental'_ kiss with Jason, it had been wrong to be as harsh as he had been to her.**

**...**

**Jamie had been asleep for longer than usual, though Tate wasn't too worried as it was this time while she had a nap that he could gather his lingering thoughts, good and bad. Just as he too was about to drift off a loud thud shook the bed and he was up in a flash. It turned out to be the sound of Jamie's fragile body hitting the floor at the other side of the bed, no stranger to shock Tate shot round and picked her up, she was out cold.**

_"Jamie! Jamie!"_ **he shouted, hoping she'd open her eyes, she didn't. Panicking he thought of nothing else but the time that Violet had popped all those pills and how she died crying in his arms, despair aching through his body at his failed attempt to save her. He was awoken from that thought when he heard the small angel like voice speak into his ear **_"Tate i'm okay! where are you taking me?"_** the voice was of course Jamie, she was alive and had only just fallen out of bed. How foolish must he have looked; her wide eyes stared up at him, urging for him to answer her question.**

_"the bathroom, i panicked and didn't know what else to do.. i'm sorry"_** Tate's words were only mumbles but Jamie understood what he had said and smiled **_"that's good. i fell from the bed and now i feel quite sick anyway..."_** By this point they were in the bathroom, Tate knelt down, lay Jamie against the bath tub and breathed a sigh of relief. Jamie smirked **_"am i that heavy?.."_** Tate looked back down from the ceiling **_"of course not, if anything you're much lighter than the last time i carried you"_** Jamie smiled **_"yeah i really haven't ate a lot lately, i hate that i burden you with all my stupid worries and family shite"_** Tate placed his hand on her knee **_"being with you means the world to me, i don't mind dealing with a few breakdowns now and then. I'm practically used to it.."_** they both smirked at each other, subconsciously agreeing. There was a sudden sound of footsteps, Jamie jumped. **_"Tate, what if that's my mum?"_ **Tate leaned closer to the door and pushed the bolt over it. **_"no one's getting in here, don't worry"_** he uttered. Slowly Jamie calmed down as the foot steps faded. **_"You're always right Tate__, why shouldn't you be though."_** Tate chuckled.**

**After a few minutes of gazing Jamie took the opportunity to show her greatest appreciation for Tate's constant love and attention; a long passionate kiss. (one not shared since the night they made love) in mid kiss however Jamie felt a tightness in her stomach, she tensed herself up as she directed her face opposite Tate's face; the toilet.**

**It was fast but so sore, especially because it was a never ending flow of waste streaming from her. Tate done nothing but hold her hair, still a little shell shocked. **_"get it all out baby, you'll be fine"_** his soothing words her caught on death ears to Jamie but not to the person standing at the doorway...**

_"you have always been such a soppy cunt"_** said the very sarcastic dry voice.**

**Hayden came out of the shadows of the hall way and smirked sadistically as she did at a now angry Tate who if not for holding back Jamie's hair would have been punching lumps out of her by now. **_"you fuck off now and i'll not kill you again"_** he meant it, he really was not in the mood for Hayden's games right now. Jamie had her head hanging over the toilet and was spewing her guts up, Hayden's presence was only making the situation worse.**

_"She'll be alright Tate.. fuck, was bored and thought i'd come see you. Never seemed to be like that with me before you met her.."_ **Jamie wrenched one last time before turning to Hayden who had not changed her facial expression. **_"why are you here? ... can't you see i'm sick."_ **She sighed as Tate wrapped his arms around her, glaring at Hayden as he done so. **_"well shit. Guess i know when i'm not wanted"_** she muttered as a small frown spread across her face. **_"I was_ _good enough for you before Tate"_** Tate lay Jamie's still weak body back against the bath and stood up. **_"Look Hayden this just isn't a good time, the house__ has_ _changed, people here have changed. I love Jamie and i'll be here for her as long as she needs me"_** He placed his hand on her shoulder glanced back at Jamie then back to Hayden **_"go away.."_** Tate heard her sigh just before she vanished. He jumped as he felt a hand clutch onto his t-shirt, it was Jamie. **_"what's_ _wrong?!"_** Tate exclaimed, startled. It turned out she was grabbing onto him so she could stand up, she was so weak. **_"Sorry Tate, i just needed a little__ help..."_** Tate shook his head, now realizing her intentions. **_"No, its okay. It's just i thought there was something up.. i'm so worried about you. Don't you think its about time you see someone, not a therapist or that but an actual doctor?"_** Jamie looked to her feet, Tate had every right to feel the way he did but ever since she had started cutting she had been scared shitless of going to see a doctor, it took her to even start having the sessions with Ben. She looked back up, Tate was now giving her his usual trying to read her mind face, it was obvious to her that for him she needed to at least try and get back to her usual self, she owed him that much.**

**...**

**A day after the incident in the bathroom and Jamie is sitting in her bedroom alone, with no Tate to keep her company. She had told him the day before to stay away until she was sorted, thinking about it now she kind of wished she hadn't told him to give her space; he was the one that kept her from going completely crazy and with his absence she just felt more vulnerable. The room was silent, not even one of her CD's was on in the background, just pure and utter silence. Jamie sighed as she sat up and took a good look around her **_"you need to fucking get yourself together Jamie"_** she said as she got off her bed and forced herself to look into the mirror; _'what a site for sore eyes'_**

**Her skin was pale, her smile was just non existent and it was clear to her that she had definitely lost so much weight. Tate had been right to worry, the once so strong girl he knew before was falling apart right in front of him. It was then that she knew it had been the best thing to tell him to give her some space.**

**After putting on a pair of new leggings she got for her birthday along with a low cut top and a new pair of vans she walked out into the hall way, walking at a slow pace. At first she was overwhelmed by just how much the house had changed, Susan had done some decorating it seemed and the fresh un breathed air hit Jamie like a gust of strong wind. She had spent too much time cooped up in her room, only leaving to use the toilet or be sick (which she had been doing for frequently) & on a rare occasion to make something to eat. Now at the top of the stairs she could hear loud shouting coming from the living room where she and Ben usually conducted her sessions. Although the shouts were not that loud it seemed like the aggression was intensifying. Jamie took the opportunity to eves drop; she sat on the top stair hands clasped together and concentrating so she could hear what exactly was getting said.**

**Suddenly there was a loud thud, being no stranger now to all the possibilities Jamie made her way downstairs. **_"what the hell.."_** she managed to get before her mother came bursting through the door, looking frustrates, there was no way the pregnancy could cover it, whoever was still in that room had really riled her up. Jamie got herself ready for the worst as Susan walked straight up into her face, instead of giving her a lecture or being an evil witch towards her like she had done since all the shit with Ben but weirdly as soon as she seen her the animosity that looked to be boiling out of her before was wiped away, leaving a warm smile. **_"uh hi mum.."_ **Jamie said, Susan was now face on with her. **_"hi darling. Sorry you had to hear that.. Ben and i were having a, discussion."_** Jamie thought to laugh but held it in, her mothers changed mood towards her was both guilt wrenching but in a small way nice. **_"yeah i heard.. i can't believe its came to this mum. You and dad.."_** she took a quick glance in at the living room, where her dad should be she could see Ben, hands up at his face, she assumed he was sobbing.**

_"wheres dad?! please tell me you haven't thrown him out again.. mum?"_** after looking up and seeing Susan's eyes glued to the floor she feared the worst.**

_"mum answer my question.."_** she was getting very impatient and gave her mother a small glare as she lifted her head back up to face her. **_"hes still here__ Jamie... this is not even about him, its about me and Ben"_** Jamie cut her off abruptly **_"no. I don't want to hear anything about yous two, i'm still getting over how i have a step sibling on the way. ugh.. can't believe you mum"_** by now Susan had totally lost interest in what her daughter was saying and was gazing in at Ben through the glass doors. **_"He wont come with me, to the first scan. He wont ever take me out... and ever since he got me pregnant hes been distant and disorientated. Its like hes cheating.. oh my god! what if he is? Jamie i can't bare to go through that again"_** Susan frowned before looking back at her daughter.**

**Jamie felt no solid emotion towards her mother and thought she cared more about her half ghost unborn baby rather than the ones she already had. **_"i don't care! really, i'm beginning to think you never loved my dad atal. Its all about Ben! well let me tell you something, hes no big saint, i know him more, we've talked. Yeah no one's perfect but he isn't even close"_

**Susan wanted to go crazy, shout scream and inflict her _'motherly'_ authority onto Jamie but she thought against it; she needed her, so for the time being she'd let her daughters rantings slide off. **_"I don't want to fight anymore darling. Can i ask you a favor though?"_

**Jamie sighed softly **_"sure... actually, it depends on what it is"_ **Susan placed her hand around Jamie's shoulder but quickly moved it upon seeing Jamie's disgusted look. **_"Come with me to my first scan.. this is your little brother or sister and Ben wont come so the only person id really like with me is you."_** For the first time since everything Jamie oddly felt a tad sorry for her **_"fine. Don't expect me to be overjoyed though, i still don't approve..."_** Susan nodded, relieved that she somehow broke threw her daughters bitterness.**

_"well lets go!"_** Susan exclaimed. Jamie walked behind her while thinking why she had agreed to go, not only was it the first time she had been out of the house in weeks but as soon as she sunlight hit her body she began to feel very hot and the urge to be violently sick was creeping back up.**

**...**

**The car journey to the hospital was a nightmare, at least for Jamie it was; her body kept tensing up and even putting down the window never helped. She was sweating for nothing and could hardly move, all in all she figured maybe she was going to the right place anyway. Once parked up and ready to get out she slammed the door open and wrenched so hard she made herself sick. Susan ran to her side and lifted her head up, her temperature was normal so she just told her to hurry and act like nothing had happened. **_"but mum i really feel awful"_ **she mumbled as Susan started to walk away from her. **_"it was probably something you ate.. come on, this trip is about me, i wanna see my baby"_** with that the sliding doors opened and Jamie stood glaring as she seen her mother eventually disappear through them.**

**Jamie stood for another few minutes, she needed to make sure she wouldn't embarrass both herself and her mother by spewing her load again. After finding the mother and baby unit she sat down in the waiting room, Susan must have been already called in.**

**Jamie picked up a magazine and sighed as she glanced up at the clock, hoping her mother would not be any quicker than she needed to be.**

**She had not read more than two paragraphs before the nurse in charge came through and called on her, confused and still feeling shitty Jamie reluctantly followed the nurse into the room where the scan had just began to take place. Jamie sat down on the nearest seat, face tripping her. Why had she not just stayed in her room? with a small sigh she looked over at her mother who was all smiles and looking straight back at her. **_"Glad you could join us. I hope you don't mind me saying but you look ghostly pale my dear"_ **said the medium height small built nurse who had a large black mole just under her nose. The more Jamie tried not to stare the more she found herself doing exactly that.**

**Suddenly she heard the all too familier shrieking of her mother, demanding she answer the now wide eyed nurse. After another sigh Jamie put the most happiest looking smile she possibly could and looked up at them both **_"Sorry, i just didn't know where i was to go.. and yes, i was sick numerous times before__ i_ _got here."_** She partly lied but the nurse's worry was what she wanted and was now about to get;**_ "oh no, once we're done seeing to your mother i'll need to run some tests on you. That many times is not normal, i may not be trained fully to know but looking at you now i can see you're drained and most likely_ _need to be__ checked over."_** Jamie smirked, really happy that she had got back at her mother for her lack of attention and care but deep down was nervous of what the doctors may find.**

**...**

**Jamie could not stop grinding her teeth together as her and nurse got very friendly and started asking her questions. They varied from just normal chit chat to laughing their heads off and smiling as if everything was amazing. Little did the nurse know that the father was a ghost, she had had an affair and now only gave a shit about the child growing inside her, nothing else. Susan was giving off the false impression that everyone was happy with the pregnancy and excited which was another lie, Jason was shattered, his heart was anyway, her mother was in a on off relationship with her best friends dead father and to top it all off, every since she let out she was pregnant Jamie had gone through nothing but hell, so no, she was no excited, and just wanted to get home as fast as she could. Tate would wonder where she was, he would worry... **_"can we hurry this up"_** Jamie blurted out, finally having heard enough rambling from them both.**

**The nurse turned with a small smile **_"look at the screen Jamie. It's your brother or sister."_** Jamie half looked, fearing she might be sick if she fully looked into the blinding light of the ultrasound screen. **_"yeah.. nice"_ **she muttered.**

**Susan sighed then turned to the nurse with a grin **_"can you take the picture now, someones dying to get her pointless tests done and leave.."_** Jamie shook her head **_"look we've been here for like seems like forever, i wanna go home.. i'm hungry"_** After she heard her mother chuckle she decided to shut up; the nurse didn't take long to pick up on her immediate silence and as soon as the scan was printed she handed it to Susan then walked out closely followed by Jamie.**

**First thing the nurse did was to check the usual basic things that could be causing the sickness; lack of sleep, low blood sugar, not eating enough but no, to Jamie's surprise nothing too serious was found when the basic tests were done. Next was a scan, like an Xray but more to do with the organs rather than the bones. Jamie pulled her t shirt up and took a lasting deep breath before the red light came on and she went through the scan.**

**She could hear nothing until the nurse let out a loud gasp. Jamie sat up like a shot, panicking. **_"what is it?! am i dying oh my god i can't die.. please! what did you see?"_** The nurse pushed over the cleansing paper that covered the bed and sat down beside Jamie. The suspense was killing her and she had no other way of settling her mind other than to bite her lip until the nurse was ready to disclose what she knew. **_"stay here"_** the nurse said finally before going and leaving Jamie alone, still worrying and thinking the worst.**

**After what seemed like hours the nurse finally came back in, sat back next to Jamie and frowned. **_"Jamie, i don't think there's any other way to word this so i'll just come right out and say it.."_** she paused looking at Jamie who was now looking more paler than ever. **_"You're pregnant dear"_ **...**

**The words hit her like the bullet that had pierced through her lower back, it was that powerful. Not knowing what she should do she burst into tears, the nurse tried to comfort her but it really wasn't helping. **_"there there. look, ive told your mum, shes waiting for you outside, go see her."_ **Jamie tried her best to wipe her tears as she walked back into the waiting room, Susan's face was like thunder, however it wasn't until they were alone in the car that she eventually erupted.**

_"Well this is just great isn't it! you've only just turned 16 and you're going to be a mother, good life choice my girl, really proud."_** Any other time Jamie wouldn't think twice, she'd rip into her mum the same as she did to her, this was different though. She was still shell shocked, barely able to even comprehend what she had just heard.**

_"are you even listening to me!?"_ **Susan shouted, her voice now ringing in Jamie's ears.**

_"yes! leave me alone, just drive"_ **Jamie slumped back into her chair, opened the glove compartment placed her earphones in, and blocked out everything else, she wasn't quite ready to deal with reality right now.**

**...**

**As expected Susan went back to the same neglectful mother she had been before the hospital trip. **_"Just go upstairs, i don't have the energy to deal with__ this_ _right now."_** were the only words exchanged before Jamie ran straight to her room, desperately trying to hole back her tears. Instead of going through her secret stash of her razors and month old cigarette's she just lay down in her bed and gently sobbed into her pillow, she felt nothing but sheer frustration and pain.**

**Not that she had actually properly started up her recurring habit of smoking but now because she was pregnant doing that was not a question anymore. She pulled herself up, picked up the three unopened packets and threw them into her bin.**

_"you could have gave them to me you know..."_ **said a voice that came from behind her, she knew it was Violets.**

_"hey i really don't care, take them. I'm so fucking pissed and in pain, i wish i could just fade away"_ **Jamie sat back down on her bed, feeling sorry for herself was not even close...**

**Violet bit her lip, she knew it may be to quick to ask but in the end she couldn't help herself; **_"Who's is it!?"_

**done.**

**I know this has been really late, over a week i spent on this which is not like me xD**

**So i guess i should say sorry.**

**Good news for me but bad for all of you is that i start college next week; access to creative industries ;} & i'll be on hiatus for 10 days as i'm going on my holidays to Benidorm, really looking forward to it. ;D**

**And when i'm back i'll not be writing much but will try and update as much as possible.**

**Just an incentive right now; the story is just heating up, a lot more is coming but do expect to be surprised.**

**;3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jamie heard Violet but her state of mind was in so much turmoil that her mind was rejecting the thought of having to even think of how stupid the question was... of course the dad was Gareth. Jamie squinted round at her friend before throwing herself back onto her bed. "please just leave, this, as you can probably imagine, is not a good time. Violet sighed softly before walking over turning the music on then turning back to a now sobbing Jamie. **_"look i can't help unless you tell me everything, and i mean everything. Don't leave any minor details unsaid."_** Jamie wiped her tear stained face with her sleeve before placing her pillows in a position so she'd be comfy.**

_"what is there to tell Vi? i'm pregnant, my life's practically over, i'll have to tell Gareth.. and have to be somewhat tied to him forever more, cause we'll_ _have a kid._ _You'd think my mum would be more encouragement and understanding but no, shes the same as shes ever been since she got pregnant, a crabit bitch."_ **Jamie sighed as she placed both her hands gently over her stomach (it was now all finally just sinking in) **_"there will be too babies in this house. Violet i have no idea what i should do but am i hell getting rid of it, i have, and always will be against abortions."_

**Violet sat down directly in front of her **_"i wish you the best Jamie, i'll be here for you, always."_** Both teens smiled to each other, if there had been any doubt in their minds still that things between them were still shaky it was that nice gesture that stopped the wondering. **_"Jamie there's just one thing though..."_ **Jamie nodded **_"go ahead."_

**Violet struggled her way into her pocket pulled out a 10 pack of cigarette's before lighting it up. **_"i smoke when i'm nervous... Jamie how do you know_ _for_ _certain that Gareth's your babies dad?"_** she started puffing away, not realizing how mind fucked Jamie was beginning to feel. **_"what! really? its obvious isn't__ it,_ _hes the only guy i slept with."_ **Violet glanced up at Jamie "you sure? Moira's told me otherwise."**

**Jamie glanced down at her feet then back to Violet **_"no way.. Tate's a ghost, that's not possible."_** Violet chuckled**_ "well my dad managed to get your mum__ pregnant." _**Jamie gasped, Violet was right. She had not given Tate a second thought.. now she had no idea, it could be either him or Gareth. A horrible feeling began to come over her, she had been so stupid. She frowned at Violet who was now changing the CD. **_"i'm such a slut Vi, how could i.. i had a cheek to say all those things about my mum when it turns out im just as bad. If not worse! at least we all know who the father to her baby is... ugh i feel like shit. Whats wrong with me."_

**Violet bit her lip as she sat down next to her best friend. **_"I know ive not exactly been the best of people to be around these past few weeks but i do feel guilty about what me and Tate did to you.. a week ago he told me to say sorry but i just told him i didn't care, i do though, i care about our friendship__ more than anything_**. **_That night in the basement i just wanted to see if i still had feelings, as soon as he pulled away i knew i didn't. If we had known you were watching-"_ **Jamie cut her off, shushing her with her finger. **_"i'm over that Vi, i forgave Tate so there's no reason why i can't forgive you too."_** They both smiled.**

**Just then, out of the shadows of the hall, Vivian opened Jamie's door and walked in. **_"hey girls.."_** she said, her voice indicated that she was disorientated. Violet smiled at her mum before pulling a stool from the wardrobe. **_"sit down, are you okay?"_** i could tell Vi was worried, Jamie wanted to be more helpful but was nervous of what her attitude towards Jamie would be if she did; she'd have every right to be annoyed but right now Jamie just couldn't handle any more drama. **_"thank you sweetie"_ **her voice was now slowly coming back to normal; Violet looked at Jamie who was now half hiding under her quilts feeling as awkward as ever.**

_"Mum.. i hope there's no hard feelings between you and Jamie. Its Susan you should have a problem with not her"_ **It was as if Violet read her mind, she wanted but was too scared to ask the exact same question herself.**

**Vivian pulled the stool she was sitting on away and moved to sit on the bed, closer, so's that they could only hear her; never knew who could be listening in this crowded place.**

_"not at all. Please don't be frightend Jamie, i came here to help you believe it or not." _**Jamie pulled her quilt down, she wasn't lieing; what Jamie had expected her face to look like was something out of an old horror movie, ready to attack at will, but no, Vivian had a large smile on her face, something which after everything, Jamie was very surprised to see.**

_"i'm sorry about everything Vivian. My mum and dad's marriage is most likely breaking down, mum is pregnant and now so am i..."_

**Vivian nodded **_"i know. i know. Ive got over the affair and ive told Ben straight that he will NEVER get me back. Most importaintly though i didn't come here to discuss Ben or your mother, i wanna help, as weird as it might seem i wouldn't like to see anything bad happen to you Jamie. Not sure if Violet has mentioned this but we had a hard time living in this house when we were all alive, in fact it was a nightmare! but that being said i do think something good can come out of your pregnancy."_

**Violet smiled, proud of her mother and also happy that she could no longer say she was **_"weak"._

**Jamie started tearing up, joyful tears though, Vivians words were so comforting to her. After all she is a young girl with a mother that has basically disowned her, her little brother is living next door and her dad (through no fault of his own) is that depressed that even if he wanted, he couldn't help Jamie in the slightest.**

_"Vivian thank you so much! i needed that."_** the tears that were falling were so overwhelming, she began to think she had never cried that much in her lifetime.**

**Vivian smiled once again before hugging both Jamie and Violet, it felt amazing to have someone tell her she was going to be okay, her own mother wouldn't do it so she was glad Vivian was so understanding.**

_"now you look after her until i come up to see yous again, okay?"_** Vivian said to Vi who was now walking out of the room behind her mother.**

_"sure mum, i promise, Jamie will be fine."_** Just as Jamie looked up to say goodbye they had both vanished.**

**Jamie breathed a sigh of relief, feeling a lot optimistic about the whole situation she decided maybe it was time for a quick rest. She pulled her quilt back up and lay her head down, sleep was what her escape was apart from her music and cutting.**

**...**

**Jamie had only been asleep for a matter of minutes before everything kicked off. Her slumber was interrupted by loud thuds and voices shouting and arguing. Jamie lay for all of 5 minutes before she had had enough and got up.**

**When she got the the top of the staircase she assumed it would be a disagreement between a couple of the ghosts but as usual, she was wrong.**

**The scene that was unfolding was just utter chaos; Susan was arguing with Jason, Constance was shouting at someone just outside the house and Jamie could also hear a desperate cry for help, the cry was unsettling and loud, she didn't understand what was going on. Eventually she urged herself downstairs, first things first, calm her mother down and try to get some answers. **_"Dad!"_** she shouted. Jason turned to his daughter and sighed **_"hunny_ _hi.."_ **Susan tutted before stamping out of the living room in a strop. Jamie assumed she was now outside after hearing the door slam.**

_"dad what the hell is going on!? i tried to get some rest, i was stupid enough to think i'd get some..."_ **she bit her lip just as Jason took her into his arms, it was soothing, she couldn't deny that. **_"dad really.. i just need to know what all the shouting and cussing is all about."_** Jason nodded, he knew she deserved an explanation. **_"Cole is hurt, i don't know how badly because your mother wont let me see him. Shes blaming me Jamie, i am getting blamed for my own__ son being hurt, and as i said she wont let me see or know how badly hes hurt. That's why we were arguing, i'm worried."_** Jason frowned, he thought maybe he**** should feel guilty but his heart was telling him otherwise.**

_"dad i have no doubt in my mind that Cole being hurt is not your fault. As you said mum hasn't disclosed any info, i bet it has something to do with__ Micheal though.. Constance's__ grandson"_ **Jason squinted **_"the woman that lives next door, where Cole's been living."_

**Jamie nodded **_"yeah her. Something tells me she might have something to do with this.."_ **Jason glanced at the front door than back to Jamie **_"i really should go_ _see whats going on, i haven't been much of a father to either of you lately.. i neglected both you and Cole and i'm very sorry for that. Being back in__ Tennessee was_ _amazing Jamie, your gran really misses all of us, especially when you used to go to hers for dinner every Friday to play c__ards."_** Jamie started tearing up at the thought of her loving grandma sitting longing for her, wishing she was there, as much as she was a daddies girl the only other person that meant the world to her was her granny May.**

**There was another loud slam. However Jamie was unable to hear it as she was so deep into her own, gnawing thoughts and wondered if her dad had been told about her pregnancy.**

**She sat down on the couch next to her wide eyed father **_"has mum told you dad.. about me?"_** Jason shook his head before gently stroking his daughters hand. **_"no baby, why don't you tell me, i'll help in any way i can"_ **Jamie bit her lip; a part of her wanted to shout it from the roof so's that everyone would know but another side of her wanted to keep it quiet and hide it. **_"its hard dad. You might hate me";_** there certainly was that option, Jason would do the same as what her mother had done and shut her out, tell her to get on with it, without any help.**

**Eventually after looking into her dads worried eyes for so long she knew that if anyone deserved to know what was up, it was him.**

_"i'm.. i'm-"_** to Jamie's annoyance Susan was standing at the door way, partly glaring at them both. Jamie wiped a lingering tear from her cheek before standing up to meet her mothers gaze.**

_"what has happened to you mum? Ever since you got pregnant all you have gave a fuck about is that baby growing inside you. I guess Cole and i are just pushed the the side now, is that it? you actually disgust me, wheres the mother i used to know, the one who would hold me and tell me i was beautiful, the one who was there for me no matter what. Cause right now i don't see her.." _**Susan closed the front door, hoping no one outside had heard Jamie's**** outburst.**

_"Jamie i-"_ **Jamie cut her off once again; **_"no no, don't go making excuses, ive had enough!"_** Jason put his arm on her shoulder, a gesture of support as he knew he too had no been there.**

_"and another thing. Why wont you let dad go see Cole, hes hurt and hes his dad, who the fuck are you to say he can't see his son when he is hurt.. yeah that's what i thought."_

**Susan glared up at Jason **_"fine go see him.."_** she finally said.**

**Jamie smiled **_"now was that so hard?"_** Susan sighed then focused her eyes more so on Jason **_"i have something to tell you though. Let Jamie go, then i'll let you go after her" _**Both Jamie and her dad squinted but agreed to the weird sounding idea anyway.**

**Jamie hugged Jason before totally blanking her mother as she walked out.**

_"i guess you have a right to know so i'll just tell you."_ **Jason nodded, more than ready to hear what she was going to say to him; he had a feeling it was what Jamie tried to say earlier.**

_"your daughters pregnant."_** Susan's tone was sarcastic, she left Jason wide eyed and not knowing what to do.**

_"see, shes no such a saint herself.."_ **Susan muttered as she walked away, she had planted the poisines seed and would enjoy watching it grow.**

**Shortly after the bombshell Jamie ran back into the house, breathless. **_"wow, i really should stop running about like that"_** her laugh that followed was shot lived when her father looked at her sternly, his eyes full of disappointment and worry.**

_"dad. are you okay?"_ **she asked, it never occurred to her what her mother might have said. Jason shook his head, still staring at her. **"i don't want to be a granddad yet Jamie.."**Jamie gulped, she had never seen that look in her fathers eyes before, she was shaken.**

**The awkward silence that followed was interrupted by Constance; **_"Cole is bleeding heavily, i thought it was a minor wound but i can't get it to stop..__ someone_ _help"_

**Jamie looked at her dad, he remained as still as a rock. She didn't have time for a shouting match so she ran to Constance gasped at Cole's fragile state as she helped her into the kitchen with him then shouted on her mum. No surprise there was no answer, she assumed she was in a mood **_"childish or_ _what"_ **she whispered into Cole's ear, hoping she'd get an arise.**

**After a failed attempt at reviving him Constance suggested the hospital **_"i can't take him on my own but if you say you're family.."_** Constance quickly took back her idea, shrugging it off as if it was stupid when really it was the best thing.**

**Constance started tearing up**_ "i'm sorry Jamie, i don't understand what happened. Cole and Micheal were playing happily in the attic and next minute i hear a gun shot, i'm surprised i never died on the spot."_ **Jamie started applying pressure to the gun wound while trying to hold back her tears. **"you think Micheal shot Cole?"**she finally manage to ask.**

**Constance hesitated before slowly nodding **_"yes.. please don't take further action though, he's only a child. My ONLY grandchild, think of Tate..."_

**think of Tate? think of Tate. That was all she had been doing since she found out she was pregnant; would he tell her to get lost and be back with Violet? the thought of them rekindling their rocky relationship was always and continues to be on her mind. The pregnancy only made it worse because if he wanted to could go back with Violet, and he's have a great excuse to do so.**

**Out of the corner of her eye Jamie could see Addie, she was smiling (as she usually did) and was holding Micheal's hand. At first Jamie thought she was dreaming but after Constance shouting for Addie to take Micheal away back into the house it was clear that she was not hallucinating. Then came the biggest relief of all; Cole's breathing started getting faster.**

_"Cole! its Jamie, your big sister. Wake up, open your eyes"_ **Jamie looked over at Constance who was going back and forward with a cloth cleaning the excess blood from the table. **_"thank you Constance, thank you so much!"_ **Jamie exclaimed. It was a surreal feeling, not only was she thanking the woman she had sworn to never like (with thanks from Tate) she was also crying tears of sheer joy at hearing her brothers (once annoying) voice.**

**Not long after Constance had stitched Cole up was he away and getting up to mischief once again, as if nothing had happened. **_"damn"_** Jamie whispered; it must be the pregnancy hormones that are making her soft, she shrugged.**

_"I'm assuming you know that i'm pregnant."_ **she didn't know why she said it out loud but a part of her thought maybe Constance could tell. Constance finished cleaning her long nails before turning to Jamie and smiling **_"yes dear, i know. With all the chaos going on with Cole i still could tell you were, i_ _have_ _a __nose for things like that as i'm sure you have been told"_ **she said with an everlasting grin on her face.**

**Jamie squinted **_"but Constance.. my mums also pregnant."_ **Constance laughed before fixing her bob and walking towards Jamie **_"i know, but when you came out to help with Cole, i knew from then. You were really frustrated and i could see the rage building up in your face, i also knew it wasn't just normal teenage strops, something was really getting at you."_

**Well there was one thing Constance was right about, she was pissed. Both her parents now resented her, she had yet to figure out how she was going to tell or even if she was going to tell Gareth about her pregnancy. Only thing that was good right now, and that she thanked not only Constance but fate (which had not been as good to her lately) that Cole was still here, and not past on to live an eternity in this hell hole.**

**Jamie smiled **_"Vivian said she will help me, make sure i get through it alright."_** Constance nodded **_"honey don't worry, i wont let Cole get hurt again, so just__ you not_ _worry about that. I wish you well and"_** she paused **_"i really hate to be a bad guest but i have to leave now.. Addie can never handle Micheal for too long and if my feelings are steering me right i think young Cole had went back next door to find Micheal. I bid you a due and hope all goes well" _**she flashed Jamie**** a small smile just as she left.**

**...**

**Jamie had retired back to her doom and gloomy room, she thought she should clean it up and make it presentable but went back on the idea after seeing Vivian eye her up from the door way.**_ "i'm not in the mood. Got a lot on my mind"_ **Jamie slumped onto her bed then looked down at her knees. **_"Vivian i_ _appreciate what you are willing to do for me but after everything that's happened today its made me think, family is more important, and if my mum wont try and mend out family by giving up something precious i will." _**Vivian bit her lip softly as she closed the door.** _"Violet told me you were down_ _about what went on today_ _with your little brother Cole, is he okay? i rarely get involved or see any of the incidents that unfold in the house, there's no need for it."_** she sighed.**

**Jamie started biting the skin surrounding her nails **_"hes fine, hes back living with Constance Addie and Larry. Its not him.."_

**Vivian moved so she was in front on Jamie then bent down **_"what do you mean sweetie? its not him."_

**Jamie shrugged, she really did know but to avoid another person being disappointed in her she wasn't going to disclose any info without a fight. **_"i'm tired, can i sleep?" _**she muttered; in the past it was her only way of getting a conversation to end without confrontation.**

**Vivian was having none of it (she had let Violet off with the same thing and look how that ended up) **_"no Jamie, you're not tried, you're sad."_** Jamie didn't reply, Vivian had hit the nail on the head. That was exactly how she felt, obviously with a few other depressing emotions mixed in though sadness was the one that she felt the most. **_"i'm too young, i can't be a mother.. i was silly to even contemplate it in the first place. Its just unfair to bring an innocent child into this hell hole of a house"_** Vivian moved Jamie's hands from her mouth. **_"Ive not known you that long Jamie but for what ive seen and heard you sound like the perfect mother. Yes the only real experience with looking after a child is Cole but at least you have that experience, most new mums even older tha__n you are__ struggle_**, **_being younger only doesn't make it easier with building a career. If worst comes to worst someone will help you, they have to... possibly even Tate, or maybe not.."_

**Jamie was only half listening, her dilemma was really getting to her and Vivian's_ 'pep'_ talk was only just another thing ringing in her ears. **_"Do you really think i could do it? i'm always rough with Cole, i don't want to be like that with my kid."_

**Vivian nodded **_"Cole is different, he's your brother, yous both fighting is practically normal, expected even. I know a lot about people as when i was alive i used to work as a social worker. I know a good person when i see one."_

**Jamie smiled, Vivian could be right. She had never really had any ambitions to be anything else but a writer but her expectations of her mothers **"new adventure"**had definitely went down the toilet.**

**So like the domino effect Jamie's aspiration to originally write a novel (mentioned in an earlier chapter) had for good reason gone on hold and now would probably never be finished. Motherhood was what lay in front of her, her dreams would need to wait.**

**...**

**After eventually convincing Jamie to do the whats best Vivian left, proud at what she had done. Even in death she was just as good at her job; although she was also excited for Jamie at the back of her mind she was a little worried too, after all look what happened to her when she tried to have baby(s) into this house, it ended in tragedy.**

**Not this time though; she was going to treat Jamie like a daughter, regardless of who the father is she from just after leaving Jamie's room took it upon herself to be look after her.**

**Jamie could hear the faint shouting coming from across the hall; Mum and Ben again. She opened her door then slammed it shut, hoping to create a distraction or maybe get people assuming she was in trouble or hurt, not surprisingly though no one came.**

**It was then that she began to hear heavy breathing, she had to extend her head as she wasn't sure if maybe it was just the sound of snoring, but on still hearing the faint noise of the (probably pointless) argument going on next door it couldn't have been a snore.**

_"hello.."_** she whispered, not at all expecting anyone to answer but when he did she jamp two feet back.**

_"fuck sake, you scared me half to death!"_

**after a quick smirk Tate made his way into Jamie's view. **_"its Tate, ive missed you"_

**After a sigh of relief Jamie ran into his awaiting arms, pressing her face into his chest.**

_"Violet told me everything, i had to come and see you."_

**Jamie did nothing but sob quietly, after everything that had went on she really needed him. Wether he was her babies father or not it would be him that was going to play the part, cause lets get real; how can you be a father from the inside of a prison cell.**

_"Jamie.. do you know if its mine?"_** it may have not been the best time to ask but when would be a good time to ask? Better to get all out in the open, nothing kept between them. After leaving Tate's tshirt practically soaked Jamie finally lifted her head uo to meet Tate's wondering eyes. **_"i'd love to let you know Tate but i honestly have no idea, i'm still going through the initial shock."_

**Tate understood; when Vivian got pregnant only just coming up a year ago he at first had no idea, the night he raped her was still a blur in his mind that he had told himself it must have just been a disgusting dream. Then eventually when Violet told him about her pregnancy only then was he starting to question his assumption.**

**This time he really didn't want to be put into the deep end. He'd need to find out, some way or other, whatever means necessary.**

**In an attempt to lighten the mood Tate decided to completely drop the subject **_"Don't worry. It was wrong of me to even mention it... mine or not i'll be there, just know that."_** Jamie nodded slowly before raising her head **_"I wont be selfish, you will know Tate, just not yet."_ **Tate shrugged; wether he knew or not had no implication, the baby is still hers and anything of hers is his. That's just the way it is.**

**_With that Jamie's dilemma had totally faded away; although everything wasn't back to normal deep down she knew because of all that has happened and how her once so close family to now a group of stranger who just happen to live together. Sad as it is there was no other way she could put it, the Dawsons are no more..._**

**FINISHED.**

**_Omg i know what you all will be thinking; shit chapter & i honestly would not disagree with you.. i just couldn't leave this chapter hanging anymore and just thought i'd end it really quickly._**

**_So yeah i'm sorry if any of you were waiting for so long for something spectacular and were let down by this ;/_**

**_Next chapter probably wont be getting started soon but as usual i'll let you all know some way or another (:_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Only a week has went by but its no surprise that things in the Dawson household have been getting worse by each passing day. Susan and Ben have been arguing left right and center (sometimes resulting in a fight breaking out..) and as much as Jamie thought she'd be used to it by now for some reason she just feels like she should go some place else. But where? Cole is with Constance Larry Micheal and Addie but with her state of mind and with what happened to Cole she quickly shook that idea out of her head. The truth is no matter how much she pondered through her options each one was just no feesable what so ever; and her now showing bump was not making her any more relaxed like a usual pregnancy should be.**

**Although she's only 5 weeks the growing bump is now visible even through her most baggiest t shirts and jumpers. Not only her appearance but the most normal symptom to experience, morning sickness was something she had grown to loath and on occasion would stick a finger back before doing anything in the morning just so she wouldn't have the horrible feeling before it came up on its own. Violets been there with her as much as she can through the last weeks as well as Tate which she is very great full for because through all the stress she is under both physically and mentally no one could have really blamed her if she felt compelled to go back to her old self harming ways.**

**She had also begun to hate going to bed as for a while now she has been tossing and turning all through the night, those horrible nightmares again. The nightmares that have been plaguing her since the day she found out she was pregnant was a constant cycle of the same scene playing out while she slept; Gareth and Tate both fighting over her, Tate eventually stabbing Gareth, he dies. Tate smirks at her (in the dream her bump is huge) Tate lunges towards her and pierces the knife right through her stomach while hissing in her ear "its Gareth's spawn not mine..." it is then that she usually screams takes her last breath then wakes up in a pool of sweat. On this occasion**

**Jamie sat up, almost in tears and as usual was sweating like a pig. She reached to check the time, if it was still the early hours she'd go see who was up for a chat but when the phone shown its blinding light back saying that it was 7:55 am Jamie knew she should make a move.**

**As much as she loved to sleep in her recurring dream haunted her so much that she practically hated sleeping at all. Vivian had been a few times to check on her and told her that as much as she sympathized with her that the baby could be effected if she refused to sleep; yet another reminder of how she is not just living for herself anymore...**

**She got out of bed and reached for one of Tate's comfy jumpers he had let her keep, so fluffy and warm inside and despite her horrific dream she still hoped in her heart that he was her baby's daddy.**

**Suddenly she heard a male voice talking loudly but very formally, she couldn't make out who it was but being in this house for so long and having heard unexplained noises and voices she just shrugged and went back to picking out what she was going to wear.**

**Vivian had given her some tips on what would be best to wear as the weeks and months went on but Jamie had her own plans, Jogging's and leggings; comfort until which time as she could start wearing her skinny jeans again. On this day though she opted for a wear of loose fit shorts which she happily slipped on while looking into her mirror; she was proud of herself, with everything now going on in her life that should be more of a reason to self harm she was now looking into her mirror and staring in amazement at how clear her legs look. Shorts had never been an option before but now, she had nothing to hide.**

**Out of the blue she heard her mother call on her, at first Jamie ignored her high pitched voice but after a few more shouts she pushed her mirror out of sight and walked out of her room and stopped at the top of the stair case.**

_"what is it? if its for breakfast i don't want any..." _**Jamie started making her way back to her room but stopped dead in her tracks when Susan quickly replied **_"that was PC Thomson at the door, i told him you were still upset and didn't want to see anyone so he left a message for me to tell you"_** Jamie squinted as she tried to figure out if her mother was telling the truth. In the end her guard came down and she walked down to meet her. **_"what did he say? was it important"_** Susan nodded **_"He apologized for not keeping us informed about the proceedings of the investigation but due to everything that has went on and now__ your pregnancy he was told to not let us know until the last minute."_** Jamie bit her lip, she had almost forgotten all about Gareth and what he did and was actually glad to not have been kept up the date but really, now was just not the right time. **_"i don't wanna know anything. I just never wanna hear his name again.. never."_** a strange feeling of venerability started coming over her; why had she not just went back to her room?**

**Susan met her daughters wondering eyes **_"Jamie stop acting as if this is all about you. I hope you plan to go to court and say what you seen and heard.. i_ _don't understand__ why you are so selfish. What happened to my lovely little girl? because i don't see her" Jamie sighed before backing away with a glare "_**don't even go there! its all your fault, maybe not directly but if it wasn't for you i'd still have a future, dad would still be in our lives and you wouldn't have turned into such a bad mother" Before Susan could react Jamie fled upstairs and slammed her door shut.**

**Well there was no hope in this day being any different to the ones before it Jamie thought as she slumped herself down in front of her door. Tears were threatening to fall but by now but she knew just how to hold them back. After taking in some deep breaths she started to wonder what else Susan had to tell her, was it going to be good news or was Gareth's name always just going to be a horrible reminder of how her life is going to become. "why" she began to mutter to herself, hoping but not actually thinking she'd get a reply.**

_"Jamie, open up."_** Jamie looked all around, got back up into her feet and sighed. **_"whoever it is just go away! i don't want to speak to anyone right now"_ **the females voice she heard was strange, she'd have known if it were her mum, Constance, Violet or even Vivian but this was a voice she didn't recognize.**

**After another plead from the person on the other side of the door Jamie finally peaked through her peak hole and was utterly shocked at who she could see; Gareth's mother Anne.**

**Suddenly all the things she said and promised came flooding back into her head and she wasted no time in opening the door and practically falling into her arms. **_"Anne, how are you? i'm so sorry about everything"_** Anne half smiled as she looked into Jamie's eyes then down to her growing bump which had almost grown and extra 5 cm since she last looked at it in her mirror. **_"oh my dear, you're with child.."_** Jamie nodded; it wasn't exactly the first thing she would have liked Anne to say but it was either sooner or later she was going to find out so i guess this was it.**

**After a lengthy awkward silence Anne took Jamie's left hand and began softly stroking it **_"my dear you're so young, who's the father?"_** Jamie couldn't help but tear up, Anne would hate her.. she didn't want to ever lie but in this moment she had no other choice but to. **_"A boy i met down the street, Dean, Dean__ Peterson."_ **Jamie's legs started to wobble and she began to feel faint but to her surprise Anne soaked it all in like a sponge. **_"Well i hope he is supporting__ you_ _and ugh sweetie, you look ghostly white, do you want me to help you downstairs to sit down?"_** she glanced around her room and sighed softly **_"maybe its this_ _room, a young pregnant girl shouldn't be spending too much time in here, i can smell a stench of smoke too"_ **Through her rasps of breath Jamie nodded; she had only heard bits of what Anne was saying though she felt she desperately needed to sit down.**

**Once now sitting down but still feeling shaky it began to sink in what was going on around her. **_"Anne its been a tough day for me... i really think i just_ _need_ _to rest."_ **Anne nodded even though it looked as though she was unsympathetic **_"it wont take long. Ive been sent by Gareth's lawyer to let you know that according to the psychiatrist that was appointed to him Gareth has now pleaded insanity to the court."_** Jamie's heart rate was speeding up but curious she kept listening, curious to know more.**

**By this point Anne was pacing around the room, barely able to construct a sentence that didn't come out in a mumble.**

_"you're going to need to come to court and try to reason with the jury to let him go free"_** Jamie gasped. Imagine asking that?**

_"Anne i respect you but no way am i going to let Gareth just walk free. He's a murderer, he almost killed me"_

**Anne's next outburst was interrupted by Vivian who had heard Jamie's raised voice and became concerned. Vivian put on her most warmest smile which made the tension that was building up vanish. **_"what's going on? i heard shouting.."_** she looked at a wide eyed Anne who was now seated on the opposite couch from Jamie.**

**Yet again she was cut off by Vivian; **_"i really hope i am not interrupting anything.. its rude of me but its in my nature."_

**Jamie wanted to speak but she held her tongue, she had honestly thought the stuff with Gareth was over and still could not believe what Anne was asking of her. Then again, She should have seen this coming...**

**Anne shot up, startling both Vivian and Jamie. **_"yes you did interrupt something and your nature? poor excuse... who are you anyway?"_

**Jamie stood up but before she could say anything Vivian beat her to it; **_"i'm her mother, Vivian, Vivian Dawson."_** she smirked.**

**Jamie didn't know whether she should laugh or cry. Why would Vivian claim to be her mother? whatever the reason right now was not the time and at least if it was called for she wouldn't actually have to call down her REAL mother to meet Anne. That would be a train wreck in itself. Jamie laughed then, for the first time in a while, put on a cheeky smile which seemed to unnerve Anne.**

_"well then.. your daughter has been asked by the court to attend a hearing next week to decide my sons future and i'd much appreciate if you could make_ _sure she_ _gets there."_** Vivian nodded**_ "i sure will, don't worry about a thing."_

**A look of sheer satisfaction spread across Anne's face and Jamie knew that next week was going to be the most difficult thing she has ever done in her life.**

**...**

**A little annoyed at Vivian for agreeing to such a thing, and now only being 3 days away she couldn't hide the fact that she was nervous. Since her rocky conversation with the potential granny of her unborn child Jamie had been given the news that her school had been refurbished and that her mother had agreed at her going in for half days. Apart of her wanted to have a go at her mother for not asking what she wanted but after much thought, which is what she found was the only thing keeping her from going insane, it was a blessing in disguise.**

**If she went back to a sort of normality then maybe it would help clear her head and she would have a chance at a future.**

**Jamie smiled into her pillow thinking of her sitting, just finishing her latest novel while watching her little girl, cause that's what she's hoping for. Giggling while twirling her beautiful brown hair and dashing brown eyes. No way would she complicate her fantasy with picturing a father in the picture.. her little girl no matter who's her dad and how she got here, Jamie was undoubtedly and completely exited at the thought of becoming a mother.**

**I apologize for this chapter being a tad shitty but more interesting stuff is on its way, i promise. ;}**


End file.
